Herm Aphrodite
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Cette histoire raconte une version possible de la vie de Serena et de Dilandau après la fin de l'anime Vision d'Escaflowne
1. Chapitre 1

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 1—

L'horreur de la vision était telle qu'on ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, qu'elle en devenait fascinante : la ville était dévorée par les flammes. Atroce… pourtant beau, artistique ; une horrible œuvre d'art.

Un rire insistant et bruyant résonnait…

-

Serena, les yeux clos, remua dans son lit. Le drap ne lui couvrait plus qu'une partie des jambes ; elle portait une chemise de nuit en coton épais qui, relevée, découvrait sa culotte. La jeune fille était couchée sur le ventre, son visage fourré dans l'oreiller.

-

Un guymelef blanc tranchait, un par un, ses adversaires, levant son immense épée et l'abattant sans pitié, avec férocité. Une voix désespérée hurlait dans la nuit : « Gatti ! Chester ! »

Le guymelef blanc tourna son immense corps métallique et courut droit devant lui en brandissant son glaive…

-

Dans un sursaut, Serena ouvrit les yeux et se dressa sur ses coudes, le visage humide de sueur. Elle se tourna, s'assit et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, dissimulant sa tête. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'elle relève le nez, des yeux fatigués, une moue désabusée.

Elle décida de se lever ; elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir paisiblement. Son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur, il avait été rempli des scènes cauchemardesques qu'elle avait vues lorsqu'elle était dans le corps de Dilandau. _ç__a_ ne la laisserait donc jamais en paix ?

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait réintégré son corps et sa maison. La première semaine, elle avait été dans un brouillard complet, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'existence de Dilandau, ni de son existence à elle chez les Zaïbachers ; elle repartait de l'âge de cinq ans : elle cueillait des fleurs dans le parc jouxtant le manoir Schezar, sa mère la regardait avec affection assise sur la balancelle. Tout lui était revenu peu à peu en tête. Tout… _hélas !_ Se remémorer les scènes de guerre, de violence, d'horreur était une chose dont elle se serait aisément passée. Cela étant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire ; et aurait-il été préférable de vivre avec un trou de dix ans dans sa vie ? Elle en doutait.

Le souvenir le plus pesant était le désespoir intense que Dilandau avait ressenti, à la perte de Miguel d'abord, puis à celle de tous ses autres hommes, ses compagnons de route.

Dix ans passés entre le Vione et le pays Zaïbach, dont un seulement en tant que Serena. Elle avait passé huit ans dans les laboratoires des sorciers, le temps d'achever parfaitement la transformation en mâle, le temps de forger Dilandau selon le modèle qu'ils escomptaient.

Ces pourritures.

Cette période était totalement floue dans son esprit. Apparemment, son subconscient refusait de lui laisser entrevoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces huit années, un blocage qu'elle n'avait plus sur les deux dernières, une fois Dilandau jeté dans la vie pseudo réelle. Pourtant, ces deux années-là aussi avaient été particulièrement traumatisantes, sans doute moins que les huit précédentes, elle ne pourrait en jurer : elle ne se souvenait quasiment de rien.

Le seul souvenir qui lui restait de cette période était Jajuka, son protecteur, son seul ami, la seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivé ; c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne lui restait que celui-là.

Jajuka était mort ; cette vision la hantait aussi, au même titre que la mort des Dragonslayers. Il était mort pour la sauver et pour qu'elle vive enfin une vie normale, une vie heureuse. Elle n'en voulait pas à Van de ce meurtre : la mort est une chose inévitable dans les conflits guerriers. Et puis, c'était Dilandau qui était visé, non Jajuka. Van tenait son alter-ego pour un monstre ; il se trompait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il n'était pas le seul à s'être trompé durant ces affrontements ; et ces erreurs avaient souvent été fatales à des êtres qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Bien qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, elle était toujours secouée d'un frisson lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir liquidant un par un les Dragonslayers avec une rage meurtrière effrayante. Elle ne pouvait échapper à la vision de l'épée s'abattant une première fois sur Dilandau – _sur elle_ – et tuant Jajuka qui s'était interposé. Elle aurait voulu oublier qu'après avoir tué le seul être cher qui restait à Dilandau – ce qu'ils avaient en commun Dilandau et elle, outre leur corps –, il avait relevé son épée pour l'achever.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Allen qui était intervenu.

Elle s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé si Van avait tué Dilandau. Serait-elle morte aussi ? Ce n'était pas sûr… Après tout, Dilandau portait sur le visage une marque qu'elle n'avait pas, ce qui aurait tendance à signifier que les blessures corporelles qui meurtrissaient Dilandau ne l'atteignaient pas – contrairement aux blessures morales –, quant à connaître les conséquences d'un coup mortel…

De toute façon, même en admettant qu'il n'aurait pu la tuer, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette férocité meurtrière qui animait le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel quand il était au combat. Il voulait tuer celui qu'il considérait comme un monstre, cependant lequel était le plus monstrueux de Dilandau et de lui ?

La relation destructrice qui liait Van et Dilandau lui avait toujours parue "suspecte" ; Dilandau avait une excitation au moment de se battre avec lui qu'il n'avait avec aucun autre de ses adversaires ; Van aussi était différent au moment de leurs duels. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent : il y avait autre chose dans leur relation.

On dit que votre pire ennemi est aussi votre meilleur ami, car il vous rend plus fort1 ; cela pourrait-il être quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

-

Serena entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva le roi de Fanelia en pleine discussion avec son frère. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'exhorta à oublier le frisson qui semblait lui hérisser les cheveux.

« Bonjour.

— Bon… bonjour Serena. »

Van détourna les yeux. Serena savait qu'il n'était jamais très à l'aise en sa présence ; elle était, d'une certaine manière, son pire ennemi. Finalement, ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Serena se doutait que Van cherchait le plus possible à l'éviter ; elle ne s'en vexait pas, ça l'arrangeait.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas que le problème Dilandau en cause dans la gêne de Van : Serena portait juste sa chemise de nuit. Assise, elle ne lui couvrait les jambes qu'à la mi-cuisse ; Van n'était pas habitué à voir des représentantes de la gent féminine si peu habillées. Van n'était pas le seul gêné : Allen n'appréciait guère qu'un étranger – Van avait beau être un ami, cela restait un étranger – voit sa sœur dans une tenue trop légère à son goût ; il emmena son compagnon de discussion dans une autre pièce pour dérober les jambes de Serena à sa vue.

Serena les regarda passer la porte du coin de l'œil et mordit dans un croissant. En mâchant, les yeux pensifs fixés droit devant elle, elle prit la résolution de parler en tête-à-tête avec Van : peut-être le fait de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes résoudrait leur problème commun.


	2. Chapitre 2

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 2—

Après un dernier serrage de mains, Allen laissa Van sur le perron et ferma la porte derrière lui ; le jeune roi s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix féminine l'interpella : « Van, attends ! »

Serena accourait. Revenant de son footing matinal, elle portait une tenue légère et sportive, bien peu en rapport avec les vêtements ordinaires d'une jeune fille de la bonne société. A son retour, ne possédant aucun effet personnel – excpeté l'uniforme de Dilandau –, Serena n'avait rien eu pour s'habiller ; Allen l'avait invité à se servir des habits de leur mère. Elle avait accepté. Hélas, cette garde-robe n'était composée que de tenues, élégantes certes, mais qui couvraient tout le corps et n'étaient guère confortables ou pratiques. Serena n'appréciait guère l'idée d'être vêtue en permanence ainsi ; à vivre dans le corps d'un garçon, elle s'était habituée à la relative liberté dont ceux-ci disposaient pour s'habiller. Elle avait exposé son problème à Allen ; comprenant ce qu'elle souhaitait, il avait refusé qu'elle se fasse tailler des vêtements de garçon ou de fille de ferme. Elle avait toutefois réussi à le convaincre de lui donner un peu d'argent pour acheter du tissu et se fabriquer elle-même des habits. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle mésestimait la tâche et, n'ayant jamais appris à coudre, qu'elle ne saurait se tailler des vêtements corrects et retournerait bien vite prendre ses habits dans l'armoire de leur mère ; elle n'était pas bête et s'était bien gardé de lui préciser que Dilandau savait coudre ; il retravaillait ses habits pour mieux les façonner à sa personnalité, ses uniformes fantasques n'avaient donc jamais étonné personne ?

« Qu'y a-t-il, Serena ? demanda Van.

— J'aimerais… qu'on parle, lui dit-elle un peu essoufflée. J'aimerais… qu'on parle de… Dilandau. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle ; Van détourna les yeux un instant à l'évocation de son ancien ennemi qui était sans doute toujours vivant quelque part dans Serena.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on parle de… _lui_.

— Oui… Tu as évidemment remarqué mon attitude distante envers toi… comme j'ai remarqué la tienne envers moi. »

Un silence gêné s'écoula ; Van avait naïvement espéré que cela ne se voyait pas trop.

« J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que Dilandau et toi soyez la même personne, expliqua-t-il finalement, s'enfonçant les mains dans les poches. ça me met un peu… mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi ça ? Tu penses que Dilandau était un être satanique ?

— Hé bien… »

Sans aller jusque-là, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas loin de sa pensée ; Van préféra ne rien dire, jugeant que c'était peut-être exagéré… l'était-ce vraiment ?

« Tu sais, même s'il était une création des sorciers, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain comme les autres avec ses amours, ses haines, ses joies et ses peines.

— Surtout ses haines ! s'exclama Van.

— J'avoue que c'est ce qu'il ressentait le plus », murmura Serena, regardant l'herbe. Cette remarque était plus destinée à elle-même. « Cependant, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas aidé, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Van. Les sorciers ont tout fait pour qu'il haïsse les gens. Ils lui ont fait croire que le monde était mauvais, que tout le monde le détestait. Dilandau a souvent été malheureux. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il a pleuré en cachette. Tu sais, il y avait des gens qu'il aimait… et certaines de ces personnes le lui rendaient bien.

— Qui ? » Le ton de Van était dubitatif. Il voyait mal qui pouvait aimer Dilandau… quelqu'un d'aussi cinglé que lui peut-être ?

« Les Dragonslayers… Jajuka… Dilandau aimait bien ton frère aussi, cela dépendait des moments.

— Et ces personnes l'aimaient ?

— Mmh… Jajuka, c'est moi qu'il aimait comme si j'étais sa fille. Néanmoins, son amour et son attitude protectrice se sont naturellement reportés sur Dilandau. Folken… Folken, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait ! Ton frère a toujours été très… opaque… inexpressif ; j'ignore ce qu'il voulait cacher derrière cette façade d'indifférence. Pour ce qui est des Dragonslayers, je peux te dire qu'ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup.

— L'amour est aveugle », ricana Van. Serena le regarda durement, parée à défendre sa moitié : « Ne dis pas ça ! Dilandau était un être très attachant. Tu n'as pas le droit de le juger, tu n'as jamais vu que ses mauvais aspects. Bien sûr, il avait des pulsions violentes et meurtrières, mais il n'en était pas responsable ! Tu sais ce que les sorciers lui ont fait endurer ? Tu sais ce que ces hommes – s'ils méritent encore d'être appelés ainsi– lui ont mis dans le crâne ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Le sais-tu ? Tu crois peut-être que tu aurais été moins violent ? Plus humain ? Est-ce qu'au contraire tu n'aurais pas été pire que lui ? »

Serena le toisa d'une drôle de façon. Van se gratta l'épaule, regarda ailleurs.

« Oui, tu aurais été pire que lui », assura-t-elle au bout de quelques instants en hochant doucement la tête. Van écarquilla les yeux, atterré qu'elle ose dire une chose pareille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? cria-t-il, blessé.

— Je t'ai vu te battre. Je t'ai vu tuer. Je t'ai vu enlever des vies aveuglément, sans pitié. Je t'ai vu féroce ! Je t'ai vu carnassier ! »

Elle approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, le regard sévère.

« Pourtant… tu n'as été manipulé par aucun sorcier ce me semble. »

Serena s'était faite cinglante, elle défendait Dilandau, elle défendait une part d'elle-même. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était le reflet exact de la vérité, elle n'inventait rien, elle n'exagérait rien, elle se contentait uniquement de décrire ce qu'elle avait vu.

Les yeux écarquillés de Van fixaient Serena. Ce qu'elle venait de dire le sidérait ; pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : oui, il avait tué, oui, il avait été sans pitié… et sans l'aide d'aucun sorcier. Au moins, lui, n'y avait-il pris aucun plaisir. Du moins, il l'estimait. Aucun plaisir dans cette vengeance ? Aucune excitation alors qu'il s'octroyait le droit divin d'ôter la vie ?

« Tu vas sans doute me dire que c'est à cause des circonstances, reprit Serena, que tu étais en légitime défense, que c'est à cause de ce qu'a fait Dilandau. De mon côté, je te demanderai de songer que s'il n'y avait pas eu certaines autres circonstances, Dilandau ne serait jamais devenu le psychopathe que tu connais. »

Serena marcha un peu, s'éloignant lentement de Van. Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui.

« La vie est un immense concours de circonstances… plus ou moins heureuses. Peut-on vraiment en vouloir aux gens qui sont victimes de ces circonstances ? De quels côtés se trouvent le bien et le mal ? Où se situe la frontière ? Combien de gens sont persuadés de lutter pour le bien ? Nous sommes _tous_ persuadés de nous battre pour le bon camp, d'agir pour le mieux ! »

Elle pouffa, semblant se moquer d'elle-même, se rapprocha.

« Laisse tomber tout cela pour l'instant, le moment est mal choisi pour un cours de philo. ça va, Van ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as… raison. »

Un petit sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Serena.

« Donc, tu admets que Dilandau n'est pas aussi monstrueux que tu le disais. Tu vas me regarder autrement à présent ? » triompha-t-elle.

Van hésita un instant, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui », dit-il d'un ton triste et sincère. Il se sentait vaguement coupable et complètement démoralisé. Il se demandait s'il avait des raisons de se sentir coupable de ses actes et il n'arrivait pas à répondre à ses questions par un "non" franc et massif.

« Je me sens mieux maintenant que je t'ai parlé », lui assura Serena d'une voix chaleureuse.

Elle s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle, se tourna encore une fois, changeant d'avis ; un petit sourire énigmatique éclairait son visage pâle.

« Je voulais juste te dire… Tu sais quelle est la première chose que Dilandau a pensé de toi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sûrement un truc du genre : "Qui est ce paysan qui ose me parler sur ce ton ?" » répondit Van d'un air amusé. Serena secoua la tête et fit "non" de l'index.

« Pas du tout. Il a pensé : "beau gosse." »

Van éclata de rire.

« Tu te fiches de moi !

— Absolument pas ! Il t'a trouvé mignon. A son goût ! Son type d'homme quoi ! »

Sur ce, elle entra dans le manoir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Van était complètement abasourdi et étrangement heureux de la révélation que venait de lui faire la jeune fille, cela l'avait guéri d'un seul coup de la petite déprime qu'il débutait. Est-ce que le fait d'être jugé beau par un garçon – un _garçon _! – totalement dérangé pouvait-il être considéré comme un motif quelconque de joie et de fierté ? Peu importait, il se sentait content.


	3. Chapitre 3

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 3—

Assise dans la vaste salle à manger du manoir Schezar, Serena lisait tranquillement un livre. Le roman parlait d'un jeune garçon partant à l'aventure ; Serena était fascinée par les descriptions des pays enchanteurs que le jeune homme visitait, les gens qu'il rencontrait. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, songeant que sa vie à elle avait été digne d'un roman d'aventures jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Elle revint à sa lecture, un léger sourire fleurissant ses lèvres.

Allen entra dans la pièce et vint l'interrompre.

« Serena, je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr », répondit-elle en fermant son livre. Allen vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il se mordilla la lèvre – comment aborder un tel sujet ? – et dit : « Je ne vais pas t'entretenir indéfiniment. »

Serena arqua les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu veux que je trouve un travail ? Que je ramène de l'argent ? » répondit-elle naturellement.

Son frère parut choqué ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Serena arrive à cette conclusion.

« Non ! Quelle idée voyons ! Ce n'est pas le rôle des femmes que de gagner l'argent du ménage. »

A ces mots, Serena se crispa. Le _rôle_ des femmes ? Qu'était-ce à dire ? N'avait-elle d'autres avenirs que ceux de devenir épouse et mère ? Ne pouvait-elle voir plus grand juste parce qu'elle était née femme ?

« De plus, poursuivait Allen, ma situation financière n'est pas mauvaise, loin de là. » Allen avait espéré que la pilule passerait mieux s'il l'abordait de ce côté, mais Serena faisait complètement fausse route, car en vérité, l'argent n'avait rien à voir dans le débat. « Donc, vraiment, la question n'est pas là, c'est avant tout un problème de bienséance. A de rares exceptions près, il est essentiel pour une femme d'être mariée et de fonder une famille. Celles qui ne se marient pas sont mal vues. Comme tu ne vas pas tarder à devenir une femme, il est temps de commencer à te chercher un mari. Plus tôt nous nous y prendrons, mieux cela vaudra pour toi car cela nous donnera plus de temps pour y réfléchir et te trouver le meilleur parti possible. »

Allen voulait le meilleur pour sa sœur ; Serena en était consciente. Cependant, il avait tort de penser que le mieux pour elle était de se trouver un bon mari. Et elle se fichait pas mal de la bienséance.

« Je pense qu'on pourra facilement te trouver un homme bien car tu es très jolie et je donnerai une belle dot – j'en ai les moyens. Sache que tu as déjà un certain nombre de prétendants. » Il ne disait pas ça pour la flatter, mais par fierté. « A la capitale d'Astria, il y a des garçons tout à fait comme il faut qui m'ont demandé si tu étais à marier. Il y a de très bons partis parmi eux. Physiquement, beaucoup sont parfaitement acceptables, et même beaux. Il y a donc de quoi faire un beau mariage et de beaux enfants. »

Serena n'écoutait plus son frère, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Se marier ? Elle n'avait que quinze ans !

« Je te les présenterai. C'est toi qui le choisiras. »

Son oreille distraite saisit les derniers mots ; elle fronça le nez de dégoût. En bon prince, il lui donnait le droit de choisir, il lui accordait une faveur, lui faisait une fleur. Comme si, normalement, le choix ne lui incombait pas, comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« J'ai fait une petite sélection, les trois qui me semblaient les mieux », poursuivait Allen.

Il assurait qu'elle pourrait choisir mais avait tout de même fait une présélection ! Un mariage arrangé se profilait. Pourtant, Allen était mieux placé que personne pour savoir combien ce type de mariage pouvait rendre les gens malheureux : il avait eu une liaison avec Marlène, une femme mariée, une femme qui n'avait pas eu le choix de son mari, qui ne voulait pas l'épouser et qui l'avait fait quand même. Qu'était-il advenu ? Elle l'avait trompé. Pourquoi se marier si c'est pour cocufier son mari ? Serena n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Autant rester une femme libre à ce compte. Un mariage, c'est un gage d'amour et de fidélité, non ?

Elle était restée à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du mariage à l'âge de cinq ans. On rencontrait un garçon magnifiquement beau et gentil, l'amour était immédiat et réciproque, on se mariait et on vivait très heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… comme dans les contes. Elle ignorait à l'époque que la majorité des mariages sur Gaïa étaient des mariages arrangés, que la principale motivation de ces arrangements était l'argent, que l'amour était loin d'être la première préoccupation dans cette affaire et que, d'une manière générale, le mariage n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Elle l'avait découvert récemment et ne s'était pas encore faite à cette idée qu'elle trouvait sordide. De plus, les filles étaient obligées de se marier car elles ne travaillaient pas et étaient donc un poids financier pour leur famille… sans compter la question de "bienséance" : comme l'avait dit son frère une femme mariée était assez souvent mal vue.

« Je refuse de me marier, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Du moins pour l'instant. Si c'est à cause de l'argent que je coûte que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, alors, je travaillerai. »

Allen eut l'air peiné ; elle aurait sans doute dû sans vouloir de lui causer du chagrin, d'avoir l'air d'insinuer qu'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle.

« Il n'est absolument pas question que tu travailles ! Et tu ne me coûtes pas, c'est pour ton bien que je veux que tu te maries, pas pour celui de mes finances. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me débarrasser de toi. Et il n'est pas question de te marier dans les jours qui viennent. Cela ne se fera que d'ici trois ou quatre ans, rassure-toi.

— Et si d'ici-là, je ne veux toujours pas me marier ? Et si j'ai envie de travailler, de gagner ma vie, de ne pas être dépendante, de ne rien devoir à personne ? » demanda-t-elle se levant et se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

Allen se leva à son tour, éberlué des paroles de sa sœur. La colère ne tarda pas à monter.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! J'espère pour toi que cela ne sera pas le cas. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Tu te marieras, il est hors de question que ma sœur reste célibataire et se paye la lubie de gagner son pain comme un homme ; que diraient les gens ? D'où tiens-tu une idée pareille d'ailleurs ? »

Allen sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était furieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Serena refuserait de se marier.

« Travailler, une femme ! Ramener sa pitance. Et puis quoi encore ? » marmonnait-il en sortant.

Dès le départ de son frère, Serena se laissa tomber dans le canapé, l'air hagard, les yeux secs.

« Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, il me mariera… de force s'il le faut ! dit-elle à haute voix. Ce n'est pas par méchanceté, il est convaincu que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, que les gens chuchoteraient sur mon passage si je me mêlais de vouloir être une femme libre. »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais moi je _veux_ être une femme libre ! Et je me fiche bien des gens et de tous les ragots qu'ils pourront inventer sur mon compte ! »

Oui, elle s'en fichait… ce n'était pas le cas d'Allen. Que pourrait-elle bien faire pour échapper au mariage dans ces conditions ? Elle chassa d'un geste ses idées noires, rouvrit son livre et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. C'était peine perdue, les mots se perdaient dans son esprit aussitôt lus. Elle envoya valser le livre à travers la pièce, se leva. Elle se massa les tempes, elle était préoccupée et malheureuse, ce qui la rendait faible et brouillait son esprit. Elle fit deux pas, titubante, s'appuya à la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a… »

Elle fut prise d'une convulsion, s'accrocha à la table. Des sons incontrôlés s'échappèrent de sa bouche ; elle saisit son ventre de ses deux mains. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, une grimace tordait sa bouche. Elle poussa un cri inintelligible et tomba à genoux. Son front se perla de sueur, elle respirait difficilement. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage, s'accouda sur le sol, le dos rond.

« ça… hoc !… ça re… recommence… _il_… _il_… il revient ! »

Profitant de son désarroi et de sa faiblesse, Dilandau reprenait le dessus… ou n'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui inconsciemment lui demandait de revenir ? N'était-ce pas là une solution toute trouvée pour échapper au mariage ? Redevenir un garçon ? Démontrer à Allen et à tout le monde qu'il était impossible de marier une fille qui n'en était pas totalement une ? Dans la douleur, un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que cette heureuse conclusion lui venait à l'esprit.

La métamorphose opérant, ses yeux virèrent au rouge ; ce ne fut d'abord que deux anneaux autour de ses iris bleus, ensuite deux billes sanglantes. Ses cheveux blonds pâles devinrent argent. Sa poitrine disparut, lui causant maintes douleurs. Enfin, tous les attributs du corps masculin de Dilandau apparurent.

Il souffla bruyamment, se dressa sur ses genoux. Hagard, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, la bouche pendante. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux avant de soulever un genou tremblant et de poser un pied droit hésitant sur le sol ; faisant de même avec le gauche, il se leva péniblement.

Se tournant pour regarder derrière lui, il vit le livre sur le sol, le ramassa. Il le feuilleta, lut des passages. L'histoire ne lui disait absolument rien, il haussa les épaules et le posa sur la table. Il promena de nouveau son regard dans la pièce, vit une armoire vitrée et se dirigea vers elle. Il regarda à l'intérieur ; c'était une bibliothèque, sans doute le livre qu'il avait trouvé au sol en venait. Machinalement, il rechercha l'espace vide laissé par le roman et tapota la vitre quand il le repéra.

Il fronça les sourcils, las et migraineux, se recula. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il en était pratiquement sûr ; pourtant, ces lieux lui semblaient vaguement familiers… comme s'il les avait vus dans un songe.

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, fouillant sa mémoire trouée comme une passoire. Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait ? Il se massa les tempes, tendant d'ordonner ses pensées.

Van !

Il était en train de se battre avec Van, voilà son dernier souvenir !

« Serena, je t'emmène cet après-midi à Astria, nous y rencontrerons un de tes prétendants. Ce n'est pas la peine de protester, ma décision est prise ! »

Reconnaissant cette voix – _Allen ?_ –, Dilandau se tourna et fronça les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Quel était cet endroit ? Que faisait cet imbécile ici ?

Le chevalier avait questionné Serena sans la regarder.

« J'aimerais que tu te comportes comme il se… »

Il venait de lever le regard sur un Dilandau qui le toisait avec un œil grand ouvert et l'autre à demi-fermé.

« Dilandau, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

— Allen », répondit Dilandau d'un ton sec, du dégoût dans la voix.

Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant une longue minute ; Allen n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur soit redevenue l'être le plus abject qu'il connaisse ; Dilandau, quant à lui, ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il y faisait, encore moins comment il y était arrivé. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que faisait Allen ici ; et sa présence le préoccupait beaucoup : c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence d'Allen après un des trous dont il était désormais familier, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'Allen l'appelait Serena en ces circonstances, car – il en était sûr – c'était lui que le chevalier Astrien désignait par ce prénom.

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Que faire ? C'était sa sœur. Il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre mal. Il fallait le maîtriser et faire en sorte que Serena revienne. La question était : comment ?

Dilandau avait porté la main à sa taille : il ne portait pas son épée ! Cela le fâcha… d'autant plus qu'Allen, lui, avait la sienne ; il ne paraissait pas avoir des intentions belliqueuses à son égard, cependant cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était à l'abri d'une attaque et Dilandau se serait senti plus à son aise s'il avait eu de quoi se défendre… et surtout de quoi attaquer. Il était tout seul, dans un endroit inconnu, sans épée, sans armure, sans guymelef, sans rien ! Et Allen, armé, se trouvait en face de lui.

Une angoisse commença à monter en lui, un vent de panique, son souffle se fit plus court ; il regarda tout autour de lui frénétiquement, tournant la tête de toute part.

« Jajuka ! Jajuka ! » hurla-t-il soudainement, le regard aux abois. Ce cri de désespoir sortit Allen de ses pensées.

« Il est mort », dit-il sans se soucier de la peine qu'il pouvait causer par ses paroles. Dilandau n'était que haine et mépris de toute façon, il serait étonnant qu'il ait ressenti le moindre sentiment d'amitié pour un de ses hommes. La perte d'un de ses soldats serait juste un sujet de contrariété supplémentaire pour lui.

« Comment ? souffla Dilandau, laissant tomber ses bras ballants.

— Jajuka, c'était bien l'homme-chien parmi tes soldats ? »

Dilandau hocha lentement la tête.

« Il est mort, ne compte pas sur lui pour venir te chercher. Et puis, rassure-toi, il n'y a aucun péril pour toi : si j'avais voulu ta mort, je t'aurais laissé te faire tuer sur ce champ de bataille. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas agir ainsi et je t'ai sauvé la vie… car tu es ma sœur. »

Dilandau crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Jajuka mort ? Il ne savait par quel miracle de volonté il parvenait à rester debout. Et voilà que non content de lui envoyer un tel coup, Allen lui annonçait la plus abracadabrante des nouvelles : « tu es ma sœur ». Dilandau balaya cela d'un geste sec de la main. Allen qui le prenait pour sa sœur ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le pauvre demeuré délirait. Et s'il affabulait en parlant de sa sœur, sans doute en était-il de même pour Jajuka. Oui, Jajuka était vivant ; Allen mentait. Il faisait ça pour le blesser, pour l'affaiblir ; s'il croyait que Dilandau se laisserait prendre à ce piège mesquin, il se trompait lourdement.

« Pauvre fou ! Que se passe-t-il donc sous ton crâne vide ? Ta vie est-elle si ennuyeuse que tu ressens le besoin de t'inventer des contes ? Désolé de te faire de la peine, mais je ne suis pas ta sœur. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas ! Et qu'est-ce que je fiche là ? C'est toi qui m'as amené ici ? Tu as décidé que j'étais ta sœur et tu as profité que j'étais inconscient pour m'enlever ! Je pars. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas mon épée, sans ça, je t'aurais déjà embroché ! »

Dilandau se tourna, ayant avisé une porte derrière lui. Allen tendit le bras en avant.

« Dilandau, attends ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité, je te le jure. Tu es ma sœur, on t'a manipulé, les sorciers t'ont manipulé, Folken me l'a dit ! »

Au nom de son ancien supérieur, Dilandau fit volte-face.

« Folken ? »

Il avait réussi à capter son intérêt, il fallait à présent le convaincre.

« Il m'a dit que les sorciers Zaïbacher enlevaient des enfants pour servir de cobayes à leurs expériences. Ma sœur, Serena, a été enlevée quand elle avait cinq ans. Je croyais qu'elle s'était perdue, mes parents aussi. En fait, elle servait aux sorciers Zaïbachers. Tu es ma sœur, Dilandau ; tu es Serena Schezar, ma sœur. »

Les sorciers. Les sorciers dont il avait si peur ; il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, il ne se souvenait de ce qui se passait avec eux que par bribes. Etait-ce eux qui étaient à l'origine de ses absences ? Est-ce que ses absences seraient dues au fait qu'il devenait de temps en temps… Serena ?

Dilandau se mit à secouer la tête, refusant cette idée, refusant d'être une femme, refusant d'être la sœur d'Allen Schezar, rejetant au loin le fait qu'il ne serait que le fruit d'expériences démoniaques.

« Dieu, Dieu… tu mens ! J'ignore quel bénéfice tu tires de tes propos ridicules ni où tu as été les pêcher, mais tu mens ! »

Allen s'approcha de lui, il se retint d'aller poser une main sur l'épaule de Dilandau de peur qu'il se braque définitivement.

« Non, je ne te mens pas. D'ailleurs, je peux te le prouver… du moins en partie. Par exemple, comment expliques-tu ta présence ici ? Chez moi ?

— Je… » commença Dilandau. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement. « C'est toi qui m'as amené ici Allen ! Tu as perdu ta sœur il y a longtemps et tu t'es inventé cette fable et tu m'as amené ici ! »

Au fond, Dilandau n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il ne se souvenait pas de son enfance, il était orphelin, il avait peur des sorciers, une peur maladive et incontrôlable, il avait des absences – des jours entiers dont il ne se souvenait pas – et dans deux d'entre elles, il s'était retrouvé aux côtés d'Allen qui l'avait appelé Serena.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux écarquillés et fous.

« Tu mens », insista-t-il en pleurnichant, impuissant.

Allen s'en voulait de le faire pleurer. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Et il n'allait pas se mettre à avoir pitié de Dilandau tout de même ?

« Tu _sais_ que je dis la vérité, redeviens Serena », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune garçon resta debout, la tête penchée, pleurant à gros sanglots dans ses mains.

« Dilandau, s'il te plaît. »

Dilandau renifla. Il se sécha les yeux et le visage rapidement.

« Non ! cria-t-il soudainement. Non ! répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Je ne peux pas être ta sœur ! Je refuse d'être ta sœur ! Je te déteste ! Je t'ai toujours détesté ! »

Il fixa Allen du regard, décidé.

« Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il.

— Non, attends ! »

Dilandau s'éloigna à reculons, surveillant la réaction d'Allen ; ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il arriva près de la porte et l'ouvrit, le regard toujours fixé sur le chevalier.

« Adieu.

— Dilandau, réfléchis avant d'agir ainsi.

— C'est tout réfléchi. »

Il passa la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Allen le poursuivit par instinct ; après réflexion et une vingtaine de mètres, il y renonça.

« Dilandau… »

Il regarda sa "sœur" courir au loin, s'évanouir entre les arbres.

« Il… non… _Elle_ reviendra. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 4—

Après une longue course destinée à l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son ennemi juré – après Van –, Dilandau stoppa soudainement. Il se plia en deux, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle ; il se redressa et s'adossa contre un arbre le temps de récupérer.

« Je ne… suis pas… sa… sœur ! » cracha-t-il, toujours essoufflé.

Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et posa le derrière par terre, les jambes à demi pliées, l'épaule et la joue gauche collées contre l'écorce. Il regarda ses jambes, elles étaient couvertes d'un pantalon léger fait en toile beige. Ses chaussures étaient des petits escarpins noirs. Son torse était voilé par un chemisier léger et blanc, couvert de dentelles et de broderies. Il eut une moue dégoûtée ; comment avait-il pu se retrouver habillé comme une fille ? Déjà lors d'une de ses absences précédentes, il s'était "réveillé" vêtu dans ce style… et Allen était là et l'avait appelé Serena.

L'Astrien dirait-il la vérité ?

Dilandau resta là, pensif, fixant sa poitrine. Il se releva bientôt, posa ses poings serrés sur ses hanches.

« Il faut que je me trouve d'autres habits, déclara-t-il à haute voix. Ceux-ci ne me ressemblent pas… même en admettant que je sois une femme ! »

Après le refus et la fuite, il commençait, au calme, loin d'Allen, doucement, à envisager l'éventualité qu'il puisse être un autre individu que Dilandau Albatou, même si cela lui paraissait difficile à croire et encore plus à admettre.

Il reprit son chemin, en marchant cette fois, tentant de repérer où il se trouvait et s'il voyait une habitation où on pourrait le renseigner. La maison d'où il venait de s'enfuir semblait être la seule à des kilomètres, et il ne connaissait pas cette région… bien qu'elle lui rappelât confusément quelque chose, des choses enfouies profondément.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche – douloureuse, maudits soient ces escarpins ! –, il arriva en vue d'un village. Avisant un magasin de vêtements usagés, il voulut y pénétrer et se ravisa immédiatement en se rendant compte que ses poches étaient vides. Il ne pouvait espérer des vêtements qu'en les volant ou les mendiant, or ces perspectives lui paraissaient aussi déshonorantes l'une que l'autre.

Les gens dans la rue se retournaient pour regarder cet étrange garçon qui se promenait habillé en femme ; certains ricanaient, quelques uns l'insultaient, d'autres se contentaient de lui jeter des regards désapprobateurs et méprisants. Dilandau fut vite irrité de ce manège. Il n'était guère habitué à être sujet aux railleries, encore moins à les subir sans riposter. Il fut sur le point de répondre aux passants, se retint en se rendant compte qu'il ne payait pas de mine et n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre si la foule décidait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici ; il repartit, la rage contenue et les yeux baissés.

Quand il sortit de la ville, ses yeux étaient mouillés des larmes de rage qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Il les essuya, les dents serrées, et repartit d'un pas ferme vers le manoir Schezar.

Il n'avait que cette solution.

~oOo~

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur quand il poussa la porte du manoir, l'impression de faire une croix sur un principe qu'il s'était juré ne jamais renier. Allen était assis ; il leva des yeux surpris sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si tôt, pensait encore moins que sa sœur lui reviendrait sous sa forme masculine.

« Dilandau ?

— A… A… Allen, je… j'ai… j'ai besoin de… vêtements… différents. »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de la bouche de Dilandau, butant et s'accrochant dans sa détestation pour Allen. En être réduit à de telles extrémités qu'il devait mendier des habits à cet homme !

Allen regarda son visage fixement avant de détailler son habillement.

« Je vais te donner de quoi te changer, proposa-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas de vêtements t'appartenant ! » s'exclama l'éphèbe. Plutôt se promener nu ou vêtu d'une robe légère que de porter les habits de ce chevalier d'opérette.

Allen soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai jeté les habits que Serena portait lorsqu'elle venait de revenir à elle, dit-il d'un ton las. Ton uniforme Zaïbacher, ajouta-t-il. De toute façon, t'en vêtir aurait été une mauvaise idée : cela aurait été extrêmement mal vu. »

Dilandau serra les dents. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ce que pensaient les abrutis peuplant Gaïa ? Et de quel droit Allen avait-il jeté son uniforme ? Il n'était pas en position pour protester ou lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

« Serena a tenu absolument à avoir des pantalons et des tenues que je trouve par trop masculines, poursuivait Allen, sans doute parce qu'elle a longtemps été un garçon. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver ton bonheur. »

Dilandau parut rassuré. Tant pis pour son uniforme ; et ce grand idiot avait probablement raison : même s'il se fichait de ce que pensaient les gens, cette tenue n'était guère discrète, mieux valait des vêtements civils.

« Je te les donne à une condition… » ajouta Allen.

Le calme quitta l'adolescent. Une condition ? Qu'allait-il oser lui demander en échange ?

« Laquelle ? » demanda Dilandau, tâchant de paraître méprisant et non inquiet.

Allen le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu resteras ici. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, atterré par l'énormité que venait de proférer le chevalier céleste ; il éclata d'un rire soudain.

« Ici ? Avec toi ?… Quelle folie ! Je viendrai t'assassiner dans ton lit, mon pauvre Allen ! Je ne tiendrai pas une nuit sans le faire ! pérora-t-il.

— Alors, je ne te donne pas les vêtements », rétorqua Allen d'un ton neutre en haussant mollement les épaules.

Piégé. Il était piégé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, se mordit la lèvre, le nez froncé. Il n'avait pas le choix !

« Très bien, j'accepte. Donne-moi ces vêtements », se rendit-il. Allen eut un sourire. Il monta les deux premières marches de l'escalier et se tourna vers Dilandau, tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air de le regarder de haut malgré sa position dominante.

« Si jamais tu fais semblant d'accepter tout en comptant t'en aller dès que je t'aurai donné tes habits, je préfère te signaler que tu n'as absolument pas d'argent, donc pas de quoi manger et pas d'autre endroit où dormir qu'ici. »

Au contraire d'Allen, et malgré la différence de taille augmentée des deux marches, Dilandau prit son air le plus hautain pour lui répondre.

« Je ne pensais de toute façon pas à partir. Je t'ai donné ma parole et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je n'en ai qu'une !

— Nous sommes donc d'accord », fit Allen dans un sourire chaleureux.

Dilandau fronça le nez et leva les yeux.

« à peu de chose près, oui. Ces habits, où sont-ils ?

— Dans ta chambre, répondit Allen. Mais peut-être faut-il que je te la montre ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

— Peut-être oui », s'exclama Dilandau d'un ton sec.

Le chevalier fit signe au Zaïbacher de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans une chambre. La pièce était tapissée d'un rose pastel et remplie de dentelles et de broderies… comme son chemisier. Elle ressemblait à une chambre de petite fille ; sans doute Serena n'avait-elle pas été présente assez longtemps pour mûrir ce cadre.

A ce propos, combien de temps s'était écoulé durant son absence ? Il faudrait qu'il approfondisse ce point.

« Tu comptes me faire vivre dans cette bonbonnière ? demanda-t-il, ne revenant pas qu'Allen, aussi stupide qu'il soit, puisse s'imaginer qu'il accepterait cela.

— Tu as parfaitement le droit de changer la décoration si ça te chante… tant que cela ne devient pas glauque, répondit son frère.

— Pourquoi serait-ce glauque ? » protesta Dilandau, prenant la mouche.

Allen haussa les épaules. Il se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de la rouvrir pour ajouter : « Tous les habits doivent se trouver dans l'armoire. Demande-moi si tu ne trouves pas ce que tu veux. » et de s'en aller. Pour de bon, cette fois.

-

Une fois seul, Dilandau regarda attentivement tout ce qui composait la chambre : tapisserie, parquet, meubles, bibelots… Rien ! Tout cela ne lui disait rien ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être… peut-être que sa première idée était la bonne, peut-être qu'Allen affabulait en prétendant qu'il était sa sœur. Pourtant, pourquoi Allen dirait-il ça si c'était faux ? Quelle explication y aurait-il à cette mascarade burlesque ?

Dilandau s'assit sur le lit, le menton posé dans sa main gauche, le coude sur son genou. Il laissa son regard errer à travers la pièce, fronça les sourcils, insatisfait de ne pas trouver de réponse convenable à toutes ces interrogations.

A chacune de ses absences prolongées, c'était le trou noir ; il ne se souvenait de rien. Cela ne serait donc pas anormal que cet endroit ne lui soit pas familier même s'il était réellement Serena. D'ailleurs, même avant ses "absences", il lui arrivait de ne se souvenir des évènements que par bribes. A présent qu'il y repensait, Jajuka était bien mort. Du moins, il lui semblait vaguement que c'était le cas. Il lui semblait même en fouillant sa mémoire défaillante qu'il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux.

C'était si flou.

Comment était-il mort ?

« Jajuka… » murmura-t-il, meurtri. Jajuka… et les autres… tous… ils étaient tous morts. Chester, Gatti, Guimel, Dalettau… et Miguel, mort le premier, parti le premier. Il ne se souvenait pas de leur mort après son absence, c'était Jajuka qui le lui avait rappelé. Il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il ne connaisse rien de cet endroit car, s'il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir des choses qu'il avait vécues, comment pourrait-il se rappeler celles que Serena avait vécues.

Son regard recommença à errer, épiant le moindre objet de la pièce, en quête – vaine – de souvenirs, en quête de racines. D'un air las mais décidé, il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, remuant les cintres à la recherche d'habits qui lui conviendraient mieux que ceux qu'il portait actuellement.

Il passa en revue deux robes, une jupe, quelques chemisiers, nota au passage qu'il n'y avait pas de dentelles sur ceux-là. Tant mieux, il avait horreur de la dentelle. Il trouva enfin les pantalons, il y en avait trois. Il arrêta son choix sur celui qui lui semblait le plus beau. Il avait l'air léger et c'était un pantalon mi-long, idéal pour la saison. Il le jeta sur le lit et retourna à son inspection de l'armoire pour trouver de quoi couvrir son torse. Il fouina dans les étagères et finit par tomber sur des débardeurs, à sa grande joie. Il en prit un rouge, lui fit suivre le même chemin que le pantalon qu'il avait choisi.

Il enleva le chemisier par la tête sans prendre la peine de le déboutonner, le laissa tomber par terre, envoya valser ses escarpins. En faisant ce dernier geste, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures à se mettre. Il fronça le nez ; il serait étonnant que Serena ait des chaussures qui lui conviennent. Il haussa les épaules brusquement, décidant qu'il faisait beau et qu'il pouvait aussi bien marcher pieds nus ; il en fallait plus pour lui faire peur. Il déboutonna son pantalon, l'ôta, le regarda de plus près et décida que s'il n'y avait pas eu le chemisier en dentelles, il aurait pu le trouver très bien sur lui. Son regard se porta machinalement vers la psyché ; il constata avec horreur qu'il portait une petite culotte à dentelles.

« Mon dieu… » souffla-t-il, tétanisé. Il chercha frénétiquement dans l'armoire quelque chose de plus adapté à ses besoins, ne trouva rien qui put lui convenir. Il était hors de question qu'il enfile son pantalon directement sur son corps nu ; cela ne serait guère confortable. Il allait devoir garder la culotte de fille pour l'instant… le temps qu'il résolve ce problème. Il nota mentalement : caleçons et chaussures. Il lui faudrait emprunter de l'argent à Allen ; à cette pensée, il grimaça.

Il enfila le pantalon et se regarda sous toutes les coutures dans la glace. En y regardant de près, cela se voyait que c'était un pantalon de fille… mais seulement en y regardant de près. Et puis, il lui allait vraiment très bien ; ce beige clair lui convenait parfaitement. Il se mit de profil, constata que ce pantalon mettait particulièrement en valeur son anatomie, surtout la partie arrondie. Il eut un sourire orgueilleux.

Il passa le débardeur et s'assit sur le lit pour laisser vagabonder son esprit. Depuis combien de temps cette Serena avait-elle pris sa place ? Depuis combien de temps Jajuka était-il mort ? Il décida de demander des éclaircissements à Allen, ferma l'armoire et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de claquer durement la porte derrière lui.

~oOo~

Assis devant la table de la salle à manger, Allen faisait une patience. En esthète, Dilandau ne put s'empêcher de noter la beauté des cartes et se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil approfondi ; il le nota dans son esprit et posa au chevalier la question qui le préoccupait.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

Allen leva le nez du jeu, la dame de trèfle en main.

« Combien de temps quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Combien de temps que je ne suis plus moi… ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, pendant combien de temps ai-je été Serena ? »

Allen hocha la tête, regarda le jeu, posa la dame sur le roi de carreau.

« Pas très longtemps. Un mois je dirais. Non un peu moins, trois semaines peut-être, répondit-il sans détourner son attention du jeu.

— Trois semaines ? »

Dilandau respira ; son absence n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Et que s'est-il passé durant ses trois semaines ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas grand-chose », répondit Allen sans trop y réfléchir.

Dilandau fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait étrange qu'il ne se soit rien passé : si son dernier souvenir correspondait bien au retour de Serena, la guerre en était à son paroxysme et avait gagné la planète entière ; et voilà qu'il revenait trois semaines plus tard, que tout était calme et qu'Allen lui assurait qu'il ne s'était « pas passé grand-chose ».

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

Allen fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qui pourrait intéresser Dilandau dans les évènements des trois dernières semaines… ou plutôt les non-évènements tant cela avait été paisible. La guerre ne s'était-elle pas terminée justement il y a trois semaines ? Peu après que Serena soit…

« J'oubliais ! La paix a été conclue avec toutes les parties adverses, y compris l'empire Zaïbacher qui, de toute façon, a perdu toute raison de combattre après la mort de Don Kirke puisque c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul fait armé dans tout Gaïa. Excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite, j'avais oublié que Serena était déjà revenue quand c'est arrivé. Tu ne pouvais pas être au courant. »

Dilandau se félicita intérieurement : il avait tout manqué ! Ses absences étaient décidément fâcheuses.

« Ainsi, Don Kirke est mort », commenta Dilandau. Cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Seule la mort de Jajuka et des Dragonslayers lui faisaient mal, le reste de la planète pouvait bien périr qu'il s'en réjouirait plutôt.

« Oui, Folken l'a tué, répondait Allen.

— Pardon ? » souffla Dilandau, incrédule.

Allen confirma d'un lent hochement de tête. Dilandau resta silencieux quelques instants, il lui avait toujours semblé que Folken adulait Don Kirke, qu'est-ce qui avait bien se passer ? Il le lui demanderait.

« Comment va-t-il ce bon vieux Folken ? »

Le chevalier se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Il ne va plus du tout ; il est mort. »

Dilandau écarquilla les yeux. Un de plus ! Enfin… ce n'était que Folken, ce n'était guère grave. Tout de même, cela lui faisait quelque chose d'apprendre cela. De la peine ?

« Un effroyable concours de circonstances, ajoutait Allen. Lorsqu'il a tué Don Kirke – c'est Hitomi qui me l'a raconté, précisa-t-il.

— Hitomi ? demanda Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils.

— La fille de la Lune des Illusions. Donc, quand Folken a tué Don Kirke, son épée s'est cassé contre un mur ; un morceau a ricoché et est venu se planter dans son cœur. »

Dilandau en resta les yeux ronds. Folken n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

Allen soupira, pensif.

« Non, je crois que je t'ai tout dit », assura-t-il finalement. Il était agréablement étonné de l'attitude de Dilandau qui, pour l'instant, se révélait plutôt facile à vivre.

Dilandau s'appuya à la table et resta quelques secondes à réfléchir aux informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais me promener, informa-t-il. J'ai ton autorisation ? ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je te cloîtrai », rétorqua Allen sans quitter son jeu des yeux.


	5. Chapitre 5

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 5—

Dilandau franchit la porte du manoir. Il s'arrêta sur le perron, savourant la douce tiédeur de cette soirée d'été. Il se sentait étrangement bien, se surprenant lui-même de la façon dont il encaissait les évènements et les enseignements des dernières heures. La belle saison y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Dilandau ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais pu profiter d'une belle journée d'été comme il l'aurait souhaité. Sa vie, jusque là, n'avait été que succession de combats, entraînements, repos et repas, sans compter les interminables heures d'attente qu'on lui faisait subir en attendant une attaque. Cela les aurait tués de leur permettre d'avoir quelques loisirs ? Il y avait de longs moments où ils ne faisaient rien, ils auraient pu en profiter pour aller se distraire, mais non : il fallait rester à la disposition du haut commandement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il décida de marcher, de découvrir les environs. Il traversa le domaine, pénétra dans la forêt. Alors qu'il flânait sans but, juste pour profiter de la relaxation que lui procuraient la température et la verdure qui l'entourait, il fit une rencontre désagréable au détour d'un chemin.

« Van ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Di… Dilandau ? » répliqua le Roi de Fanélia, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

Remis de leurs surprises respectives, ils se toisèrent durant quelques minutes en gardant leurs distances.

« Tu as vu Allen ? » demanda Van, rompant le silence. Avait-on expliqué à Dilandau ce qu'il en était ? Si oui, comment avait-il réagi ? Et… avait-il laissé le temps au chevalier céleste de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ? Dilandau était assez vif et fourbe pour s'être saisi d'une arme et…

« Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit Dilandau, mettant fin aux cogitations de Van. Il m'a raconté un conte de fées : il était une fois une petite fille qui se fait enlever et transformer en garçon par de vilains sorciers… mais peut-être te l'a-t-il raconté à toi aussi ? »

Van hocha la tête. Puisqu'il en avait l'occasion, il s'attarda à regarder son vis-à-vis d'un œil neuf. Dilandau ne ressemblait plus vraiment au soldat qu'il avait connu, il portait juste un débardeur et un pantalon qui lui arrivait au-dessus des chevilles. Il était pieds nus et ne portait pas son épée ; ce qui était logique, Allen avait dû tout bazarder. Van nota autre chose…

« Tu es beaucoup mieux sans ton diadème », dit-il, sincère.

Dilandau se départit de l'air de défiance qu'il avait arboré jusque-là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de remarque et s'en trouvait désarçonné.

« Et cette tenue te va beaucoup mieux que ton uniforme, ajouta Van. Tu es vraiment très beau, le sais-tu ? »

Les mots sortaient naturellement de la bouche de Van, sans gêne ni tabou. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec Serena, il s'était fait à l'idée que Dilandau pouvait être quelqu'un de bien si on lui laissait sa chance. De plus, jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais vu que guindé dans son uniforme militaire et le trouvait tout à fait charmant dans la tenue décontractée qu'il portait actuellement. Il le contempla donc, un mince sourire aux lèvres ; il n'était pas habitué à voir Dilandau ainsi et cette vue le ravissait. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Dilandau était déjà très beau même dans sa tenue de Zaïbacher. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés le laissa se rincer l'œil sans rien dire, pas encore tout à fait remis des compliments qu'il venait de recevoir. Van le regardait avec tellement d'insistance qu'il finit par rougir de cette attention soudaine et inattendue. Il était un peu déconcerté… et flatté.

Les yeux du roi de Fanelia finirent par se poser sur la cicatrice de Dilandau, cette marque indélébile qu'avait laissée son épée sur le visage de l'adolescent. Van se sentit soudainement honteux, pourtant nul ne savait mieux que lui qu'il était en était de légitime défense lorsqu'il avait infligé cette blessure, Dilandau tentait de le tuer à ce moment-là et ce n'était pas une vue de son esprit. L'ancien commandant Zaïbacher ne vit pas sa honte, uniquement la direction de son regard ; cela lui rappela qu'il s'était promis une revanche. Il retrouva la parole et une attitude défiante.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, Van ! » s'exclama-t-il en portant la main à sa ceinture. Sa main ne rencontra que le vide et il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus son épée ; un coup d'œil sur son adversaire lui suffit pour constater qu'il n'était pas plus armé que lui. Un combat à mains nues s'annonçait. Cela tombait bien, cela allait le décrasser.

Van voyait d'un mauvais œil Dilandau se préparer à combattre. Il soupira, las par avance.

« Dilandau, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il est hors de question que je me batte contre toi.

— Aurais-tu peur Van ? » demanda l'ancien Zaïbacher dans un sourire carnassier.

Van souda son regard au sien.

« Oui… peur pour toi. Tu es Serena, la sœur d'Allen, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal. »

Cette dernière phrase mit Dilandau dans une rage folle. Il fouetta l'air de son pied, frappa le visage de Van avec force. Ce dernier accusa le coup et resta sonné durant quelques secondes. Cela suffit à Dilandau pour lui porter un coup de poing au ventre. Van s'écroula par terre, le souffle coupé, et décida subitement qu'il valait mieux se défendre ; il se releva pour se mettre en garde.

Ce geste équivalait à une acceptation du combat. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dilandau. Le combat réel pouvait commencer.

-

Dilandau prit l'avantage sur son adversaire dès le début du duel, il était cependant manifeste qu'il mettait toute sa hargne au combat alors que Van retenait au contraire ses coups, se contentant d'esquiver ou d'arrêter les attaques de son adversaire. Dilandau s'en rendait compte ; cette attitude lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Qu'attends-tu pour te battre sérieusement Van ? »

Le roi de Fanelia avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il obéisse s'il souhaitait mettre un terme à ce combat ; cependant, il ne voulait ni perdre, ni blesser Dilandau. Pour gagner sans lui faire de mal, il devait arriver à le bloquer ; plus facile à penser qu'à faire, surtout que Dilandau était loin d'être mauvais, il était même apparemment bien meilleur avec ses poings qu'avec son épée. Van, quant à lui, n'était pas accoutumé à ce genre de sport ; il devait compenser son manque de technique et d'expérience par la ruse et la force. Il était plus petit que Dilandau, mais plus lourd et plus solide ; il pouvait arriver à le paralyser ; une fois qu'il y serait parvenu, il le ramènerait à un semblant de raison.

Van se baissa pour éviter un coup, en profita pour attraper les jambes de son adversaire, le renversa et se coucha sur lui, le retenant fermement au sol. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai gagné », dit-il gravement.

Dilandau resta les lèvres serrées, rageant de sa défaite. Etait-il condamné à perdre éternellement contre Van ? Un changement dans les yeux de son adversaire vint le divertir, Van recommençait à le regarder comme il le faisait avant le combat ; ses yeux semblaient… _séduits_. Dilandau eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Van approcher ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes, les faisant se rencontrer ; il se laissa faire, ne pouvant reculer sa tête plus loin que le sol le permettait. S'il avait vraiment tenu à y échapper, il lui aurait suffi de tourner la tête ; en toute honnêteté, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable.

Notant que la personne qui lui causait grand émoi se laissait faire avec indolence, Van s'enhardit ; il fit passer sa langue entre les lèvres de sa proie, posa une main caressante sur la hanche de Dilandau et l'autre sur sa joue. L'ancien Zaïbacher sentit les caresses de son ennemi juré, se rendit surtout compte que Van se faisait moins lourd à présent : il ne le bloquait plus tout à fait, négligeant sa sécurité. Cela donna l'espoir à Dilandau de retourner la situation en sa faveur et d'arrêter de perdre continuellement contre cet imbécile de Van ; imbécile qui embrassait fort bien… mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Van, ne se doutant pas de ce que Dilandau tramait, continua à le goûter de bon cœur jusqu'au moment où il fut projeté par deux bras solides. Il atterrit au sol sur le dos dans une grimace de douleur ; promptement et d'une pirouette, l'ancien Zaïbacher se releva et posa un pied ferme sur la poitrine du Roi de Fanélia.

« Alors… _Qui_ a gagné ? » triompha-t-il. Van n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise. Dilandau le dominant et un rai de soleil filtrant à travers les arbres l'auréolant de lumière, il le regarda en plissant les yeux. Bientôt la surprise fit place à la déception, mais pas de s'être fait avoir bêtement, ni d'avoir perdu.

« C'est toi… c'est toi qui a gagné », admit-il d'un ton triste. Qu'il avait été bien contre la bouche de cet être androgyne, qu'elles étaient douces ses lèvres, et la peau de sa joue qu'il avait effleuré tendrement de sa main, et la peau de son ventre qu'il avait touché en passant un doigt curieux sous le débardeur.

Le sourire vainqueur de Dilandau s'accentua. Qu'il était bon d'entendre Van admettre sa défaite ! Il enleva son pied du "paillasson" et s'agenouilla au sol à côté du garçon brun. A présent qu'il avait réussi à enrayer la suite perpétuelle de victoires de Van, qu'il avait _enfin_ réussi à prendre l'ascendant sur lui, il pouvait se consacrer à… autre chose.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un l'embrassait sur les lèvres – du moins à sa connaissance, Serena y avait-elle goûté ? – et ce baiser qu'il avait reçu lui avait semblé de très belle facture. Il était donc tout disposé à laisser Van recommencer. Il se laissa glisser sur lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de la joue, juste en dessous de l'œil, puis le regarda, les yeux rieurs, s'amusant du tour qu'il lui avait joué et du fait que Van ne devait rien comprendre à son attitude.

De fait, Van n'en revenait pas ; l'ambiguïté personnifiée, voilà ce qu'était Dilandau. Il resta sans rien faire pendant que Dilandau le regardait.

« Qu'attends-tu ? » finit par demander Dilandau. Van fronça les sourcils. « Tu préférais quand j'étais en dessous et toi au-dessus ? C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas faire jouer ta langue entre mes lèvres ? » ajouta-t-il avant de rouler au sol et de se retrouver côte à côte avec son ancien ennemi. Van éclata de rire, il se leva sur un coude, se pencha sur Dilandau et l'embrassa avec tendresse, puis violence. Il passa une main sous le débardeur et la fit courir sur le torse imberbe de l'éphèbe.

Ils se levèrent d'un accord tacite après quelques minutes.

« Où allais-tu avant notre rencontre ? demanda Van.

— Aucun endroit en particulier.

— Comme moi… allons-y ensemble ! »

Van prit naturellement la main de son nouvel ami et commença à marcher. Dilandau lui emboîta le pas, regardant cette main qui le tenait d'un air étonné. Il eut finalement un sourire et revint se concentrer sur le chemin, admirant au passage quelques courbes de Van. Il serait mentir que de prétendre que Dilandau n'avait jamais remarqué comme Van était bien fait ; il s'était au contraire souvent fait la remarque qu'il était bien dommage que cela soit un tel imbécile car son physique était tout ce qu'il y avait d'acceptable.

-

Ils flânèrent ensemble pendant une heure ou deux, l'un volant un baiser à l'autre de temps en temps, souvent Van en était à l'initiative et quelquefois il s'immobilisait totalement et encerclait Dilandau de ses bras pour lui dévorer les lèvres pendant quelques délicieuses minutes.

La nuit tombant, ils se couchèrent sur l'herbe pour contempler l'événement. Dilandau posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roi de Fanelia et passa une main en dessous de son débardeur pour lui caresser le torse ; Van soupira à ce contact. Ils admirèrent toutes les nuances de bleu, de violet, de rouge, d'orange, de jaune et de rose qui apparaissaient tour à tour.

« Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit noire. Il faudrait peut-être que je te raccompagne chez toi, proposa Van.

— Par "chez moi", tu entends chez Allen ? » demanda Dilandau, s'écartant de Van, se montrant soudainement distant.

L'expression neutre, Van le contempla un instant en silence avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits que l'on puisse appeler ainsi, non ?

— Tu tiens vraiment à me ramener là-bas ? »

Van laissa son regard errer sur le semblant de clarté qui restait à l'horizon.

« C'est ton frère, discourut-il. C'est autant ta maison que la sienne, c'est l'héritage de tes parents, tu as autant le droit d'en jouir que lui. Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas y retourner ?

— Parce que plus je suis loin d'Allen, mieux je me sens. Toutefois, tu as raison, c'est mon seul toit et je lui ai donné ma parole que je vivrai chez lui.

— Il doit s'inquiéter. Il est plus de dix heures. »

Van ajouta en son for intérieur qu'en tout cas, s'il était à la place d'Allen, il s'inquiéterait. Et connaissant le tempérament du chevalier…

« Rassure-toi, nul maléfice ne me changera en citrouille si tu me ramènes après minuit. De plus, Allen m'a demandé de vivre sous son toit, il ne m'a pas demandé d'être rentré pour huit heures tapantes. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Dilandau se leva.

« Ramène-moi à Allen si c'est que tu souhaites ! » s'exclama-t-il. Van se leva à son tour en songeant que ce qu'il souhaitait réellement était au contraire de le garder au creux de ses bras toute la nuit et celles qui suivraient, accomplir avec lui le péché de chair, se noyer en lui… mais ce vœu n'était pas du domaine du raisonnable. Il devait le rendre à Allen.


	6. Chapitre 6

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 6—

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Schezar sur les coups de vingt-trois heures. En actionnant la poignée, Dilandau constata que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, qu'elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur ; il ne s'y attendait pas, jura entre ses dents.

« Tu n'as pas la clé ? demanda Van, en retrait.

— Non ! » répondit Dilandau d'un ton sec.

La rage de se voir refuser l'accès à cette demeure alors qu'Allen lui avait fait promettre d'y vivre l'inondait. Van le sentit et hésita à poser une deuxième question.

« Il savait que tu étais sorti ? finit-il par dire.

— Oui ! Il l'a fait exprès ! » affirma Dilandau.

Van se gratta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Nous n'avons qu'à frapper à la porte, proposa-t-il. Je suppose qu'il a simplement fermé la porte comme il le fait toujours et qu'il avait prévu de t'ouvrir à ton retour. »

Dilandau fit volte-face et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Emmène-moi plutôt chez toi ! »

Van fit la grimace.

« A vrai dire… je me suis beaucoup éloigné et je comptais demander l'hospitalité à Allen pour la nuit. »

Une longue marche ne faisait pas peur à Dilandau.

« Tu habites où ? se renseigna-t-il.

— à Fanelia, au palais royal. Où veux-tu d'autre ? »

Ce pays était à trois jours de marche, Dilandau ravisa son idée de promenade nocturne.

« J'étais en voyage officiel à Astria, expliqua Van. Normalement, j'avais prévu de prendre un carrosse aujourd'hui pour mon retour.

— Très bien, je vais frapper », se rendit Dilandau.

Il actionna le heurtoir de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant place à Allen, le visage fermé.

« Je peux savoir de quel droit tu m'as enfermé à l'extérieur ? » attaqua Dilandau d'un ton méprisant.

Allen le gifla magistralement pour toute réponse. La tête de Dilandau partit sur le côté. Il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse, regarda son frère, estomaqué de son geste et ne parvenant pas à le comprendre.

« Et moi, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais encore tout seul dehors à cette heure-là ? As-tu conscience que je me demandais ce que tu faisais ? Que je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose ? Sais-tu qu'il y a des bandits dans les bois et toutes sortes de bêtes ?

— Il n'était pas seul », protesta Van d'une voix molle.

Allen s'aperçut de la présence du Roi de Fanélia.

« Van ? Tu étais avec lui ? dit-il d'un ton surpris.

— Oui, j'ai été avec lui toute la soirée, on a… discuté. »

Il ne pouvait avouer ce qu'ils avaient réellement fait… et son mensonge n'en était pas tout à fait un, ils avaient effectivement parlé… un peu.

Dilandau, étourdi par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, n'avait pas encore réagi. La colère et la honte l'envahirent ; comment Allen avait pu oser ?

« Misérable insecte, comment oses-tu te permettre de lever la main sur moi ? hurla-t-il, furieux de la correction qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Tu es ma sœur ! rétorqua Allen d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas une heure pour les jeunes filles qui se respectent pour se promener dehors… et ce n'est pas non plus un ton pour me parler ! »

Dilandau ne sut pas quoi répondre, ne sachant si Allen parlait sérieusement ou s'il se moquait de lui. Une heure pour les jeunes filles ? Cela semblait tellement ridicule.

Van ne savait plus où se mettre. Il regardait ailleurs, feignait l'indifférence, faisait celui qui ne voyait et n'entendait rien.

« Allen, je suis très loin de chez moi, il est très tard, puis-je dormir ici ? » finit-il par articuler en se tournant vers le chevalier.

Allen hocha la tête doucement : « Bien sûr, entre. »

Van s'exécuta. Dilandau resta figé.

« Tu comptes dormir sur le perron ou tu préfères un matelas ? » lui cracha Allen.

Dilandau pénétra dans le manoir, la tête basse. Il se sentait très mal de ce qui venait de se passer. Allen avait osé le gifler. Et lui, Dilandau Albatou, le commandant des Dragonslayers, ne lui avait même pas rendu son coup. Tout cela devant Van qui plus est. Il se sentait complètement et définitivement humilié.

-

Ils montèrent l'escalier tous les trois, Allen les guidant, Dilandau fermant la marche et ruminant de sombres pensées. Arrivé sur le palier, le chevalier se tourna vers Van.

« Tu connais la maison, va dans la chambre que tu prends habituellement.

— Bien », acquiesça Van.

Allen entra dans sa chambre, laissant Dilandau et Van seuls dans le couloir. Dilandau décida de profiter du départ du trouble-fête pour reprendre les affaires en main.

« Tu veux pénétrer mon antre ? » murmura-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

Van rougit à l'allusion ; il hésita à répondre et chassa les images suggérées par la voix de Dilandau. Ce dernier le prit par la main et l'entraîna ; une fois entrés, il referma la porte derrière eux et se plaqua contre le panneau, un sourire affamé courbant ses lèvres. Van regarda la pièce, curieux et étonné.

« Tu n'es jamais entré dans la chambre de Serena ? s'enquit Dilandau d'un ton narquois.

— Je ne me serais pas permis ! s'offusqua Van.

— Elle aurait pu t'y inviter.

— Elle ne l'a pas fait. D'ailleurs, de telles choses ne se font pas… mais sans doute te moques-tu des convenances. »

Ce en quoi Van ne lui donnait pas vraiment tort.

« Exact ! s'exclama Dilandau en s'asseyant sur le lit. Cette remarque signifie-t-elle que c'est la première fois que tu entres dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ? insinua-t-il d'un ton chaud, sensuel.

— Oui, confirma Van.

— Comment la trouves-tu ? »

Van jeta un dernier coup d'œil indécis autour de lui.

« C'est… mignon.

— C'est guimauve jusqu'à l'écœurement, oui ! » s'esclaffa Dilandau.

Van sourit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. Il passa un bras hésitant derrière sa taille ; il se sentait moins à l'aise dans cette chambre qu'à l'extérieur. Dehors, il était chez lui car la nature appartient à tout le monde et à personne ; ici, il était chez Dilandau, dans un cadre intime qui le rendait timide. Pour couronner le tout, le frère de son petit ami se trouvait à quelques mètres, ce qui ne contribuait pas à le mettre à l'aise.

Les quinze ans de Van lui montaient à la tête ; des désirs inavoués et inassouvis trottaient sous son crâne. Avoir Dilandau juste à côté de lui, avoir une personne qui dégageait naturellement autant de sensualité à son entière disposition créait des tempêtes dans son cerveau… et aussi beaucoup plus bas.

Dilandau jeta un coup d'œil à son bas ventre, vit son émoi et s'en trouva flatté. Il n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer de cette marque de désir.

« Je t'inspire Van ? » se moqua-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Van ; il bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles. Dilandau plaqua ses lèvres humides sur sa bouche et aventura ses mains sur le corps du Roi… qui fit de même. Au fur et à mesure, Van se fit plus nerveux ; son état de bandaison n'allait pas en se calmant. Son envie se faisant de plus en plus forte, il essaya, fébrilement, de déboutonner le pantalon de Dilandau.

« Van ! Arrête ! » chuchota Dilandau, fermement.

Van enleva ses mains du pantalon, déçu et frustré d'être rabroué et craignant que Dilandau ne veuille pas seulement l'obliger à patienter quelques minutes avant de se laisser déshabiller mais qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas aller plus loin que baisers et caresses. Il l'étreignit, couvrant son visage de baisers, laissa quelques minutes passer, retenta d'ôter ce pantalon qui lui faisait obstacle. Cette fois-ci, Dilandau le repoussa et se leva.

« Cela suffit Van ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir, il vaut mieux que tu rejoignes tes quartiers », lui dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Van se leva, confus, penaud, déçu… et toujours bandant.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Il tendit les lèvres pour un dernier baiser, Dilandau le repoussa et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua son oreille contre le panneau pour être sûr que Van s'éloigne et commença à se déshabiller doucement et sensuellement devant sa glace, tout en ruminant des plans futurs sur quand et comment il se donnerait à Van. Il se sentait particulièrement bien dans sa peau et plus beau que jamais après ce qui venait de se produire. Il se contemplait dans le miroir entre chaque vêtement enlevé. En voyant sa culotte de dentelle, il se retint d'éclater de rire et se bénit d'avoir repoussé Van, il n'osait pas imaginer la tête qu'il aurait fait en voyant ses mignons petits dessous.

Il ôta la petite culotte de Serena, se regarda nu dans la glace sous toutes les coutures et se réfugia dans son lit.

~oOo~

Van s'enferma dans la chambre prêtée par Allen. Il se colla contre le panneau, baissa son pantalon pour attraper sa verge de la main droite et la manipuler durant plusieurs minutes. Il soupira béatement en songeant qu'il aurait tout de même mille fois préféré faire cela avec Dilandau plutôt qu'avec sa main.

~oOo~

Dilandau n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout ce qu'il avait appris et tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cours de cette seule journée défilait dans sa tête ; en une après-midi et une soirée, sa vie avait été complètement bouleversée.

Il était la sœur d'Allen et le petit ami de Van, c'était absolument extraordinaire. Allen et Van… deux ennemis jurés ! Et voilà qu'à présent il était l'Ami de Van… et bientôt son amant ; il était important de le faire patienter, qu'il grimpe en désir. Il sourit à l'évocation du pantalon de Van qui avait été soudainement doué d'une vie propre. Avait-il déjà fait l'amour ? Sera-t-il sa première fois ? Sera-t-il son premier homme en tout cas ? C'était tellement surprenant d'avoir ce type de pensée.

Cette après-midi en compagnie de Van avait été absolument charmante, il s'était senti bien, heureux. Van avait été tellement gentil, à cent lieues de ce à quoi il l'avait habitué… pas comme Allen qui avait osé le gifler !

Il le lui ferait payer.

Il cogita sur sa relation avec Allen et finit par faire un parallèle avec les deux frères Fanel. C'était amusant, Folken et Van étaient devenus des ennemis, tout comme lui et Allen… et aujourd'hui, il était avec Van. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ?

~oOo~

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Van tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à Dilandau mais n'y arrivait pas. Cette soirée avait été étrange, et perturbante, et excitante bien sûr. Ce que Serena lui avait dit sur Dilandau l'avait fait changer d'avis ; de là à en faire son tendre ami, il y avait un grand pas. Sa pensée vagabonda dans le passé lorsqu'il se battait contre Dilandau, il se rappela comme son excitation à combattre était différente lorsqu'il était opposé à Dilandau plutôt qu'à un autre.

Comme s'il n'y avait eu que cela…

Une nuit, il avait pensé à Dilandau en se masturbant. Il en avait eu honte, doublement honte, triplement honte. Il avait eu honte car Dilandau était son ennemi et un monstre, il avait eu honte car Dilandau était un garçon, il avait eu honte car le désir était monté beaucoup plus vite qu'en pensant à Hitomi.

Aujourd'hui, la donne était changée. Dilandau n'était plus son ennemi, il n'était pas totalement un garçon et si Van avait été amoureux d'Hitomi, il se rendait compte à présent que ce sentiment n'avait rien d'exclusif et qu'il était capable d'aimer une autre personne au moins autant… sinon plus. Même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur, c'était un bien qu'elle soit retournée sur sa planète, songeait-il à présent, car le sentiment qui les unissait n'était pas aussi unique qu'il l'avait pensé à l'époque.

Son excitation sexuelle envers Dilandau n'était donc pas nouvelle, ce qui le serait peut-être c'était le tendre sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour lui à présent, s'il se confirmait… et durait ! Après tout, il avait été amoureux d'Hitomi aussi, cela ne l'empêchait pas aujourd'hui de penser à la jeune fille sans regrets et de ne ressentir aucun remords en flirtant avec Dilandau.

-

Van avait complètement abandonné sa recherche du sommeil, il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué. Il passa une main et un mouchoir sous le drap et pensa à Dilandau dans sa chambre ; il l'imagina juste après son départ en train de se dévêtir, il le vit se caresser le corps, il le regarda se coucher, il se représenta à côté de lui dans le lit, il l'embrassait, puis Dilandau se glissait sous les draps pour faire courir sa langue sur la partie saillante de son abdomen.

Van respirait de plus en plus fort.

Il voyait maintenant Dilandau nu à quatre pattes sur le lit alors qu'il le pénétrait ; un râle de plaisir s'échappait des lèvres de son partenaire.

Sa main faisait des mouvements de plus en plus vifs et saccadés ; il gémit soudainement et laissa tomber sa main sur le matelas. Il resta quelques secondes amorphe et ouvrit les yeux. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon… cela serait encore meilleur quand il le ferait vraiment.

Il s'installa pour la nuit, cette fois bien décidé à dormir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 7—

Dilandau se réveilla à huit heures passées. Il se leva, s'étira longuement, chercha quelque chose à se mettre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. S'il pouvait se trouver une tenue sexy tout en étant décontractée et un rien négligée, cela serait parfait ; il ne faudrait pas que Van s'imagine qu'il faisait ça pour lui… même si c'était vrai. De toute manière, il n'y avait là rien d'inhabituel dans son attitude : Dilandau avait toujours aimé se sentir à son avantage.

Il se dégotta une chemise masculine qui lui avait échappé lors de son examen de la veille ; il se demanda pourquoi Serena avait cela dans sa garde-robe, pas longtemps : il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attarder aux diverses bizarreries qu'il pouvait rencontrer à partir du moment où celles-ci jouaient en sa faveur.

Il enfila la chemise sur sa peau nue, la boutonna entièrement sauf les trois boutons du haut. Il ne mit rien d'autre, se promettant de résoudre le problème de ses sous-vêtements dans la journée. Il s'admira dans la glace, se trouva très glamour et prit la direction de la cuisine : il était mort de faim pour n'avoir rien avalé hier soir à part des mûres cueillies le long du chemin ; c'était d'ailleurs la faim qui l'avait réveillé.

-

Allen et Van étaient déjà levés. Il les trouva dans la cuisine.

« Serais-je le dernier ? Bonjour.

— Bonjour Dilandau », répondit Van. D'un regard, il apprécia la tenue que portait son ami avant de se forcer à détourner les yeux ; il aimait mieux qu'Allen ne remarque pas l'attention qu'il portait à "sa sœur".

Allen était muet, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur la chemise que portait Dilandau ; c'était à peine si ce vêtement lui couvrait le haut des cuisses, c'était parfaitement indécent. Dilandau avait beau être un garçon, c'était avant tout sa sœur et Allen refusait qu'elle s'affiche accoutrée d'une façon impudique, surtout devant un invité.

Il se leva pour se pencher à l'oreille de Dilandau, occupé à fouiner partout pour trouver un bol (qu'il se refusait à demander à Allen).

« Quelle est cette tenue ? Va immédiatement passer un pantalon ! » murmura-t-il fermement.

Dilandau fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua son exploration de la cuisine, ignorant souverainement Allen. Ce dernier, excédé par cette indifférence royale, ouvrit un placard d'un geste brusque et sortit un bol qu'il posa sur la table afin d'ôter à Dilandau sa contenance. Il glissa à l'oreille du garçon : « Je t'ai demandé d'aller te mettre un pantalon ! »

Dilandau ouvrit alors un tiroir à la recherche d'une cuillère ; il tomba au bon endroit du premier coup, prit l'objet de ses désirs et alla le mettre dans le bol. Il s'assit – prenant soin de ne pas trop couvrir ses cuisses – et regarda ce que Van mangeait. Au vu de la noirceur du liquide, cela ne pouvait être que du café ; Dilandau préférait du thé.

« As-tu du thé, Allen ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait aucun passif entre eux.

Allen fulminait. Van cachait son malaise en plongeant la tête dans son bol ; il souhaitait de tout cœur que Dilandau ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, mais c'était sans doute trop demander de sa part.

« Cela dépend, répondit le chevalier d'un air crispé.

— ça signifie qu'il y en a ! » s'exclama Dilandau avant de se lever pour recommencer son exploration des placards. Allen, à bout de nerfs, l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraîna de force hors de la cuisine. Dilandau protesta bruyamment et énergiquement, tirant dans l'autre sens pour échapper à son frère. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas prise et le tira dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et envoya Dilandau vers l'armoire.

« Mets-toi un pantalon avant que je m'énerve pour de bon ! ordonna-t-il.

— Enerve-toi à ta guise, je m'habille comme je l'entends », répliqua l'indécent en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Allen lui bloqua le passage, Dilandau comprit à son regard qu'il l'avait vraiment mis en colère.

« Non, tu ne t'habilles pas comme tu l'entends. Il y a des règles de décence à respecter, tu ne peux pas passer outre quand cela te chante. Passe immédiatement un pantalon.

— Je me fiche bien des règles que tu veux m'imposer. Je suis parfaitement à même de décider des habits que j'ai envie de porter. En quel honneur aurais-tu ton mot à dire sur ma tenue ? Même en admettant que je suis ta sœur ! Est-ce que je te dicte ta façon de t'habiller ? Est-ce que Serena te dictait ta façon de t'habiller ? De quel droit m'imposerais-tu une tenue réglementaire ? Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, j'ai un repas à prendre.

— Tu mangeras quand tu seras un bon garçon… décent et obéissant ! »

Il lui attrapa le bras, le serrant à faire craquer les os – du moins c'est ce que pensa Dilandau qui était porté à voir dans tous les gestes d'Allen violence et méchanceté envers lui – et le ramena devant l'armoire.

Dilandau aurait voulu cogner sur Allen, pour lui faire lâcher prise tout d'abord et pour le remettre à sa place ensuite. Il se trouvait cependant en situation d'infériorité et sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à prendre le dessus. Sans compter qu'Allen était son hôte, s'il le frappait, la situation risquait de devenir vraiment invivable.

La honte de se faire ainsi traiter et dominer sans pouvoir réagir le fit capituler.

« Je vais mettre un pantalon, murmura-t-il.

— Bien », approuva Allen sèchement. Il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce. Dilandau frappa l'armoire d'un poing serré ; il se promit de faire endurer mille morts à Allen.

~oOo~

Van se sentait très seul dans la cuisine. Les éclats de voix venant du premier étage ne contribuaient pas à dissiper son malaise. L'idée de porter assistance à Dilandau lui était venu à l'esprit ; il avait vite rayé cette option en se disant qu'il ne serait pas à sa place et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses… surtout qu'Allen n'avait pas précisément tort.

Le silence se fit. Van en fut d'abord soulagé – l'altercation semblait terminée –, puis il se demanda s'il y avait lieu de l'être, si ce silence était vraiment synonyme de paix. Il tendit l'oreille, entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

La porte s'ouvrit, poussée par Allen qui vint se rasseoir à table. Dilandau ne suivait pas, cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Van. Le chevalier lui fit des plates excuses pour l'accoutrement et l'attitude de Dilandau. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s'emporter – surtout devant un étranger, compléta mentalement Van –, mais Dilandau savait être parfaitement intenable… il ne lui apprenait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Van acquiesça mollement. Il ne revit pas Dilandau du repas et en conçut de l'inquiétude. Il n'osait pas demander à Allen des détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci pourrait trouver étrange son intérêt soudain pour l'ancien Zaïbacher. Il acheva son repas, salua Allen et le remercia pour son hospitalité. Il se retira en passant par le salon.

Il s'arrêta devant les marches, l'escalier semblait l'appeler, l'implorer de monter… ce qui était idiot. Il avait _envie_ d'aller voir Dilandau, qu'avait-il besoin de se leurrer en prétextant que des objets lui avaient intimé l'ordre d'agir comme cela l'arrangeait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, avant de grimper les marches.

Il observa la porte de la chambre. Jugeant l'ambiance bien silencieuse, il colla son oreille contre le panneau pour entendre des pleurs étouffés. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna. Dilandau n'aimerait sûrement pas être vu dans cet état.

Avant d'amorcer sa descente, il se retourna, indécis. Peut-être que tout ce que Dilandau souhaitait était qu'il vienne le consoler…

~oOo~

Etendu au sol en chemise, les dents serrées, Dilandau pleurait de rage. En entendant frapper à la porte – son orgueil étant ce qu'il était –, il ravala ses larmes.

« Dilandau, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ? »

Van !

Dilandau s'essuya le visage précipitamment du mieux qu'il put et se fit le plus présentable possible. Il s'arma d'un masque indifférent et ouvrit la porte à Van ; celui-ci remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« J'allais m'en aller, je suis venu te dire à la prochaine, dit-il, préférant faire celui qui ne remarquait rien d'anormal.

— à la prochaine, lui répondit l'ancien Zaïbacher.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Van lui tendit une belle pomme en lui disant ces mots – il était finalement descendu et l'avait cueillie dans la coupe de fruits trônant sur la table de la salle à manger. Emu de cette attention, Dilandau plongea dans ses bras. Van le berça gentiment et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il guida Dilandau vers le lit, s'y assit et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Dilandau, les larmes aux yeux, mordit dans la pomme.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

Dilandau ne répondit pas. Quand Allen l'avait giflé la veille au soir, il était moins en colère qu'il ne l'avait été ce matin, jugeait Van. Il découvrait une facette d'Allen qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? répéta-t-il, voulant absolument une réponse.

— Il m'a juste un peu secoué et il m'a fait un peu mal au bras, c'est tout, rien de grave.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est tout. » C'est vrai que c'était tout. Et dans un certain sens, il l'avait cherché. C'était plus fort que lui. Dilandau poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à vivre avec ce type.

— Il faut que tu fasses des compromis, que tu t'adaptes, que tu ne lui donnes pas de raison de te faire des reproches.

— Je suis incapable de faire des compromis, je n'ai jamais su m'adapter. On me prend tel que je suis ou on me laisse. Dieu ! Il veut que je lui obéisse. Moi qui n'ai jamais supporté de devoir obéir à qui que ce soit ! J'ignore si c'est en vertu d'un droit d'aînesse ou si c'est parce qu'au départ je suis une fille et que du coup môssieur Allen, avec son statut de mâle, s'octroie le droit de commander, mais de toute façon… de toute façon… »

Dilandau s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas ces mots et ayant perdu le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire. Van baissa les yeux ; le discours de Dilandau le fit réfléchir et se demander quelle aurait été sa vie s'il avait été de l'autre sexe. Pour commencer, il ne serait pas devenu chef d'état, le trône est réservé aux hommes et la reine ne sert qu'à faire des héritiers mâles ; à l'occasion, elle sert aussi à faire joli dans les cérémonies ; elle n'a pas son mot à dire quant à la gestion de l'état, sauf si son mari – en homme ouvert, comme l'était son père – l'écoute et gouverne en fonction ; cependant, même ainsi, elle est condamnée à n'agir que dans l'ombre du roi et à dépendre de son bon vouloir. Van se sentit subitement très heureux d'être né garçon.

-

Dilandau avait fini de manger sa pomme, il s'était blotti contre Van et se laissait dorloter. Ses larmes s'espaçaient, perlant à ses yeux, coulant le long de ses joues, mouillant le gilet de Van. Ce dernier passa son pouce sur l'œil gauche de son ami pour sécher ses pleurs.

« ça va mieux ? »

Dilandau redressa la tête et renifla. Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi, surtout pour si peu – sans doute n'y avait-il pas que l'attitude d'Allen qui l'avait mis dans cet état… des larmes plus anciennes en avaient profité pour s'échapper –, et n'osait regarder Van dans les yeux. Il sentit ses lèvres dans son cou et se détendit.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, déclara Van.

— Tu dois rentrer à Fanelia ? demanda Dilandau en se levant, permettant à Van d'en faire autant.

— Non, pas spécialement. Nous sommes en pleine reconstruction. Il y a beaucoup moins d'habitants qu'avant. Je me sens un peu inutile pour l'instant et je suis pratiquement certain que quasiment personne ne se rend compte de mes absences.

— Pourquoi me laisser si tu n'as aucune obligation immédiate et rien de spécial à faire ?

— Si je restais, Allen risquerait de se demander ce qu'il me prend de passer autant de temps avec toi.

— Si tu as peur qu'il nous croie amants, je peux tout de suite te rassurer sur ce point : une partie de moi a beau être Serena, je reste un garçon et il ne viendrait pas une seconde à l'idée de ce coureur de jupons que deux hommes puissent vivre quelque chose de plus intense qu'une amitié cordiale – surtout si l'un d'eux est un chevalier émérite qui a combattu à ses côtés et qui a ainsi prouvé son incontestable virilité. Entre nous, s'il te pose des questions concernant ton soudain intérêt pour ma petite personne, tu peux toujours prétendre qu'au vu de mon passé tu préfère m'avoir à l'œil. Et puis, il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant, je ne suis pas consigné ici, rencontrons-nous à l'extérieur. »

Van hocha la tête.

« Cela me semble… commença-t-il.

— Qu'en avons-nous à faire de son avis ? s'exclama Dilandau soudainement. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous en préoccuper ? C'est le frère de Serena, pas le mien. Et pour toi, que représente-t-il à part un ancien compagnon d'armes ?

— Tu vis sous le même toit que lui, rappela Van. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le contraries pas trop afin de ne pas rendre ta vie impossible. »

Dilandau observa Van, les yeux mi-clos, la moue boudeuse.

« Je pourrais vivre sous _ton_ toit. »

Van avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je… je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Mon peuple…

— Nous y voilà ! Il semblerait qu'Allen ne soit pas le seul à poser problème. »

Il se détourna de Van et s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés. Van pressentait une colère de sa part. Il en comprenait parfaitement les raisons ; cependant, Dilandau devait aussi comprendre les siennes.

« Si… si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… mais imagine un peu le scandale ! Nous aurions des tas de problèmes. Tu connais la phrase "pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés", elle s'applique très bien dans notre cas. Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Je tiens à t'informer que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester caché toute ma vie, rétorqua Dilandau froidement.

— Moi non plus. Cependant, il est un peu tôt pour s'en plaindre et me le reprocher : nous ne sommes ensemble que de la veille. Ne crois-tu qu'il vaille mieux attendre d'être sûrs que notre relation est durable et nos sentiments forts pour l'avouer au grand jour ? Cela serait dommage de s'attirer des tonnes d'ennuis si nous nous rendions finalement compte que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Laissons le temps à notre relation de mûrir. Dès que nous serons vraiment sûrs de nous, je te le promets, nous le crierons haut et fort. »

Dilandau resta silencieux quelques instants, jaugeant Van et sa parole.

« Tu me le jures ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

— Je te le jure. »

Il s'accroupit devant lui, l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses mains sur sa croupe.

« Si nous nous aimons vraiment, si nous sommes toujours ensemble dans quelques mois… – et crois bien que je souhaite que ce soit le cas car je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort –, alors, nous le crierons à la face du monde. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons trop pressés. Tu sais, j'ai cru être amoureux il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'en étais même sûr ! Et je me trompais. Je m'en suis rendu compte hier en ta compagnie. Le sentiment que j'avais pour Hitomi n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Dilandau se sentit flatté de cet aveu. Ainsi, il s'était senti amoureux et il s'était avéré que ce sentiment-là était bien moindre que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Oui, c'était flatteur. Cela le serait d'autant plus s'il s'avérait que cette Hitomi était une fille dont la beauté rivalisait avec l'intelligence. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

Dilandau fronça les sourcils soudainement, se rendant compte qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il connaisse cette Hitomi ; n'était-ce pas le prénom qu'Allen avait employé hier pour…

« Tu étais amoureux de la fille de la Lune des Illusions », affirma-t-il sèchement. Mis à part qu'elle voyait l'avenir, quelle fille quelconque ! Ce n'était pas aussi flatteur qu'il l'avait espéré.

« Oui… du moins je le pensais. »

Van se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise, Dilandau le couvait d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Tu couches avec elle ?

— Non ! Jamais ! s'exclama Van. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes restés ensemble – vraiment ensemble je veux dire – que quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus avant qu'elle parte.

— Elle a rompu ?

— Non, elle est repartie chez elle. Sur sa planète. »

Dilandau hocha mollement la tête.

« Donc, tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

— Je viens de te le dire, nous avons passé une semaine en tant que couple. C'est un peu court pour passer à autre chose, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Dilandau ricana.

« Tu n'avais pas ce genre de scrupule hier soir. »

Van eut un rougissement.

« Ce genre de phénomène n'a jamais été aussi fort quand j'étais avec Hitomi.

— Dois-je me sentir flatté ? »

Van se demanda s'il devait percevoir de l'ironie dans cette question et décida – après mûre réflexion – de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Nous voilà donc débarrassés de la petite niaise ! » triompha Dilandau.

Il n'avait jamais pu sentir cette fille.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Elle était très gentille ! Elle nous a beaucoup aidés pendant la guerre. »

Dilandau arqua un sourcil et fronça le nez.

« Nous ? Je n'étais pas compris dans ce "nous", j'espère ? »

Van haussa les épaules : « D'une certaine manière, si. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons pu te délivrer de l'emprise des Zaïbachers. »

La bouche de Dilandau se courba en une moue dubitative.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'y plaisais ? » s'exclama Van, vaguement scandalisé. Dilandau haussa les épaules, sa moue s'accentua : « Ce n'était pas tous les jours fantastique, c'était cependant toujours mieux que d'être la sœur d'Allen Schezar. »

Van était un peu agacé par la façon de voir de son nouvel ami. Certes, il imaginait bien qu'il ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec Allen pour Dilandau ; cependant, le chevalier était un homme loyal et plutôt sympathique, c'était les circonstances qui leur étaient défavorables, si Dilandau n'avait pas été sa sœur, sûrement qu'Allen et lui se seraient mieux entendus… mis à part que, dans ce cas, Dilandau serait déjà mort.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Il faudra bien que tu t'habitues à Allen, tu es parti pour rester là un bon bout de temps, tu sais ? Ne me dis pas que tu préfères la guerre et le danger à la vie avec lui !

— La vie avec Allen est une certaine forme de guerre. Une guerre psychologique. Ce sont les plus destructrices ! De plus, le danger que je côtoyais quand j'étais chez les Zaïbachers était, somme toute, assez excitant. Celui que j'encours ici n'a rien d'excitant… et il est bien plus grand car il est beaucoup plus insidieux, beaucoup moins visible, mais bien présent.

— Tu deviens paranoïaque », assura Van. Il exagérait : Allen voulait juste qu'il se couvre le derrière. Pour ce qui était de la veille et de la gifle qu'il lui avait mise, elle était due à l'inquiétude d'Allen ; Van ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Absolument pas ! Allen veut Serena, il veut la mort de Dilandau… ou, au moins, sa disparition. Ose prétendre le contraire ! »

Van comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Dilandau qu'Allen ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le croyait. Surtout, il avait raison sur un point : Allen voulait sûrement le retour de Serena, cela aussi Van ne saurait lui reprocher. Il trouva une échappatoire : « Essaye de ne pas oublier que tu lui dois la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, je… je t'aurais tué. »

Dilandau, le menton dans le creux de sa main, répliqua : « C'est la guerre, c'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas. Et s'il m'a sauvé la vie, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais Serena, pas pour moi. Moi, il me déteste ; c'est Serena qu'il aime. »

Van regarda longuement Dilandau, il hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu me détestais toi aussi avant, poursuivit Dilandau d'un ton pensif, et aujourd'hui tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes pour moi ? Pas parce qu'au fond je suis Serena, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est toi que j'aime. » Cependant, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ne ressentait-il vraiment rien pour Serena ? Et le fait que Dilandau soit une fille d'une certaine manière ne l'aidait-il pas à briser ses inhibitions ? Ressentirait-il la même chose si Dilandau et Serena n'étaient pas les deux parties d'un même individu ? L'aurait-il embrassé dans la forêt s'il n'avait pas su qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un ? Se serait-il permis de le trouver beau s'il n'avait pu reconnaître la beauté frêle d'une jeune fille dans ses traits ?

Il en doutait ; mieux valait ne pas en faire part à Dilandau.

« Si nous nous allions nous promener ? Rien que nous deux ? Tu n'as qu'à dire à Allen que tu ne rentreras pas avant ce soir… pour le prévenir… de façon à ce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et qu'il ne puisse pas te faire de reproches. Nous pourrions déjeuner sur l'herbe ce midi, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Dilandau se prit à sourire. Cela fit du bien à Van.

« ça me tente.

— Bien, faisons ainsi alors. »

~oOo~

Van était sorti et avait attendu patiemment Dilandau à l'orée du bois comme ils l'avaient convenu. Une fois lavé, coiffé et habillé, l'adolescent androgyne l'avait rejoint.

« Tu as parlé à Allen ? s'enquit Van.

— Oui, il n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce que je lui annonçais et il a osé _m'ordonner_ de rentrer avant huit heures. »

Dilandau poussa un soupir agacé. Ses mains l'avaient démangé quand Allen lui avait dit cela, il lui avait fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se retenir de le frapper et de l'insulter.

« Je te ramènerai avant huit heures, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis avec ton frère.

— Trop tard, j'en ai déjà.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas aggraver la situation. »

Dilandau attrapa Van par le cou, l'embrassa longuement avant de river ses yeux dans les siens.

« Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

— Avec plaisir, moins nous parlerons de lui, mieux je me porterai. D'ailleurs, moins nous parlerons, plus nos bouches pourront s'occuper autrement. »

Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et appliqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dilandau le taquina du nez et de la bouche, un peu joueur, avant d'être soudainement pris d'une bouffée de nostalgie. Il s'écarta, prit la main de Van et s'enfonça dans le bois, les yeux alanguis.

Van s'étonna de la soudaine tristesse de son ami. Il resta silencieux, attendant ses confidences.

« Tu sais Van, à cet instant, il ne me manque qu'une chose pour être tout à fait bien.

— Quelle est-elle ? »

Dilandau tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Mes amis. »

Van fronça les sourcils. Dilandau avait des amis ? Puis il réalisa qu'il parlait sûrement de ses soldats.

« Tu parles de… commença-t-il.

— Jajuka, Miguel, Chester, Gatti, Dalettau et Guimel », répondit Dilandau en espaçant chacun des prénoms.

Van déglutit avec difficulté, songeant que c'était lui qui avait tué tous les gens que son ami venait de citer… excepté Miguel – c'était toujours ça. Dilandau n'avait pas paru dire cette phrase contre lui, il abonda donc dans son sens.

« Moi j'aimerais bien revoir mon frère. Mais que veux-tu ? Personne ne peut pas faire revenir les morts parmi les vivants.

— Pas à ma connaissance. En tout cas, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, et c'est bien dommage.

— Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à regretter des disparus. La guerre a fait beaucoup de ravages, et aujourd'hui, chaque habitant de Gaïa a sans doute perdu au moins un être cher, que ce soit un ami ou un membre de sa famille.

— Oui, sûrement… et je suis responsable d'un certain nombre de ces pertes. »

Dilandau avait dit cela du ton d'un simple constat, sans aucun remords dans la voix. Van tourna la tête vers lui ; les sourcils arqués ; le ton neutre de sa voix assumant ces meurtres et ne les regrettant en rien l'avait quelque peu choqué. Il détourna les yeux, les fixant au sol. Dilandau était-il réellement un être humain normal – excepté le fait qu'il puisse se changer en fille – ou y avait-il des éléments déclencheurs qui le faisaient tendre et gentil et d'autres qui le transformaient en assassin haineux, cruel et sans aucune pitié ?

« Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui te… bafouilla Van, peinant à trouver ses mots.

— Pourquoi ai-je tué ces gens ? Comment ai-je pu y prendre du plaisir ? » demanda Dilandau à sa place. Van hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas trop. Cela dépend des circonstances. Je crois que je pourrais recommencer dès demain si quelqu'un me le proposait et que je sois sûr d'y prendre du plaisir. »

Il avait de nouveau parlé sur un ton parfaitement neutre, celui d'une conversation banale, sans remord ni honte, nature, en personne qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant… Van le contempla, un nœud au ventre. Comment l'être tendre et adorable qu'il connaissait depuis la veille pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre et redevenir l'être sadique qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit la même personne ? Dilandau possédait déjà deux personnalités du fait de Serena, se pouvait-il qu'il en possède une troisième ?

Van ramena son regard vers le sol, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de son ami sauf une chose qui s'imposait d'elle-même : ambigu.


	8. Chapitre 8

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 8—

Nu, allongé de profil sur l'herbe, Van regardait Dilandau prolonger son plaisir par quelques caresses intimes. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Le plaisir de Van avait été double : physiquement, il avait connu l'orgasme avec un partenaire – il s'était jusque-là toujours contenté de manière solitaire –, mentalement, il avait abreuvé son orgueil des cris de plaisir de Dilandau.

Une goutte de sueur perlait au front de Dilandau, ses yeux étaient mi-clos alors qu'il s'offrait un petit plaisir après l'extase, la bouche entrouverte, les dents venant l'effleurer de temps à autre, se posant sans mordre sur la lèvre inférieure. Dilandau était beau, d'une beauté différente de celle qu'il lui avait montrée jusque-là, une beauté érotique, une certaine idée de la magnificence.

-

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux semaines platoniques que Van avait trouvées à la fois longues et courtes ; il était heureux d'être le tendre ami de Dilandau et en sa compagnie, cependant l'envie d'un rapport physique le tenaillait. Prétendre qu'il n'avait attendu que de faire l'amour depuis le début de sa relation avec Dilandau serait exagérer, il était néanmoins vrai qu'il avait été fort impatient et qu'il avait régulièrement tenté de pousser Dilandau dans ses retranchements, cherchant à lui faire passer son excitation, son impatience… sa curiosité aussi.

Dilandau ne lui avait _jamais_ cédé, à son grand désespoir.

Et voilà qu'en cette chaude après-midi, Dilandau s'était offert à lui sur l'herbe tiède sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se disait qu'il avait été comme un enfant qui réclame un jouet et à qui ses parents le lui refusent _parce qu'_il le réclame. Il pouffa, amusé par cette comparaison.

Il se hissa sur un coude et vint cueillir un soupir sur les lèvres de Dilandau.

« J'apprécie de te voir te donner du plaisir, mais ne souhaiterais-tu pas que je participe ?

— Je n'ai rien contre, mais n'use que de ta langue et de tes mains, mon derrière n'est pas encore remis du traitement de choc infligé par ta verge. »

C'était tout à fait normal, c'était une première pour Dilandau aussi ; et puis, Van s'était sans doute montré un rien brutal… un peu trop pressé en fait : il craignait que Dilandau ne change d'avis. La façon qu'il avait eue de lui attraper les jambes, de les lui écarter et de le pénétrer avait été qualifiée par Dilandau sur un ton méprisant de "manières de propriétaire", ceci après avoir manifesté son désaccord par un cri de douleur aigu et une gifle magistralement appliquée. Van avait accusé le coup, s'était excusé et avait continué de manière plus douce – bénissant le Ciel que Dilandau le laisse poursuivre et ne lui commande pas de se retirer sur-le-champ –, ces façons avaient paru plus au goût de Dilandau car bien qu'il eut gardé un visage un peu grimaçant au départ – signe que l'inconfort tardait à passer –, il ne s'était cependant plus plaint et n'avait pas tardé à soupirer d'aise.

-

En se penchant au-dessus du bas-ventre de son amant, Van songeait à l'entrée qu'il avait reçue avant le plat principal et s'apprêtait à donner ce dessert à son amant. En guise de préparation, Dilandau avait fait courir sa langue le long de sa verge ; cela avait été délicieux. Il allait lui rendre la pareille. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu hésitant : prendre le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa bouche le dégoûtait un peu. Il l'avait proposé à Dilandau, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, et il lui devait bien ça, ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner sa brutalité.

Il inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche et plongea, un peu nauséeux. Ses lèvres et sa langue entrèrent timidement en contact avec le sexe de son amant. Le dégoût et la nausée – au lieu de s'accentuer comme il le craignait – s'atténuèrent quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si différent du reste de la peau de Dilandau. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à cette besogne délicate, il sentait la main de Dilandau lui caresser les cheveux. S'habituant, il devint vite goulu et n'hésita pas à en prendre autant que sa cavité buccale le permettait.

Le roi comprit en entendant la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de son amant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et préféra se retirer précipitamment ; avoir goûté un sexe d'homme lui suffisait pour la journée, il goûterait sa semence plus tard. Peut-être oserait-il goûter la sienne, un jour… juste une goutte, pour voir quel goût cela avait, pour ne pas mourir idiot… et pour réussir ensuite à aller jusqu'au bout d'une fellation digne de ce nom.

Dilandau, libéré de la bouche de Van à son grand dam, éjacula sur ses cuisses. Il les contempla, soupira.

« Tu peux être content de toi, je n'ai plus qu'à me laver !

— Même sans cela, après ce que nous venons de faire – et sans vouloir te faire de peine –, tu n'es guère propre, et moi de même. Il y a un lac pas très loin ; nous n'avons qu'à aller y faire un petit plongeon.

— Tous nus ? » demanda Dilandau, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait guère envie d'enfiler ses habits pour se retrouver obligé de les laver eux-aussi.

Van haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans le coin. Tant mieux entre parenthèses car sinon…

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me donner à toi au milieu de la foule ? Tu penses bien que j'ai soigneusement choisi le lieu pour faire cela. D'ailleurs, tu avais beau avoir une envie folle de mon corps, je pense que tu te serais retenu si tu avais eu quelques doutes concernant la présence de spectateurs. A moins que je me sois trompé sur ton compte… » termina Dilandau. Il se leva et ramassa ses habits. « Où se trouve ce lac ? demanda-t-il.

— à cinq cents mètres » répondit Van en indiquant le nord-est de l'index.

Dilandau se mit en marche. Van prit ses vêtements et le suivit.

« J'espère que nous n'allons croiser personne. Ils se demanderaient ce que nous fichons ainsi vêtus de vent, s'inquiéta Dilandau.

— De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas nous rhabiller dans l'état où nous sommes et puis… moi, cela ne me gêne pas de me promener nu en ta présence. »

Dilandau tourna la tête vers lui, amusé.

« Même s'il y a cinquante personnes autour ?

— De préférence si nous sommes seuls », rectifia Van.

Dilandau le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue.

« Je suis convaincu que dans ton inconscient d'affreux pervers – car, oui, tu es un horrible pervers – tu adorerais que nous soyons surpris dans nos tenues de naissance. Tu es un exhibitionniste qui s'ignore, assura Dilandau pour taquiner Van.

— C'est absolument faux. Je trouverais cela très gênant qu'on nous voit ainsi, répondit le roi d'un ton sérieux.

— Si gênant que ça ? »

Van regarda au loin, pensif.

« _Un peu_ gênant. Enfin ! Tant qu'ils ne nous soupçonnent pas de faire certaines choses ensemble… »

Dilandau stoppa sa marche et riva ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« Mais nous _faisons_ "certaines choses" ensemble. Cela te pose problème que je sois un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais entièrement un garçon », modéra Van.

Dilandau écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Regarde-moi Van ! »

Van regrettait déjà ses paroles ; il aurait mieux fait de se garder cette remarque pour lui.

« Calme-toi Dilandau, je ne… tenta-t-il de tempérer en continuant de marcher.

— Regarde-moi j'ai dit ! ordonna Dilandau en l'attrapant par le bras. Regarde ce que j'ai entre les jambes ! Tu vois ? Je suis un garçon. Ne t'avise pas de prétendre le contraire, pas toi, pas celui qui a sucé ma _queue_ ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à le faire ! Tu l'as fait de ton plein gré ! Tu es un petit pédé Van, comme moi. »

Dilandau s'éloigna un peu, Van resta immobile. L'adolescent fit voler ses cheveux argentés en se tournant lestement et le pointa de l'index.

« Il n'y pas de honte à cela tu sais ? La honte, c'est _d'avoir_ honte ! Nous n'avons pas à avoir honte de ce que nous sommes ! Nous sommes faits ainsi, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout, aux autres de s'y faire ! D'ailleurs, en parlant des autres, si tu veux qu'ils t'acceptent tel que tu es, il faut commencer par t'accepter toi-même. Apprends à vivre avec. Assume-toi ! »

Dilandau reprit sa marche, accélérant le pas pour s'éloigner momentanément de Van. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

« Je l'ai sucé, d'accord, se dit-il à voix haute. Mais j'ai dû me forcer et je l'ai fait uniquement pour le remercier de s'être offert à moi. Cela reste une fille quelque part. Il a des attributs masculins bon… mais il a été créé à partir d'un corps de fille, et aussi à partir de sa personnalité. Sa voix est très féminine, ses traits fins aussi. »

Van fit quelques pas lents, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Et ne parlons pas de son sale caractère, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus féminin chez lui ! D'ailleurs, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne lui trouve rien de viril. Tout cela pour dire que je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse décemment m'accuser de bougrerie car il faudrait considérer que si je suis attiré par Dilandau c'est parce qu'il est un garçon… or, ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, j'étais amoureux d'Hitomi, une fille à part entière. »

Van arrêta sa marche ; il se sentait un peu désabusé soudainement.

« Certes, je n'ai jamais eu un désir sexuel très violent à son égard… contrairement à Dilandau. »

Il se gratta la tête, de plus en plus gêné par ce qu'il entrevoyait. Il avait toujours gardé en tête dans ses pensées que Dilandau n'était pas très différent d'une fille ; il commençait à entrevoir que cet argument n'était qu'une vague excuse derrière laquelle il se retranchait, pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'il n'était pas totalement anormal.

« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par Serena… mais bon, le fait que je ne sois pas attiré par une fille en particulier ne signifie pas pour autant que j'aime les garçons ; ce n'est pas parce que je préférerais les filles que je devrais être attiré par toutes ! En même temps… celle-ci est l'alter ego de mon amant ; y aurait-il une chimie qui ferait que cela ne marcherait qu'avec Dilandau et non avec Serena ? Parce que Dilandau est un garçon et qu'en tant que garçon il dégagerait… une aura différente de celle de Serena ? Une aura de mâle qui m'attirerait et qui signifierait à coup sûr que je suis… »

Van haussa les épaules brusquement.

« … un bougre ! » termina-t-il. Il resta les bras ballants quelques instants, puis partit d'un grand rire : tout cela pour en arriver là. Il trouvait un garçon beau, l'embrassait, tombait amoureux de lui, se laissait sucer, lui faisait l'amour, le suçait à son tour, et après tout cela, il était obligé d'argumenter longuement avec lui-même pour se convaincre qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes ; cela lui semblait tellement ridicule tellement ridicule.

Après avoir eu toutes les peines du monde à se calmer, il essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux durant son fou rire. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois et sourit à grandes dents. Il se mordit la lèvre soudainement : Dilandau devait l'attendre ! Il se mit à courir en direction du lac, une main tenant ses habits, l'autre posée sur son sexe pour l'empêcher de balancer.

-

Dilandau avait posé ses habits sur la rive ; Van lâcha les siens et entra dans le lac. Il aperçut son ami qui nageait au milieu, marcha tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus pied ; l'eau n'était pas particulièrement froide, elle n'était cependant pas vraiment chaude non plus. Il se mit à nager une fois que son menton eut trempé dans l'eau, s'approcha de Dilandau qui faisait la planche. Ce dernier l'aperçut, lui sourit ; sa colère était passée.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir agacé avec mes propos stupides. Tu as entièrement raison : il faut que je sois conscient que je suis attiré par les hommes… et en particulier par l'un d'entre eux », termina-t-il dans un sourire sensuel, Dilandau lui en envoya la réplique et ils s'embrassèrent. L'ancien Zaïbacher s'éloigna ensuite. En quelques brasses, il se retrouva au bord et sortit de l'eau. Van regarda son corps se dévoiler au fur et à mesure de ses pas, les rayons du soleil faisaient briller l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau.

N'était-il pas magnifique ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 9—

La calèche s'arrêta devant le palais royal de Fanelia ; celui-ci était en pleine restauration après les dommages subis pendant la guerre. Dilandau descendit le premier et regarda autour de lui d'un œil curieux ; c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans ce pays… du moins à sa connaissance. Serena y était-elle allée ?

Ses Dragonslayers avaient été chargés d'attaquer le pays en compagnie d'autres soldats Zaïbachers ; Folken lui avait ordonné de ne pas les accompagner, il en ignorait la raison. Van pensait-il à cela en ce moment ? Savait-il qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'escouade qui avait brûlé son pays ? Dilandau jugea inutile de lui faire remarquer, d'abord parce qu'il y avait certains sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder, ensuite parce que ses hommes faisaient partie des assaillants de Fanelia et que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué d'en faire partie en personne.

Van sortit à son tour de la calèche. Il imprima un imperceptible mouvement dans le dos de Dilandau pour l'inviter à avancer et à pénétrer dans le palais. La main s'ôta aussitôt ce geste discret effectué, Van s'écarta de lui presque ostensiblement ; Dilandau en fut peiné et se sentit courroucé : chez lui, la tristesse avait toujours été de paire avec la colère. Il s'exhorta au calme et décida de ne pas reprocher son geste à son ami ; Van avait ses raisons et elles étaient défendables. Et ne l'avait-il pas amené ici de son propre chef pour le présenter à Merle et ainsi avouer à son amie de toujours ce qu'il était ? Cela méritait bien un peu d'indulgence, et l'aveu public finirait bien par venir… s'ils ne mettaient pas un terme à leur relation auparavant ; de cela, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri.

-

Van nourrissait quelques appréhensions quant aux réactions de son amie Merle à l'annonce qu'il allait lui faire. Outre qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pensait des hommes qui aimaient les hommes – jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet avec elle ou avec qui que ce soit s'il n'était lui-même convaincu d'en être un –, il craignait qu'elle ne déteste Dilandau autant pour ce qu'il avait été durant la guerre que pour ce qu'il était à présent.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté une grande amitié à Hitomi, il en connaissait la raison. Merle avait un tempérament jaloux et possessif, elle semblait tenir trop à lui pour accepter de le partager de bon cœur. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre durant de nombreuses années : lui avec ses parents et son frère qui le quittaient un à un, elle qui avait tout perdu d'un seul coup. Qu'allait-elle penser de la personne qui se mêlait de ravir le cœur de son ami de toujours ?

-

Merle fut en alerte dès qu'elle vit arriver Maître Van tenant par la main un jeune homme ; cette main tenue ne l'avait été que lorsque Van avait été convaincu que personne d'autre que son amie ne pouvait les voir. Elle ne trouva pas le mot exact pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait ; cependant, son instinct ne la trompait pas, comme il ne l'avait pas trompé la première fois qu'elle avait vu Hitomi : elle avait tout de suite su que c'était une rivale dans le cœur de Maître Van et il en était de même de ce beau garçon trop maigre qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui. Sa jalousie naturelle fit hérisser ses poils et ses griffes sortirent.

« Merle, tu te souviens de Dilandau ? »

Dilandau ? Mais… n'était-ce pas ce commandant Zaïbacher qui brûlait tout sur son passage ? Et accessoirement la sœur d'Allen. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Serena.

« On ne s'est jamais rencontré, déclara-t-elle d'un ton prudent et juste un peu froid, détaillant le Zaïbacher d'un œil méfiant.

— Ravi de faire ta connaissance Merle », assura Dilandau, essayant d'avoir l'air à son aise. Il tendit la main droite ; Merle la dédaigna.

Van regardait la scène d'un œil confus. Il s'apprêta à prendre à nouveau la parole, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Merle, Dilandau est mon… mon… bredouilla-t-il, cherchant le mot le plus adapté et le moins choquant.

— Petit ami ? proposa la fille-chat en arquant un sourcil, un rien narquoise.

— Oui… cela te dérange ? » demanda Van d'une voix nonchalante. Il tremblait intérieurement, Merle comptait tellement à ses yeux… et c'était réciproque : si elle n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'il puisse aimer les hommes, qui l'accepterait ?

La fille-chat ne savait quoi répondre. Si ça la dérangeait ? Evidemment que ça la dérangeait ! D'abord cette sotte d'Hitomi, ensuite ce pyromane de Dilandau ! Après cela, qu'est-ce que Maître Van allait encore lui ramener ? Elle préféra se taire et se lécha la patte, agissant comme si Dilandau n'existait pas. Ce dernier était gagné par l'inquiétude : Van lui avait parlé de cette fille, il avait cru comprendre que c'était sa meilleure amie… et sa meilleure amie ne l'aimait manifestement pas, ce qui n'était guère de bon augure. Van prenait-il en compte son avis dans ses choix et décisions ? Ne risquait-elle pas de l'ébranler dans ses récentes et encore fragiles convictions concernant son attirance pour la gent masculine et son amour pour lui ?

« Cela ne t'ennuie pas de sortir ? Je voudrais parler à Merle », lui demanda Van à l'oreille. Dilandau accepta d'un signe de tête et se retira… bien qu'il eut préféré rester et peser dans la balance par sa présence. Il devait faire confiance à Van pour l'instant… et si ce qui ressortait de cette entrevue ne lui plaisait pas, il serait toujours temps de faire revenir Van à ses dispositions antérieures à grands renforts de baisers et de caresses… et au besoin d'une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-

Van regarda Dilandau sortir ; il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Merle, il n'osait la regarder tout à fait dans les yeux. Il se prit à marcher le long de la pièce, se donnant une contenance, cherchant ses mots.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, commença-t-il, les yeux fixés sur un tableau auquel il n'avait jamais accordé autant d'intérêt auparavant. Nous sommes deux garçons et nous n'avons donc pas le droit de vivre ensemble une relation amoureuse. Je suis conscient que les gens, dans leur majorité, ne comprendraient pas, n'accepteraient pas ce… _désordre_ de la nature. Dans un sens – et même si je ne suis guère pressé de crier au monde mon homosexualité –, je me fiche bien de l'avis de ces gens. Qu'y puis-je si j'aime Dilandau ? Je n'ai pas choisi, c'est arrivé sans que j'y prenne garde, je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même avant que cela me tombe dessus. Et qui sont-ils pour juger cet amour ? Merle, si leur avis m'importe assez peu, ce n'est pas le cas pour le tien car tu es mon amie, et je dois avouer que je vivrais mal un rejet de Dilandau de ta part. Au nom de notre amitié, fais l'effort d'accepter ce que je suis à présent, et d'accepter Dilandau… s'il te plait. »

Merle contempla son ami, un sourire triste fleurit sur ses babines ; elle était un peu peinée qu'il pense qu'elle puisse remettre leur amitié en question : son Maître Van pourrait se rendre coupable du pire des crimes qu'il garderait toujours une place de choix dans son cœur.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Maître Van, si tu l'aimes alors il n'y a rien de mal, peu importe qu'il soit garçon ou fille. Il me semble normal que tu aies envie d'être avec lui et que tes amis l'aiment aussi… Désolée d'avoir été si distante avec lui mais… »

Elle s'interrompit, elle ne pouvait lui avouer combien elle était jalouse et que c'était la première raison pour laquelle elle avait de l'antipathie pour Dilandau, bien avant son statut d'ancien Zaïbacher. Quant au fait que ce soit un garçon, c'était le cadet de ses soucis !

« Dis-lui de revenir, je serai gentille avec lui, je te le promets. »

Le visage de Van sembla s'éclairer sous l'effet de la joie et du soulagement.

« Merci Merle », dit-il chaleureusement. Il sortit et revint accompagné de son ami. Merle le gratifia cette fois d'un large sourire que Dilandau lui rendit. Il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit – il avait bien collé son oreille au panneau, mais n'avait pas réussi à discerner leurs propos ; en tout cas, il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats de voix –, toutefois, Merle semblait dans de bien meilleures dispositions à son égard, ce qui signifiait que Van avait su trouver les arguments justes ou qu'elle tenait à le garder pour ami, tout bougre et amant d'un ancien Zaïbacher qu'il était.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il y a une ou deux choses que j'aimerais voir avec les gardes du palais », mentit Van, voulant les laisser seuls ensemble pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Il se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-

Dilandau fit quelques pas, ne sachant quoi faire de son corps, puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Merle.

« Tu connais Van depuis longtemps ? »

Il connaissait la réponse mais c'était le seul début de conversation qu'il ait trouvé.

« Depuis toujours, nous avons grandi ensemble. Ses parents m'ont recueillie, ils ont été très bons pour moi… surtout si l'on considère ma race. »

Dilandau hocha doucement la tête.

« Minorité opprimée… murmura-t-il, laconique.

— Oui. Ceci dit, je m'en sors très bien malgré tout. A force, on finit par développer son instinct et on repère les gens qui ne vous aiment pas de loin. Toi par exemple, je sais que tu n'as rien contre les gens comme moi.

— J'avais un soldat qui était un homme-chien, déclara Dilandau.

— Vraiment ?

— Il était très beau, souffla Dilandau, pris de nostalgie. Son apparence était très soignée. Il… Comme tout ça paraît loin ! J'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé il y a une éternité, pourtant c'est très récent. » Dilandau se tut, soupira. « Jajuka est mort à présent », reprit-il après quelques instants d'un silence douloureux.

Merle contempla Dilandau d'un œil nouveau, elle s'appliquait juste à être aimable avec lui en vertu de sa promesse, un élan d'amitié lui venait à présent qu'elle constatait qu'il n'avait pas été épargné par le malheur. Les gens qui souffrent ont quelquefois tendance à oublier qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir ; toute à sa douleur durant cette guerre, elle n'avait pas songé aux peines que pouvaient avoir les Zaïbachers.

« Jajuka… c'est ainsi que s'appelait ton soldat homme-chien ? demanda-t-elle. Dilandau acquiesça.

— Il était très protecteur avec moi. Aussitôt que je me retrouvais dans une situation par trop délicate, il arrivait comme par magie devant moi, tel un bouclier. »

Dilandau fronça les sourcils ; ce qu'il venait de dire lui évoquait quelque chose, un souvenir qui peinait à remonter à la surface, un souvenir de Jajuka qui avait un rapport avec ce qu'il disait à Merle. Il secoua la tête, agacé, pour chasser cet embryon de souvenir qui refusait de se montrer nettement et qu'il devinait douloureux.

« Je ne sais même pas comment il est mort. »

Etait-ce sa mort, justement, ce souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver ? Y avait-il assisté ?

« Alors comment sais-tu qu'il est mort ? demandait Merle.

— Allen me l'a dit… Je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer comme digne de confiance. Peut-être a-t-il dit ça pour me faire rester chez lui parce que je suis sa sœur. Peut-être que Jajuka est vivant… »

Dilandau fronça le nez, le dégoût de lui-même le gagnait : qu'avait-il besoin de se créer de faux espoirs ?

« Je me mène en bateau, Jajuka est bien mort », souffla-t-il. Une bribe de souvenir revint, ce fameux souvenir qu'il ne parvenait qu'à effleurer, la certitude que ce souvenir concernait la mort de Jajuka, la certitude d'y avoir assisté. « Il est mort devant mes yeux… Tout est tellement flou dans ma tête ! » Il se passa une main lasse sur le front. « Je t'embête avec mes histoires, parlons d'autre chose ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers Merle et en se forçant à sourire.

— C'est quoi ton passe-temps favori ? » demanda-t-elle, rebondissant immédiatement, prenant la première idée qui lui venait pour changer de sujet. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de la tristesse et tenait à chasser celle qui émanait de Dilandau et commençait à la gagner.

Dilandau réfléchissait à cette question. Quel était son passe-temps favori ? Taquiner Van, rendre fou Allen, regarder un feu brûler…

« Je dessine, répondit-il finalement. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Je fais surtout des portraits, quelquefois des paysages, mais j'aime moins. Je fais des sculptures aussi, avec de la glaise, mais elles ne sont guère réussies et je les détruis toutes. Et toi ? Comment passes-tu tes journées ?

— Comme un chat ! s'exclama Merle pour toute réponse.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Dilandau d'un air amusé.

— Je fais ma toilette, je dors, je joue, je fais mes griffes, je grimpe sur les toits pour observer le monde. Je fais ce que fait un chat quoi !

— J'aurais aimé être un chat, déclara Dilandau, rêveur. C'est beau un chat. C'est agile, c'est rusé, ça se glisse partout, ça retombe toujours sur ses pattes… ça a droit à des caresses. »

Merle éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Rien, rien du tout… tu aimes les caresses, le taquina-t-elle.

— Pas toi ?

— Mmmh… bien sûr que si !

— Tu vois ! »

Après l'avoir détesté et s'être ensuite apitoyée sur son sort, Merle trouvait à présent Dilandau de bonne compagnie.

« Tu veux bien me dessiner ?

— Donne-moi du papier et un crayon, et je te fais cela illico.

— Je vais te chercher ça ! »

-

Quand Van revint, il trouva Dilandau assis en tailleur à même le sol en train de noircir un parchemin, et Merle, complètement statique, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre dans une pose langoureuse.

Van resta interloqué, puis toussa pour indiquer sa présence.

« Maître Van ! »

Merle rougit de sa position mais la conserva bravement. Dilandau resta concentré sur son œuvre et ne dit pas un mot. Van vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour admirer le dessin.

« Van, enlève-toi de là. J'ai horreur qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule, ça m'empêche de dessiner ! »

Il obéit à cette injonction, se redressa et regarda Merle.

« Tu es très réussie », lui assura-t-il.

~oOo~

Dilandau et Van reprirent le chemin du Manoir Schezar à quatre heures de l'après-midi ; Van héla une diligence pour les rapprocher du manoir de façon à ce que Dilandau soit rentré avant huit heures chez lui. Allen n'aimait pas quand il rentrait après et le lui faisait savoir de façon fort désagréable. Dilandau était fatigué de se bagarrer avec lui, il préférait lui obéir. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable que quelqu'un se fasse du souci pour lui ; c'était certes un peu contraignant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond de lui, d'en ressentir un certain plaisir.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet. Ils se blottirent juste l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets – dont celui du chauffeur –, savourant ce moment et riant à chaque cahot important. La diligence s'arrêta dans la capitale Astrienne un peu avant six heures et demie – Van avait préféré ne pas demander à la diligence de les emmener jusqu'au manoir, mieux valait que le cocher ne puisse deviner l'identité de Dilandau –, il leur restait ainsi une heure et demie pour rejoindre le manoir à pieds.

Ils descendirent et s'éloignèrent en direction de la campagne où se trouvait le manoir. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Van prit la parole et la main de Dilandau.

« Je suis content que Merle et toi soyez amis. » Il regarda au loin, ajouta : « C'est très important pour moi.

— Merle est ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… elle est même ma seule véritable amie. C'est une personne sur laquelle je sais que je peux compter. Elle sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle sait que je serai toujours là pour elle. »

Dilandau approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis content qu'elle soit devenue ton amie car je te sens seul.

— C'est vrai… tous mes amis sont morts. »

Van détourna les yeux brusquement. Au fil des jours passés en compagnie de son ami, il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci n'avait que peu de souvenirs de cette dernière bataille où il avait tenté et failli le tuer ; Dilandau ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de cet épisode précis et encore moins du fait que Van avait tué Jajuka. Il ne semblait pas non plus se souvenir de ce jour sanglant où Van avait tué tous les Dragonslayers un par un et avait bien failli, là aussi, mettre fin à sa vie ; le jeune roi s'était bien gardé de le lui rappeler.

« Mourir fait partie du cycle de la vie, continuait Dilandau, accompagnant ces mots d'un bref haussement d'épaules. Leur cycle a tout de même été un peu court… Cela fait un tel vide. »

Quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que c'était lui qui les avait tués ? Il suffirait qu'il s'en souvienne, il suffirait que quelqu'un lui rappelle par mégarde ; si cela arrivait, plus jamais il ne voudrait de lui ; il le frapperait… peut-être même voudrait-il le tuer… comme "au bon vieux temps".

« L'été est ma saison préférée, déclara Dilandau pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau et la dore. Quand il pleut, ce sont des averses orageuses. J'aime l'orage… sauf quand je me trouve dessous ! »

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne ; il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

« L'orage est la manifestation du ciel la plus grandiose et la plus musicale. J'adore être dans mon lit, entendre crépiter la pluie sur le toit, entendre battre le vent et claquer le tonnerre. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout lui avouer, mettre un point à cette angoisse qui le gagnait chaque jour un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'il sentait que Dilandau gagnait du terrain dans ses souvenirs. C'était impossible : il le perdrait, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

« Quand il y a un orage la nuit, je me lève et j'ouvre les volets pour regarder les éclairs. Quelquefois, le ciel s'allume comme en plein jour. C'est magnifique, j'adore ça. »

Combien de temps peut durer une relation basée sur des non-dits ? Probablement aussi longtemps que durent ces non-dits.

« Je compte souvent les secondes qui séparent l'éclair du tonnerre, pour estimer à peu près de quelle distance il venait. Tu sais : grâce à la différence de vitesse entre le son et la lumière. La lumière arrive quasiment instantanément alors que le son traîne beaucoup plus. Et toi, Van, tu aimes l'orage ?... Van, tu m'écoutes ? »

Dilandau plaça son visage au ras de celui de Van.

« Qui y a-t-il ? s'exclama Van, surpris en pleine réflexion.

— Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais l'orage.

— Non, ça mouille, ça fait du bruit, et quand j'étais petit, ça me fichait une trouille de tous les diables !

— Tu ne m'écoutais pas, affirma Dilandau d'un air blessé.

— Pardon, je pensais à autre chose », s'excusa Van. Cette explication ne parut satisfaire Dilandau qu'à moitié ; il n'admettait guère l'idée que sa conversation puisse être moins importante qu'une pensée quelconque.

« à quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Quelle était donc cette réflexion si importante qu'elle le distrayait de son amant ?

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, s'excusa Van.

— Pourquoi ? »

Parce que tu me détesterais, pensa Van.

« Parce que je ne peux pas te le dire, point. C'est très… personnel. »

Dilandau prit une mine boudeuse : Van lui cassait les pieds ce soir.

« Si tu commences déjà à avoir des secrets pour moi… Je ne te cache rien, moi, tu sais ?

— Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, crois-moi. Mais… désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. »

Peut-être que l'avouer les mettrait juste à égalité. Après tout, Dilandau avait mis une bonne partie de Gaïa à feu et à sang. Du moins, l'égalité était toute relative : Van savait à quoi s'en tenir quand il s'était mis avec lui ; il en avait conscience quand il l'avait embrassé, puis quand il lui avait fait l'amour ; il avait fait tout cela en connaissance de cause ; il savait où il s'aventurait.

Pas Dilandau.


	10. Chapitre 10

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 10—

Allen frappa à la porte de la chambre de Dilandau, l'ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Je viens juste te dire de ne pas t'inqu… t'étonner de mon absence. » Dilandau ne s'en inquiéterait sûrement pas. « Je ne serai pas là de la journée, je ne serai de retour que dans la nuit… sans doute au petit matin. Vas-tu rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? »

Pour une fois, ajouta Allen pour lui-même.

Dilandau hésita à répondre.

« Tu peux rester ! Je ne serai pas là, tu n'auras pas besoin de me fuir aujourd'hui. »

L'adolescent se sentit un peu gêné.

« Je vais te donner un double des clés. Si tu veux sortir, tu fermeras derrière toi, d'accord ?

— D'accord ! » s'exclama Dilandau joyeusement. N'était-ce pas un geste de confiance que de lui confier les clés ? Et même si ce n'en était pas un, l'aspect pratique n'était pas dédaignable.

« Bien, j'y vais ! Suis-moi, je vais te donner les clés. »

Dilandau se leva de sa chaise – pour une fois, il faisait ce que lui demandait Allen de bonne grâce – et le suivit ; il sentit le besoin de s'intéresser.

« Où vas-tu au juste ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Cérémonie à Palas ! Nous recevons du beau monde. Je dois former une haie d'honneur avec les autres chevaliers célestes toute la journée. Durant la soirée, il faudra faire des civilités avec tous les nobles d'Astria. Tu imagines le programme des réjouissances. Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi d'y aller, je vais m'ennuyer comme jamais ! Enfin ! Cela fait partie de mon métier.

— C'est un métier qui te plaît ? s'enquit Dilandau.

— Je gagne bien ma vie. »

La tristesse dans la voix d'Allen était perceptible.

« Quand tu es devenu chevalier céleste, tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, constata l'adolescent.

— Disons que je voyais cela autrement. Plus glorieux. Plus aventureux. Mis à part les périodes de conflit, mon travail est extrêmement ennuyeux… et je ne vais quand même pas souhaiter la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dilandau lui posa une main sur l'épaule ; il se surprit lui-même de ce geste. Allen lui sourit ; ce simple geste l'avait réconforté d'une déprime passagère. C'était si rare que Dilandau lui démontre un signe quelconque de sympathie.

« Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne journée !

— Je vais essayer. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop de ton côté. »

Allen haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit les clés promises.

« N'oublie pas de bien fermer derrière toi, devant comme derrière. Je ne suis pas méfiant, mais on ne sait jamais. Il y a de nombreux objets précieux ici, ça peut exciter des convoitises.

— Je fermerai bien si je m'en vais, assura Dilandau.

— A ce soir ! »

Il embrassa Dilandau sur la joue avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'écarter et sortit.

-

Dilandau fit quelques pas lents, laissant son regard se poser sur une commode, sur la bibliothèque… Il s'interrogea pour la première fois sur ce qu'il connaissait de cette demeure ; après réflexion, il se répondit qu'il n'en connaissait que les aspects fonctionnels, les pièces dont il se servait, et ce d'une manière fort peu détaillée. En dehors de la chambre de Serena qu'il avait visitée de fond en comble, il ne connaissait pas le reste de la maison, ne s'y attardant que le temps d'y faire ce qu'il avait à faire : manger, se laver, traverser pour sortir ou se rendre dans sa chambre. De son temps, il n'en passait que le strict nécessaire au manoir, se dépêchant de le fuir.

Dilandau était conscient que ses rendez-vous quotidiens avec Van – qu'il aurait souhaité plus espacés afin de faire languir un peu son amant entre chacune de leur rencontre et de les goûter un peu plus – étaient surtout motivés par la fuite de cette demeure… et surtout de son principal occupant. Aujourd'hui que ce dernier était absent, c'était l'occasion de prendre possession des lieux, de les découvrir, de les connaître sur le bout des doigts, de… _fouiller_ dans les affaires d'Allen.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dilandau à cette perspective ; la journée promettait d'être réjouissante.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il fallait être méthodique, efficace. Il décida de commencer par le plus visible et ouvrit grand la bibliothèque. Ses lectures pourraient l'aiguiller sur la personnalité profonde de son frère, sans compter que partant du principe qu'on a du mal à voir ce qu'on a sous les yeux, la bibliothèque pourrait très bien renfermer quelque secret honteux.

Après avoir parcouru les titres des ouvrages des yeux, feuilleté quelques-uns, constaté que certains méritaient d'être dépoussiérés, d'autres d'être lus et n'ayant rien trouvé de personnel sur Allen, il décida de passer à un autre meuble.

Il jeta ainsi un œil dans tout ce qui pouvait être ouvert, notant mentalement les emplacements des objets qui pourraient lui servir. Une fois qu'il eut fait tout le tour du rez-de-chaussée, il grimpa quatre à quatre à l'étage, bien décidé à sonder en premier la chambre d'Allen.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte convoitée d'un pas ferme, s'arrêta devant, posa la main sur la poignée… et se surprit à hésiter. Il leva les yeux au ciel – était-il du genre à hésiter ? –, abaissa la poignée d'un geste sec et sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Allen sans son accord ; il jeta un œil peureux et entra d'un pas timide. Etait-ce un semblant d'éducation qui remontait à la surface et lui donnait mauvaise conscience d'agir ainsi ? C'était plus fort que ça : Dilandau avait l'impression de commettre un viol. Il se sentit soudainement parfaitement honteux, fit volte-face, sortit en courant et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il se colla au panneau, les sourcils froncés, la mine boudeuse. Il s'était fait une telle joie à l'idée de fouiner dans cette chambre. Aurait-il un quelconque respect pour Allen ? Une quelconque… _amitié_ ? Un quelconque – Dieu ! – _amour_ ? Ou alors, serait-ce Serena qui aurait joué les consciences et l'aurait détourné de ses vilains projets ?

Cette idée impliquant que Serena pouvait avoir une influence sur ses actes lui déplut souverainement ! Il préférait encore penser qu'il aimait bien Allen, qu'il s'était habitué à lui, à sa façon maladroite de s'inquiéter et de lui faire savoir son mécontentement, au bol et à la cuillère qu'il trouvait toujours posés sur la table à son attention le matin quand il se levait…

Pitié ! C'était vraiment cela : il _aimait bien_ Allen ! C'était devenu _son_ grand frère. La preuve : il n'avait même pas été dégoûté quand il s'était vu dérober ce baiser sur la joue par le chevalier, c'était dire !

Etourdi par cette révélation surprenante, Dilandau descendit les marches à la manière d'un automate. Il entendit vaguement des coups frappés à la porte, fronça les sourcils et partit à l'opposé ; les coups se répétèrent peu après et le firent sortir de ses pensées.

Il entrebâilla la porte, méfiant ; il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Allen au sujet des bandits et à la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée.

« Van ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

— Salut ! » répondit le susnommé.

Dilandau se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti ? Cela fait une heure que je t'attends ! » se plaignit Van dès qu'il put à nouveau respirer.

Dilandau fit la grimace : il l'avait complètement oublié !

« Oups ! Désolé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Allen est parti pour la journée, alors, comme je pouvais profiter de la maison…

— Autrement dit : je ne te sers qu'à t'éloigner de ton frère ; le reste du temps, je peux aller me faire voir ! rétorqua Van, blessé.

— Hé ! Si c'était pour faire preuve de mauvaise humeur que tu es venu, tu peux retourner à Fanelia immédiatement !

— Tu m'oublies et je suis censé être content ? Elle est bien bonne ! » fulmina Van. Comme il était resté sur le palier, Dilandau en profita pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et croisa les bras, fâché.

Deux minutes après, Van tapa à la porte de nouveau ; Dilandau resta stoïque sur son sofa. Van retapa et commença à glapir : « Dilandau, tu as vraiment le pire caractère de cochon que je connaisse. Ouvre-moi ! J'ai d'excellentes raisons pour râler, tu n'as aucun droit de m'en vouloir pour mes reproches, tu devrais même t'appliquer à être gentil avec moi pour te faire pardonner !

— Désolé ! Il n'est pas dans mon caractère de cochon d'agir ainsi ! » rétorqua Dilandau, sa voix aiguë étouffée par la lourde porte. Van poussa un profond soupir agacé. Il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin, de repartir à Fanelia, de le laisser en plan et de ne pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps. Ah ! Il serait bien attrapé ! Bien sûr, Allen n'était pas là, il pouvait profiter du manoir, il s'en fichait pas mal de Van pour l'instant ; mais cette demeure ne l'occuperait qu'un temps et Allen ne resterait pas éternellement absent. Il lui manquerait vite, c'était certain !

En même temps, Van n'était pas convaincu que Dilandau serait celui qui souffrirait le plus des deux ; et son orgueil étant ce qu'il était, jamais il ne ferait le premier pas pour le voir. Il préféra donc ne pas partir et changer de tactique : « Trésor, viens m'ouvrir s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui s'est passé, c'est déjà pardonné, une caresse de ta part et ce sera totalement oublié. Viens m'ouvrir mon Dilly. »

Il se mit à gratter la porte comme un petit chien ; Dilandau en fut amusé et céda : « C'est bon pour cette fois ! lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de nouveau.

— Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là ! » s'exclama Van dès qu'il fut entré. Dilandau lui jeta un regard assassin, Van lui répondit par un sourire en coin. L'androgyne décida de passer outre cette réflexion, il lui venait une idée qui éclipsait toute envie de mettre Van à la porte pour le punir de son impertinence. Allen était absent, Van était présent, les conditions étaient donc réunies pour mettre à exécution un projet bien agréable.

« Que comptais-tu faire tout seul dans cette grande baraque ? » questionna Van. Dilandau plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour toute réponse. « ça, tu n'aurais jamais pu le faire tout seul », lui fit remarquer le jeune roi en s'écartant. Dilandau le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Van ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se laissa faire, jugeant le programme à son goût.

Dilandau rompit soudainement le baiser ; il attrapa la main de Van, l'entraîna dans l'escalier, le poussa dans sa chambre.

« Voilà l'occasion rêvée de le faire dans un lit », dit-il en fermant la porte et en se collant au panneau.

Van regarda autour de lui et se rappela la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, le premier soir. Dieu qu'il avait eu envie de prendre Dilandau séance tenante, de lui déboutonner son pantalon, de lui faire partager et sentir au plus profond de son corps le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui.

A présent qu'il avait perdu sa virginité, la curiosité était passée, le désir était resté ; cependant, il savait à présent le maîtriser. D'ailleurs, il hésitait à faire cela ici : Allen ne risquait-il pas de rentrer à tout moment et de les surprendre ? Et puis, c'était la chambre de Serena, le lit de Serena, était-ce bien correct de faire cela dans son lit ? Grand Dieu ! La première fois qu'il était entré dans ce lieu, il n'avait eu aucun de ces scrupules ; pourtant, Allen se trouvait alors à deux pas. Etait-il pressé de sombrer dans les plaisirs de la chair et de s'enfoncer dans le délicieux corps de Dilandau ! De ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, de se sentir mourir dans ses bras…

Il y avait eu tant d'images obscènes qui avaient défilé dans sa tête cette nuit-là… et les nuits suivantes. Dilandau ne pouvait en imaginer le quart. En avait-il fait autant de son côté ? Avait-il imaginé leur première fois en se donnant du plaisir ? S'était-il figuré dans les poses les plus érotiques, les plus pornographiques, se donnant à quatre pattes, la croupe offerte à son œil salace et à sa verge affamée. Lui l'avait tant de fois imaginé ainsi.

Van se prit à rire en constatant la rigidité de son sexe, Dilandau s'en étonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Van indiqua d'un geste de la main que c'était négligeable ; Dilandau regarda son bas-ventre et se rappela les paroles d'Allen juste avant son départ, lui recommandant de bien fermer la maison car les objets précieux qui s'y trouvaient pouvaient exciter les convoitises. Allen s'imaginait-il que l'alter ego de sa sœur faisait partie des objets précieux en question ?

« T'arrive-t-il de faire des rêves érotiques ? lui demanda Van soudainement.

— Souvent, répondit Dilandau avec franchise.

— Je suis dedans ?

— Pas toujours », avoua l'adolescent. Il s'apprêta à lui faire la liste de ses amants d'un songe et se retint en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait lui avouer qu'Allen en faisait partie, ainsi qu'un certain Gadeth – un ami d'Allen – qui causait grand émoi à ses hormones à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Nul besoin de parler de cela à Van, c'était son jardin secret et il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour Gadeth. Quant à Allen, c'était assez glauque de songer qu'il pouvait avoir un désir inconscient pour lui, c'était son frère quelque part ! « Mais la plupart du temps, c'est toi, ajouta-t-il prestement.

— Et que fais-tu dans ces rêves ? » demanda Van, un peu blessé qu'il arrive à Dilandau d'avoir d'autres partenaires que lui dans ses songes et n'ayant guère envie de s'appesantir là-dessus.

« Ce genre de choses… » répondit Dilandau en portant la main au pantalon de Van et en le déboutonnant. Bien vite, le sexe turgescent se retrouva à découvert, pavanant fièrement devant une bouche prête à l'avaler.

Van avala sa salive. Cela le gênait de faire cela ici.

« Tu… tu es sûr qu'Allen ne risque pas de rentrer ?

— Pas avant ce soir, nous avons tout notre temps.

— Ne penses-tu pas… ne penses-tu pas que… que c'est mal de faire cela dans… la chambre de Serena ? » articula Van pendant que Dilandau le prenait en bouche. Ce dernier écarta cette dernière objection d'un geste agacé de la main : il était occupé, Van ne le voyait pas ? Ne le _sentait_ pas ?

Dans un grand soupir, Van jeta au loin ses craintes et scrupules ; ce que faisait Dilandau était simplement trop bon pour qu'il trouve le courage de lui demander d'arrêter. Il imprima bientôt un léger mouvement de bassin et se vida, au comble de la béatitude, dans la bouche de son amant qui avala goulûment.

Dilandau se releva et passa quelques doigts dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer ; Van se laissa choir sur le lit, le pantalon et le caleçon sur les cuisses, parfaitement impudique. Dilandau se prit à penser qu'un sexe masculin n'était définitivement pas de la meilleure esthétique ; pourtant voir Van allongé ainsi – les pieds reposant sur le sol, les bras en croix, le sexe reposant mollement sur une cuisse nue et sur le haut du pantalon – le faisait devenir tout chaud. Cette pose ridicule et obscène l'excitait. Il se mordit le pouce et porta l'autre main à son bas-ventre douloureux, voulant l'inciter au calme.

Van se redressa. Il remonta caleçon et pantalon, se faisant plus décent. Il s'approcha de Dilandau, pressa son corps contre le sien – sentant au passage la vigueur de son pénis – et palpa ses fesses de ses deux mains avides tout en l'embrassant.

« Vu ton état actuel, je devine que tu ne veux pas en rester là.

— Juste », répondit Dilandau laconiquement. Van l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Tu es sûr que cela ne gêne pas Serena ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de ce que la jeune fille devait penser. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit que, si la réciproque était fausse, elle vivait tout ce que vivait Dilandau ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait du plaisir quand il faisait l'amour à Dilandau ? Ou en était-elle outrée, _meurtrie_ ? Ne serait-elle pas scandalisée qu'ils souillent sa chambre en y commettant l'acte ? Ou serait-elle ravie que son lit connaisse leurs ébats ?

Dilandau haussa les épaules, les sourcils arqués ; qu'en savait-il de ce qui gênait Serena ? De toute façon, c'était autant sa chambre que la sienne, non ? Et puis, il s'était déjà masturbé dans cette chambre, qu'est-ce que cela changeait d'y faire l'amour non plus avec sa main mais avec un partenaire ?

« Ce n'est pas à Serena que tu fais l'amour, mais à moi. Et ce n'est pas dans sa chambre que tu vas le faire, mais dans la mienne. »

Admettons, mais ce corps était aussi celui de Serena. Ne s'était-elle pas sentie violée quand ils avaient fait l'amour ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Serena a ressenti lors de… notre rapport ?

— Je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'elle a aimé, répondit Dilandau en haussant les épaules.

— Tu supposes ?

— Oui… de toute façon, si elle n'avait pas aimé, elle serait sûrement revenue prendre ma place pour que cela cesse, non ? »

Van s'attarda sur cette réponse. Elle ne le satisfaisait pas complètement, il n'était pas persuadé que Serena puisse revenir quand bon lui semble. Néanmoins, Dilandau avait peut-être raison, peut-être que si cela lui avait vraiment déplu, elle aurait trouvé la force pour revenir. Il se contenterait donc de cette réponse. D'ailleurs, s'il commençait à raisonner ainsi, il ne pourrait plus rien faire avec Dilandau sans avoir eu l'accord de Serena… et quand reviendrait-elle ? Et une fois qu'elle serait revenue et qu'il aurait son accord, quand Dilandau reviendrait-il ? Il valait mieux agir comme lors de la première fois sans y songer… ou penser qu'elle était d'accord… ou qu'en tout cas, cela ne la gênait pas.

Et puis, si jamais elle n'était pas d'accord, le mal était déjà fait !

-

Van regarda le lit, le matelas était ferme, les draps étaient propres et doux au toucher. Faire l'amour en pleine nature avait été pittoresque et romantique ; le faire dans le lit de Dilandau avait un côté officiel et confortable qui lui plaisait. Il baissa le regard du côté de son bas-ventre, il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes pour être en état de marche et prêt à donner du plaisir ; c'était aussi bien, ainsi, il prendrait tout son temps.

Il commença à le déshabiller, déboutonnant délicatement les chemise et pantalon et les faisant glisser tranquillement sur la peau douce. Bientôt, Dilandau se retrouva nu pressé contre le corps vêtu de Van.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit… sur le ventre, lui demanda ce dernier.

— Ton sexe serait-il déjà revenu au meilleur de sa forme ? » s'étonna Dilandau. Van lui adressa un sourire énigmatique ; Dilandau fit une moue désabusée, s'exécuta néanmoins. Van lui écarta les jambes et s'agenouilla entre elles. Dilandau s'étonna de cette rapidité, Van n'avait pu ôter son pantalon si vite. Il s'apprêtait à le prendre braguette béante alors que lui s'offrait dans toute sa nudité ? Cela ne lui semblait guère équitable et il songea que si les manuels de savoir-vivre s'attardaient sur les choses de l'amour, ce type d'agissements était certainement proscrit.

Ses récriminations silencieuses s'arrêtèrent net quand il sentit l'humidité d'une langue parcourir son derrière, peut-être avait-il jugé Van un peu trop vite, il avait apparemment d'autres projets avant de le prendre, sans doute se déshabillerait-il – ou demanderait-il à être déshabillé – à ce moment-là.

Cette pensée à peine formulée dans son esprit, Dilandau sentit Van lui écarter les fesses et s'apprêta donc à lui dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait d'être pris nu par un homme habillé. Avant qu'il ait pu protester, il sentit Van le pénétrer… de sa langue ! Dilandau ravala ses injures, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retint un soupir de plaisir. Cela dura de longues et délicieuses minutes, cette langue allant et venant, parcourant de temps en temps les fesses, les partageant, revenant toujours au trou fatidique. Dire que Van avait tant hésité à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche et qu'il avait refusé d'y recevoir le sperme _deux jours_ auparavant et qu'à présent il pénétrait son anatomie de sa langue. Son amant avait de ces paradoxes !

Il sentit aux mouvements du lit que Van se dressait sur ses genoux, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et le vit déboutonner son pantalon pour en sortir son glorieux drapeau. Van se coucha sur lui, ses mains sur sa taille, le pénétra doucement.

Il ne s'était pas déshabillé ! Il le prenait braguette béante ! Ce n'était pas grave, ce qu'il avait fait avant était trop bon pour qu'il lui en tienne grief. Quelque part, cette image d'un corps habillé empalant un corps nu était excitante, sûr qu'elle allait alimenter ses rêves érotiques, tout comme cette langue s'insinuant sournoisement dans son intimité.

~oOo~

Dilandau dit au revoir à Van sur le perron en l'embrassant. Il resta longtemps à agiter la main jusqu'à ce que son ami disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il regarda encore un peu l'horizon désert avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il jeta un œil à la grosse pendule du salon ; il était pratiquement vingt-trois heures.

Van avait passé la journée avec lui ; ils avaient chacun pris un livre dans l'imposante bibliothèque et s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour lire, blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'adolescent avait trouvé cela excessivement romantique et se promettait déjà de recommencer une prochaine fois.

Il avait invité son amant à rester vu l'heure tardive, mais ce dernier avait craint la réaction d'Allen – celui-ci se poserait des questions –, et avait préféré partir, quitte à dormir dans une auberge à Palas.

~oOo~

Allen rentra au petit matin. Il monta l'escalier à pas de loup et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Dilandau pour le voir dormir. La lumière du couloir vint éclairer le visage de l'adolescent dormant paisiblement ; un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Allen. Il referma la porte en silence et se rendit dans sa chambre.


	11. Chapitre 11

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 11—

A l'occasion d'un repas organisé par Allen, Dilandau mangeait avec délice les plats préparés par le traiteur ; il avait toujours su faire honneur aux mets délicats et aux bons vins. Il se servait d'ailleurs généreusement son troisième verre sous l'œil inquiet d'Allen qui lui fit signe d'un geste discret d'y aller doucement avec l'alcool. Dilandau haussa les épaules et porta le liquide carmin à ses lèvres ; raisonnable n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire.

Etaient présents autour de la table de la salle principale du manoir les chevaliers célestes, les sœurs Aston, Van, Merle et Gadeth. Au cours des évènements guerriers qui avaient secoué Gaïa, une amitié s'était formée entre Allen et son ancien lieutenant, remplaçant la relation hiérarchique qui les liait jusque là ; Gadeth venait régulièrement au manoir et était devenu un familier de la maison.

Le repas prit fin. Les Aston et les chevaliers célestes prirent congé. Gadeth, Van et Merle s'apprêtèrent à en faire autant, Allen les invita à rester.

« Vous n'êtes pas pressés, vous prendrez bien un digestif. Installez-vous donc sur les sofas. »

Allan passa son bras sur les épaules de Dilandau qui fut ravi de cette familiarité – le vin n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Ils se rendirent tous au salon. La discussion tourna bien vite sur la guerre, à la grande joie de Dilandau qui n'en gardait qu'un souvenir bien flou par instants – c'était l'occasion de rafraichir sa mémoire – ; il avait cependant l'impression d'être un peu exclu de la conversation, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas fait la guerre du même côté qu'eux et n'avait donc pas d'anecdotes communes, si ce n'est des souvenirs désagréables qu'il valait mieux éviter de mentionner. Bientôt, ils s'épanchèrent sur leurs actes de bravoure mutuels, se congratulant les uns les autres.

« Ce qui m'a le plus scié, c'est la façon dont Van a tué les Dragonslayers, sortit Gadeth soudainement.

— Comment ? souffla Dilandau.

— Quand Van a tué les… quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Gadeth ; Dilandau semblait victime d'un malaise. Il se rappela alors que les Dragonslayers étaient les soldats de Dilandau ; était-ce une raison pour pâlir à ce point et regarder Van d'une façon si horrifiée ? Il savait que ses soldats étaient morts, que c'était Van qui les avait tués, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'en inquiéter à présent… à moins bien sûr que le jeune homme ait occulté ce souvenir ; Allen lui avait dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout – son ami semblait d'ailleurs en concevoir un certain réconfort.

Van avait les yeux rivés au sol ; il semblait vouloir y disparaître. Gadeth regarda Allen, ce dernier avait l'air attristé.

Voilà, c'était arrivé, se disait Van. Il savait qu'il finirait par l'apprendre, Il avait préféré laisser faire les choses, souhaitant que jamais ce jour n'arrive… mais il était arrivé ; il allait le détester à nouveau, c'était sûr. Il se mordit la lèvre, retint ses larmes : c'était fini.

« Tu… tu as… c'est toi qui as… » bafouilla Dilandau. Il se leva d'un bond sans terminer sa phrase et courut dans l'escalier.

« Je vais aller le voir, déclara Allen en se levant.

— Nous ferions peut-être mieux de partir, proposa Gadeth.

— Non, restez, je reviens de suite. Juste le temps de faire accepter la vérité à Dilandau et de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux et n'en veuille pas à Van. »

Gadeth et Merle hochèrent la tête – ils doutaient que cela serait aussi simple qu'Allen voulait leur faire croire – ; Van semblait paralysé.

-

Allen monta l'escalier. Il trouva Dilandau penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir ; Allen n'imaginait pas que son dégoût de Van serait à ce point et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

La nausée de Dilandau parut se calmer ; il releva la tête.

« J'ai couché avec l'assassin de mes hommes ! » s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même ; il ne l'avait pas vu. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle nausée.

Allen était pétrifié. L'assassin de ses hommes ? Van ? Dilandau aurait… _couché_… avec _Van_ ? Non, c'était impossible, Van n'avait pas pu faire cela. Ils étaient amis, il n'aurait pas osé déshonorer Dilandau et ainsi Serena. Pourtant, comment expliquer autrement cette phrase de Dilandau ? Comment expliquer cette réaction excessive ?

Allen redescendit. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques ; c'était comme si son âme s'était détachée de son corps.

« Dilandau est pris de nausée. Et il prétend avoir… _couché_ avec l'assassin de ses hommes », dit-il d'un ton froid en toisant Van. Celui-ci releva les yeux, avala sa bile. Allen semblait menaçant, Van n'avait pas prévu qu'une révélation malheureuse en entraînerait d'autres. Le roi tourna les yeux vers Gadeth ; celui-ci le contemplait bouche bée.

« Je vais aller le voir », bredouilla Van. Il se leva précipitamment et courut dans l'escalier sans laisser le temps à Allen de réagir. Merle courut à sa suite.

~oOo~

Van et Merle virent Dilandau sortir des toilettes, titubant et s'appuyant au mur, le visage cadavérique. Il avait arrêté de rendre, ne s'était pas pour autant remis du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Le voyant dans cet état, Van le serra dans ses bras par réflexe.

« Mon Dilandau…

— Je ne savais pas, murmurait Dilandau, se laissant faire. Je me souviens. Il les a tués. Il les a tous tués devant mes yeux. Ç'avait toujours été flou jusque là, mais maintenant c'est clair. Il les a tués. _Tu_ les as tués ! »

Il repoussa Van.

« Ne me touches pas, _assassin_ ! Ne m'approche plus jamais ! »

Il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans un réflexe enfantin, se jeta sur le lit et serra convulsivement une des peluches de Serena qui s'y trouvait. Il sentait le goût désagréable du vomi dans sa bouche et le picotement qu'il avait provoqué dans sa gorge.

« Dilandau, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'était la guerre ! argumenta Merle, la voix étouffée par la porte.

— Va-t-en Merle ! Il a tué mes hommes ! Il a tué mes amis ! Il a tué Jajuka ! »

Dilandau écarquilla les yeux à sa propre phrase. Jajuka ? Oui, c'était par la main de Van qu'il était mort. Ce souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire remonter à la surface, c'était la mort de son protecteur ; et voilà que cette scène défilait dans sa tête avec une clarté effrayante.

« Il a essayé de me tuer et Jajuka s'est interposé… et il est mort, raconta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Merle.

— Nous étions en guerre, c'est pour ça qu'il a agi ainsi ! Tu as toi-même essayé plusieurs fois de tuer maître Van et tu as mis à feu et à sang la moitié de Gaïa. Tu n'as aucun droit de lui reprocher ce qu'il a fait ! »

Van, prostré, se tenait à côté de Merle dans le couloir ; les voix des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui résonnaient dans sa tête, il n'assimilait pas tout ce qui était dit, son cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti.

« C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas pareil ! hurla Dilandau pour exorciser les paroles de Merle.

— Tu as raison : ce n'est pas pareil. En vérité, ce que tu as fait est bien pire que ce qu'il a fait lui ; tu as tué plus de gens ; tu faisais partie du camp qui a déclenché la guerre.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est pire ! Moi je ne lui ai pas ôté _tous ceux_ qu'il aimait. Et puis j'avais des ordres ! Est-ce que, lui, on lui a ordonné de massacrer sans pitié mes slayers ? Le jour où il les a tués, j'avais ordre de le capturer, c'est tout !… Oui, c'est tout », termina-t-il dans un murmure. Il sanglotait sur son lit et refusait d'admettre qu'il avait autant de torts que Van.

Merle, de l'autre côté de la porte, regarda Van d'un air impuissant ; ce dernier sortit de son pseudo coma pour la regarder à son tour.

« Il ne s'en souvenait pas, Merle ; je savais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Je savais aussi que le jour où il le découvrirait, il m'en voudrait à mort et ne voudrait plus de moi. Alors j'ai pris soin de ne jamais lui en parler. Je savais au fond de moi que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ainsi. J'espérais tout de même prolonger le bonheur que je vivais avec lui en ne précipitant pas cette révélation », murmura-t-il.

Il riva ses yeux au sol, une tristesse absolue peinte sur le visage. Trente secondes plus tard, il se laissait tomber à genoux et se mettait à pleurer ; Merle l'entoura de ses bras pour le consoler du mieux qu'elle put.

« Maître Van, reprends-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il arrêtera de t'en vouloir et qu'il te reviendra. Il est très amoureux de toi, je le sais, je l'ai lu dans son regard.

— Tu… tu crois ?

— Oui. Viens, Maître Van, partons, tu reviendras plus tard quand il ira mieux… quand sa colère sera passée. »

~oOo~

Gadeth était toujours assis sur un sofa, Allen toujours campé debout au milieu du salon.

« Van est de la sorte ? s'exclamait Gadeth, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mince… c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été d'une virilité extraordinaire, mais jamais j'aurais cru… » Il s'interrompit, se gratta les poils du menton. « Il était pas avec la petite Hitomi, là, la fille de la Lune des Illusions ?

— Si, confirma sèchement Allen.

— Et maintenant il est avec ta… "sœur".

— Je te serais reconnaissant de te taire !

— Calme-toi, c'est pas vraiment ta sœur, c'est Dilandau, c'est pas _exactement_ la même chose. Dans un sens, c'est moins grave avec Dilandau qu'avec un autre garçon, parce que, quelque part, Dilandau, c'est une fille. Peut-être que Van couchait avec Serena… supposa Gadeth, se perdant dans ses pensées.

— Tais-toi j'ai dit ! » cria Allen. Il se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large à travers la pièce, finit par décider de remonter à l'étage. Il croisa Van et Merle qui descendaient, jeta un regard haineux sur la personne du roi de Fanelia. Ce dernier paraissait en pleine dépression ; Allen eut vaguement pitié et continua son chemin sans plus lui prêter attention. Il frappa à la porte de Dilandau.

« Dilandau, ouvre c'est Allen. »

Dilandau hésita un instant, se résigna à affronter son frère et lui ouvrit. Allen entra ; Dilandau retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu as couché avec Van ? se força à demander calmement Allen.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ? » rétorqua Dilandau, le nez froncé. Il était en proie au dégoût pour tout le monde, y compris lui-même.

« Réponds-moi : as-tu, oui ou non, couché avec Van ?

— _Oui !_ J'ai couché avec lui.

— Combien de fois ?

— Quoi ?

— Combien de fois as-tu couché avec lui ?

— Deux fois.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment ! Une fois, il y a quatre jours et une fois avant hier. Nous sortons ensemble depuis le jour où je suis redevenu moi-même et nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois il y a quatre jours ; j'ai perdu ma virginité il y a quatre jours ; je l'ai perdue avec un homme qui a tué mes amis ! ça te console, Allen ? ça te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est censé me faire plaisir ? demanda Allen, interloqué par la dernière réflexion de Dilandau.

— J'ai fait l'amour seulement _deux_ fois en tout et pour tout ; j'ai eu _un seul_ amant ; je ne me suis pas jeté sur lui comme ça, comme une catin, dès le premier jour ; _j'aurais pu !_ Et maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a fait, je ne pourrais plus _jamais_ coucher avec lui de ma vie ! Peut-être même ne coucherai-je plus jamais avec personne… parce que c'est lui que j'aime. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Tu l'aimes ? Je croyais que c'était juste… commença Allen, sa colère le quittant devant cet aveu.

— Du sexe ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Allen ! Tu serais d'ailleurs très mal placé pour me le reprocher si ça avait été cela.

— Ne joue pas les insolents ! Et moi, je ne couche pas avec des hommes !

— Exact, tu préfères les femmes mariées.

— Dilandau !

— Va te faire mettre Allen. »

Allen le gifla pour son impertinence ; il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dilandau resta seul, assis sur son lit, la joue légèrement rougie.

« Va te faire mettre Allen… profondément. »

~oOo~

Van se présenta le lendemain devant la porte du manoir Schezar, se demandant si ce n'était pas trop tôt, se demandant aussi s'il aurait à affronter Allen. Cette réponse lui fut vite apportée : le chevalier céleste lui ouvrit la porte.

« Rebrousse chemin, Van, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Dilandau ne veut plus te voir pour les raisons que tu connais, et je ne veux plus te voir non plus pour des raisons différentes mais que tu connais aussi.

— Laisse-moi lui parler, Allen, s'il te plaît, supplia Van.

— Pars ! » ordonna Allen d'un ton impérieux.

Le jeune roi obéit, les yeux baissés ; la lourde porte se referma. Il marcha un peu, entendit quelqu'un l'appeler ; il se retourna, leva la tête : Dilandau avait ouvert sa fenêtre et se penchait par-dessus l'appui. Dès qu'il le vit, Van se rapprocha en courant.

« Van, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas le droit de… de te détester pour… ce que tu as fait, car j'en… j'en ai fait beaucoup aussi… de mon côté. »

Les mots s'alignaient difficilement sur ses lèvres, il avait passé sa nuit à penser à tout cela au lieu de dormir. Toutes les images de la guerre étaient maintenant claires dans son esprit et il voyait son amant d'un autre œil à présent. Il avait été facile de lui pardonner la cicatrice, mais la mort de ses amis constituait un obstacle bien plus difficile. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était aussi en tort que Van, c'était ce qui s'était imposé dans son esprit durant cette nuit d'insomnie ; une autre chose s'était imposée avec force, une chose qu'il avait confiée à Allen la veille : il aimait Van du plus profond de lui-même et il ne se savait même pas capable de développer un tel sentiment envers un autre que lui même il y a encore deux jours. Il se savait égocentrique, il était content de l'être, cela lui facilitait la vie ; cependant, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulait d'être tombé amoureux ; c'était trop tard.

Durant cette nuit, il avait dû faire face aux sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. D'un côté, il aimait Van ; de l'autre, il le haïssait. D'un côté, il désirait Van ; de l'autre, il le dégoûtait. Cette situation était insoluble. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, il avait finalement prit une décision. Il avait préparé soigneusement ce qu'il avait à dire à Van, avait du mal pourtant à articuler ; il avait tant répété !

« J'ai donc pris la décision de ne pas recommencer à te détester, mais il n'est absolument plus question que l'on soit ensemble, pas en sachant qui tu es vraiment…

— Dilandau, m'aimes-tu ? questionna Van à brûle-pourpoint.

— Je ne sais pas. Sans doute oui, sinon j'ignore où j'aurais pu trouver la force de te pardonner. »

Il avait répondu de façon évasive dans un premier temps de manière à conserver une certaine force dans sa décision et surtout dans un dernier réflexe pour camoufler ses sentiments ; il avait la sensation que son amour pour Van transpirait par tous ses pores, se reflétait dans tous ses mots et il avait laissé échapper cette dernière phrase qu'il regrettait déjà.

« Dilandau, cette situation est complètement stupide ! Tu ne veux plus être avec moi à cause de ce que tu as appris, mais tu m'aimes quand même ! C'est dingue ! Tu te rends compte qu'une situation pareille, c'est un truc à devenir fou. Nous allons tous les deux être affreusement malheureux !

— On s'y fera.

— Je refuse de m'y faire !

— Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Je t'ai trouvé toi, je n'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ce quelqu'un d'autre ne te vaudra jamais. Jamais personne ne pourra créer chez moi ce sentiment, ce désir et cette passion que tu as déchaînés.

— Van, je t'ai dit de partir ! Dilandau, ferme-moi cette fenêtre ! » ordonna Allen en sortant du manoir.

Van se retourna vers Allen, la colère inondant ses yeux.

« Tu veux le faire vivre en reclus ?

— Je veux juste le protéger contre des personnes de ta sorte, cracha Allen.

— Et quelle est ma sorte ? hurla Van.

— Inverti. »

Allen paraissait gêné de prononcer ce mot. Van arrêta de respirer, figé par ce que son ancien ami venait de dire ; il se reprit vite.

« Et Dilandau, quelle est "sa sorte" à ton avis ?

— Dilandau, c'est différent, c'est ma sœur, c'est une fille !

— Alors, où est le problème si c'est une fille ? ricana Van, devenant insolent dans l'adversité.

— Seul son mari touchera ma sœur… et en tant que fille pas en tant que garçon !

— Trop tard ! glissa Van sur un ton victorieux.

— Pars ! Pars loin d'ici et ne reviens plus ! » ordonna Allen, la voix forte.


	12. Chapitre 12

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 12—

Une semaine avait passé.

Van ne sortait plus du palais depuis qu'il s'était fait rabrouer par Allen et plaquer par Dilandau, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt, sans compter que la nouvelle de son homosexualité s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans la rue sans croiser un regard méprisant – voire assassin – ; une raison supplémentaire pour rester cloîtré au palais.

Il sentait aussi de l'animosité chez certains de ses gardes. Il y en avait même un – de son âge – qui paraissait terrifié à chaque fois qu'il passait devant. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que son roi allait profiter de son statut pour le violer ? Depuis qu'il avait remarqué ça, il évitait même de sortir de sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs dans cet endroit qu'il se tenait, accoudé à sa fenêtre, regardant le ciel et ruminant des sombres pensées. Il tenait le pendule d'Hitomi serré dans son poing, cet objet était devenu pour lui comme un démenti à son homosexualité ; il se savait bougre, il était sûr de lui ; c'était plus, pour tous ceux qui lui reprochaient de l'être, un argument à faire valoir si l'hostilité grandissait encore, un argument supplémentaire au fait que Dilandau était, à l'origine, une fille et qu'il était assez efféminé.

« Obligé de nier ce que je suis à cause de l'intolérance ambiante », marmonna Van dans sa barbe. Les Fanéliens avaient pris cette nouvelle comme un déshonneur personnel. Ils étaient extrêmement déçus de ce roi qu'ils avaient idéalisé – ils tombaient de haut – ; leur roi était autant déçu de leur attitude à son égard.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien leur faire que je sois homosexuel ? ça me rend moins fort, moins intelligent, moins généreux ? ça me rend moins sympathique ? Est-ce que mon règne en sera moins heureux ? Est-ce qu'ils ont peur pour l'image de Fanélia ? Ont-ils peur pour le trône, pour l'héritier qu'il n'y aura pas ? » discourait-il tout seul.

Il posa son menton dans sa main.

« En fait, mon pauvre Van, ils croient tous que l'inversion, c'est la pire des perversions. A leurs yeux, te voilà devenu quelqu'un d'anormal, un pervers, une anomalie. A présent, tu vaux moins qu'un autre être humain pour eux, tu vaux moins qu'un homme qui aime les femmes. » Il eut une moue dégoûtée. « Peut-être même vaux-je moins cher qu'un Morphe à l'heure actuelle, se dit-il, cessant de se tutoyer. Du moins si mon homosexualité était réellement avérée car, j'ai de la chance, ils m'accordent le bénéfice du doute car ils connaissent le penchant que j'ai eu pour Hitomi et qu'ils savent que Dilandau est Serena Schezar. Oui, j'ai de la chance, sans ça, peut-être m'auraient-ils fait une révolution. Peut-être m'auraient-ils pendu ou coupé la tête… ou exécuté d'une quelconque autre manière. »

Il fit une moue désabusée, se dit qu'il exagérait sans doute, qu'il avait là une bien piètre opinion de son peuple ; cela étant, son peuple avait une bien piètre opinion des homosexuels. Il ne faisait que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Sa pensée vagabonda, s'aventurant sur son frère disparu, son frère aîné mort à la fin de la guerre dans un effroyable concours de circonstances.

« Qu'est-ce que lui aurait pensé de ça ? Est-ce qu'il aurait réagi comme Merle ? J'espère qu'il aurait réagi comme Merle. » Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Oui, il aurait réagi comme Merle, décida-t-il, il m'aurait dit de suivre mon cœur. C'est ce qu'il m'aurait dit, assurément ! » Van soupira, s'affala sur une chaise. « Folken, tu me manques. Pourquoi la vie est si mal faite ? Il est dans l'ordre des choses que les gens meurent, mais pas ainsi… non, pas ainsi, pas si vite, pas si tôt, pas dans de telles circonstances. Nous avons été tellement peu souvent ensemble. Pourquoi certaines existences sont-elles si courtes ? »

Il se sentit soudain très décidé et se mit à parler plus fort ; il se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Et les Dragonslayers de Dilandau, ses amis, ils étaient si jeunes ! Ils avaient son âge, ils avaient mon âge, ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir ! Ils devraient vivre en ce moment ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui les ai tués… je suis monstrueux. Dilandau a bien raison de ne plus vouloir de moi ! »

Il serra la pierre du pendentif plus fort.

« Je voudrais… je voudrais que tous les gens morts pendant la guerre soient vivants aujourd'hui. Tous sans exception ! Il faudrait qu'ils aient une deuxième chance, histoire de faire les choses différemment, de prendre un second départ… meilleur que le premier. »

Des rayons roses sortirent de son poing serré. Il se figea devant cet événement, puis détendit son poing pour admirer la pierre brillant de mille feux au creux de sa paume. La pierre arrêta soudainement de briller, laissant Van à sa stupéfaction.

« ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait brillé comme ça. »

Il fit une moue, oublia l'évènement et repartit dans ses réflexions.

« On ne peut pas ressusciter les gens. Non, on ne peut pas. »

~oOo~

Le souvenir de la mort de ses Dragonslayers était dorénavant parfaitement clair dans la tête de Dilandau, il se rappelait de tout, y compris l'endroit où cela s'était passé. Il avait échappé à la vigilance d'Allen – dont le comportement se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le tyran et le protecteur depuis ses récentes découvertes – et avait migré sur le lieu du massacre. Il voulait leur rendre hommage. Il n'avait jamais pu et su leur dire combien il les appréciait, combien il tenait à eux ; il ne leur avait jamais vraiment dit adieu. Il y avait bien eu cette rose lâchée du haut du Vione avant que les douleurs ne l'assaillent et que les sorciers l'emportent, puis plus rien, le souvenir traumatisant envolé, un repas pris en solitaire devant un Jajuka lui annonçant leur mort… Jajuka qui ne tarderait pas à le quitter lui aussi.

C'était un pèlerinage sacré qu'il avait entrepris ; il avait tenu à le faire à pieds comme il se doit. Quand il arriva dans cette vaste plaine, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'étendue d'herbe et de fleurs, l'endroit ne lui avait pas paru si chatoyant lors du combat ; cependant, il faisait nuit et les circonstances n'aidaient pas à la contemplation du paysage. Il aperçut ensuite des débris des guymelefs de ses hommes et son cœur se serra. Enfin, il vit les épaves, les corps disloqués de métal, s'approcha doucement et se remémora cette nuit affreuse, le pire moment de son existence. Il revit la scène du combat, se souvint de l'endroit où son guymelef était placé. A partir de là, il reconstitua tout dans les moindres détails et calcula que l'épave qu'il avait devant lui était ce qui restait de l'armure robotisée de Gatti.

« Gatti… » murmura-t-il tristement.

Il regarda les autres épaves, mit un nom sur chacune d'elles, s'accroupit pour cueillir des fleurs ; les poser sur les carcasses métalliques serait son hommage.

L'idée que les cadavres de ses hommes se trouvaient encore dans les guymelefs l'effleura, lui causant un frisson ; leurs armures étaient à présent leurs tombeaux. Voir les cadavres des corps métalliques était une chose ; il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue du corps décharné d'un de ses hommes, cette simple idée lui faisait horreur.

Il s'efforça de chasser cette pensée désagréable, se concentra à former un bouquet harmonieux.

Des coups sourds tapés contre une paroi métallique vinrent soudainement troubler la sérénité de ce cimetière et firent sursauter Dilandau. Il se redressa, chercha autour de lui ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit. La plaine était silencieuse, ce n'avait été qu'un bruit isolé ; il retourna à sa cueillette en haussant les épaules. Le même bruit recommença alors, plus fort, plus insistant ; il était accompagné par des bruits de voix étouffés.

Dilandau se dressa d'un bond, le cœur battant ; ces bruits dans cette plaine déserte étaient parfaitement terrifiants. Peut-être étaient-ce des gamins dissimulés en train de jouer avec ses nerfs…

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous si vous n'êtes pas des lâches !

— Seigneur Dilandau ? » souffla une voix lointaine et caverneuse.

L'adolescent se figea, il avait distinctement entendu son nom ; ce qui le troublait avant tout, c'était que la voix entendue s'apparentait à cette de Gatti.

« Je deviens fou ! J'entends des voix ! »

Les coups recommencèrent, toujours plus fort, comme si quelqu'un essayait de casser ou de pousser quelque chose ; cela venait de l'épave du guymelef de Gatti. Dilandau recula, terrorisé.

« Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » hurla-t-il. Il aurait peut-être dû courir. S'enfuir loin, très loin. Aller se réfugier au manoir, pourquoi pas dans les bras d'Allen ? Voilà une idée parfaitement incongrue ! Et totalement irréalisable car ses jambes, coupées par l'effroi, ne pouvaient le porter.

D'autres coups se mêlèrent aux premiers, ces coups venaient des autres épaves ; Dilandau fit volte-face. Que ça s'arrête ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Son cœur allait le lâcher ! Un bruit de métal lourd tombant lui fit faire un autre bond et l'adolescent, le souffle coupé, vit la tête de Gatti sortir de l'épave. Il lâcha ses fleurs.

Cette tête n'était pas celle d'un zombie, c'était celle d'un être parfaitement vivant, Gatti était aussi beau que dans le meilleur de ses souvenirs. La peur ne gagna pas en intensité devant cette apparition d'outre-tombe, elle s'évanouit au contraire car Dilandau n'était pas de ceux qui cherchent à comprendre quand ils rencontrent le surnaturel ; à partir du moment où ce qui advenait lui plaisait, il ouvrait grands ses bras. Il s'abandonna à une joie intense, se dirigea en titubant vers le revenant.

Gatti s'extirpait à grand-peine de son guymelef ; il vit son supérieur venir vers lui, lui sourit.

« Seigneur Dilandau, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Dilandau ne lui répondit pas car d'autres voix s'élevaient à présent.

« Chester ? Tu… tu es vivant ? disait la voix tremblante de Dalettau, s'étonnant plus de voir son collègue bouger que de sa propre résurrection.

— Nous sommes _tous_ vivants ! Regarde là-bas : Guimel et Violet ! » s'exclamait Chester. Dalettau parcourait la plaine du regard et avait peine à croire à ce miracle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Chester, n'est-ce pas le Seigneur Dilandau à côté de Gatti ? »

Un sourire encore plus lumineux éclaira le visage de Chester à la vue de son capitaine.

-

« Vivants… » soufflait Dilandau. Vivants, ils étaient tous vivants. C'était un tel miracle ! C'était inespéré, c'était plus que jamais il n'aurait osé souhaiter. Les Dragonslayers le regardèrent tous et lui sourirent comme Gatti l'avait fait. Ce dernier avait réussi à se dépêtrer de son armure et était à présent à ses côtés ; ses autres soldats en faisaient autant : ils sortaient de leurs armures, s'assemblaient autour de lui. Qu'ils étaient beaux tous ! Qu'ils étaient… _vivants_ ! Tout cela était trop miraculeux, trop incroyable pour être vrai ; dans le même temps, cela paraissait trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Pourvu que ça n'en soit pas un !

Il regarda Gatti, les yeux embués de larmes, lui posa ses deux mains sur les épaules. Il tenait à le toucher, à vérifier qu'il était bien physiquement présent, que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ses deux mains glissèrent derrière son dos et il le serra contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle ; ce geste était inhabituel, Gatti faillit en pleurer : revenir à la vie et se retrouver entre les bras de son Seigneur, c'était trop d'émotions.

Dilandau desserra son étreinte et se tourna vers Chester qu'il serra avec la même affection, joue contre joue.

« Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il en s'écartant et en regardant au fond de ses yeux verts.

— Bien, Seigneur Dilandau, très bien. Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus ; quelle importance cela peut bien avoir tant que vous êtes vivants ? Vous m'avez tellement manqué. »

Dilandau se sentit soulagé de cet aveu ; il les avait toujours aimés, mais avait passé son temps à les frapper et à les traiter d'incapables, même lorsqu'il avait lâché cette rose du haut du Vione après leur mort, il avait trouvé le moyen de les qualifier ainsi. Il leur en voulait tellement d'être morts, d'avoir osé l'abandonner…

Il regarda un à un tous les jeunes garçons qui avaient composé son escouade et qui, dorénavant, seraient ses amis. Ils semblaient tous au comble du bonheur. Il y avait de quoi : ils étaient revenus à la vie, leur ancien commandant venait – enfin ! – de leur rendre l'amour qu'ils lui portaient et le monde semblait en paix, ce qui les changeaient radicalement et agréablement de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là.

Ce qui les incitait à croire que le monde était en paix était la tenue que portait leur ancien supérieur : une tenue légère, une tenue d'été, bien loin de son uniforme Zaïbacher… et il cueillait des fleurs.

-

Le sourire s'absenta des lèvres de Dilandau pour la première fois depuis la réapparition de ses chers Dragonslayers ; il prit une mine soucieuse. Il en manquait : Jajuka n'était pas là, pas plus que Miguel. En y réfléchissant, c'était normal, Miguel et Jajuka n'étaient pas morts à cet endroit-là. Avaient-ils ressuscité eux aussi ? Ou cet événement miraculeux s'était-il cantonné à cette plaine ?

Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il savait où Miguel avait été tué – la seule mort à laquelle il n'avait pas assisté et la seule qu'il avait pu venger – ; quant à Jajuka, le souvenir du lieu de la bataille était parfaitement clair dans son esprit, il saurait le retrouver.

« Nous allons nous rendre à Flyde, décida Dilandau, adoptant le ton naturellement autoritaire qu'il avait toujours usé avec ses hommes. C'est en cet endroit que Miguel a été tué. S'il est lui aussi ressuscité – ce que je souhaite ardemment –, c'est là qu'il doit se trouver. Nous nous rendrons ensuite sur le lieu du décès de Jajuka.

— Jajuka ? répéta Chester, interloqué.

— C'était un de mes soldats, comme vous tous. Il a été recruté après votre disparition. »

En tout cas, Dilandau l'avait trouvé en face de lui à son réveil.

« En route ! » s'exclama-t-il.


	13. Chapitre 13

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 13—

« Comment se fait-il que nous soyons vivants ? »

Cette interrogation légitime venait de Jajuka ; il se trouvait au manoir Schezar, amené là par Dilandau, en compagnie de tous les Dragonslayers. Il avait été de surprise en surprise : lui vivant, les Dragonslayers vivants, Dilandau heureux et vivant dans la maison d'Allen Schezar et… et à partir de là, il ne s'était plus étonné de rien. Une heure plus tard, Allen Schezar était arrivé accompagné de Folken Fanel, lui-même accompagné de Narya et Eriya. Elles-aussi elles étaient mortes ! D'ailleurs, il avait appris par la suite que Folken avait été tué à la fin de la guerre.

Van Fanel était ensuite arrivé avec une fille-chat ; il avait essayé timidement et vainement d'attirer l'attention de Dilandau pendant quelques instants, puis avait vu son frère et s'était précipité vers lui.

« Vous êtes loin d'être les seuls ! lui répondit la fille-chat, qui s'appelait Merle s'il avait bien saisi son nom. à Fanelia, des tas de gens ont ressuscité ! » s'exclama-t-elle. De la poussière s'était élevée en tourbillonnant de tous les coins de Fanelia, volant, se regroupant, formant des silhouettes humaines qui ne tardaient pas à prendre consistance, couleur… vie ! C'était les gens dont les corps avaient brûlé dans le grand incendie qui renaissaient de leurs cendres éparpillées.

Un début de panique avait suivi ces apparitions. Les gens s'étaient mis à fuir les revenants, hurlant aux morts-vivants, aux fantômes, aux zombis. Certains se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait là aucun maléfice, que c'était au contraire fabuleux, ils tombèrent dans les bras des ressuscités, exhortèrent la foule à ne pas être effrayée, la convainquirent du merveilleux de ces retours. Leurs corps comme leurs âmes n'avaient pas été corrompus par leur séjour dans l'au-delà, les êtres qu'ils avaient chéris étaient revenus tels qu'ils les avaient connus.

Un enfant terrifié avait alors débarqué au milieu de l'assemblée, hurlant que la terre remuait au cimetière, que des mains sortaient ! Les habitants, prenant conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient de retrouver leur famille, se ruèrent au cimetière armés de pelles pour aider leurs défunts à sortir. Des gens furent extirpés de la fosse commune, crachant de la terre. Certains qui se trouvaient au fond purent être sauvés in-extremis grâce au bouche-à-bouche, devant leur vie à la rapidité d'action des Fanéliens. Certains tout de même ne purent être sauvés et périrent étouffés, à la grande souffrance de leur famille qui les pleura une seconde fois, se lamentant de cette maudite malchance qui avait valu à leurs morts ces places peu enviables au fond de la fosse.

Van avait regardé de loin ces évènements arriver, vaguement conscient qu'il en était peut-être à l'origine. Cette agitation n'était-elle pas survenue peu après que la pierre se soit mise à briller ? Il avait alors dit d'un ton décidé à Merle qu'il devait se rendre à Astria ; Merle lui avait emboîté le pas instantanément.

« Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé », dit-il en réponse à la question de Jajuka.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ainsi, une personne de cette assemblée avait une explication à ce prodige ?

« En début d'après-midi, je réfléchissais à certaines choses. Je pensais à ce que j'avais fait à Dilandau. » Il regarda la personne désignée en prononçant ces mots. Dilandau le fixa froidement. « J'avais tué tous ses amis, poursuivit-il en détournant les yeux. Et puis, j'ai pensé à Folken, à combien il me manquait. » Il leva légèrement ses yeux vers son frère qui le regardait d'une façon bienveillante. « Et il y a tous les autres, tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant cette guerre stupide. »

Guerre stupide, voilà un pléonasme, songea Dilandau. Il se surprit lui-même à penser ainsi. Pendant un long temps, il avait chéri cette guerre qui lui permettait d'assouvir ses bas instincts, aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte combien il avait eu tort. Il avait cru que la guerre et la violence était le plaisir ultime, _la_ puissance, le droit de vie et de mort ; aujourd'hui, à l'instant même, il s'apercevait que la guerre ne lui avait apporté que tristesse et regrets, elle n'était que succession de malheurs dans chacun des camps où chaque être équilibré essayait tant bien que mal de sauver sa peau et celle des siens. Il s'en voulut de la rancune qu'il gardait contre Van. C'était la première fois que son esprit admettait réellement que s'il avait tué les Dragonslayers, c'était pour se défendre.

Tuer ou être tué.

« J'ai songé que chaque personne pleurait un parent ou un ami à cause de cette guerre et qu'il faudrait accorder une seconde vie à tout ceux qui étaient morts parce qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ! Autant les civils qui subissaient que les soldats qui obéissaient aux ordres ! Je ressentais l'injustice de ces vies perdues au plus profond de mon être, j'ai alors souhaité qu'ils reviennent tous à la vie, j'étais tellement décidé, je le voulais tellement. Au moment où je formulais ce souhait, le pendule d'Hitomi s'est mis à briller.

— Le pendule d'Hitomi ? fit Jajuka en écho.

— Hitomi était la fille de la Lune des Illusions, répondit Van. Elle possédait un pendentif qu'elle a hérité de sa grand-mère, j'ignore comment son aïeule s'est retrouvée en possession de ce bijou mais il semble bien avoir été créé par les Atlantes.

— Les Atlantes ? » réagit Folken. Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses, ajouta-t-il en pensée ; il était à présent inutile pour lui d'écouter le récit de Van. Le simple fait que Van ait _voulu_ quelque chose à un instant où il se trouvait dans la zone d'influence d'un bijou venu d'Atlantis expliquait tout. Folken comprenait par la même occasion d'où venaient les pouvoirs étranges d'Hitomi et aussi pourquoi elle créait des interférences avec la machine de Don Kirke. Il retint un rire nerveux.

« Hitomi m'a donné son pendentif avant de repartir sur sa planète. Je serrais la pierre dans ma main lorsque j'ai fait ce souhait, le pendentif s'est alors mis à briller. Cela a duré seulement quelques secondes.

— Quand cet incident est-il survenu ? demanda Folken.

— Vers trois heures, je crois.

— Je pense que j'étais en train de cueillir des fleurs à cette heure-là et juste après… c'est fou, Van ! Ton vœu s'est réalisé ! Ce serait cette pierre qui l'aurait permis ? » Dilandau la regarda d'un œil fasciné ; il suffisait de la tenir et de penser à quelque chose pour l'obtenir ?

« C'est extraordinaire Van, s'exclama Folken, au comble de l'enthousiasme. C'est le secret des Atlantes qui réside dans ce pendentif.

— Il semblerait bien. Cependant, je te rappelle que le peuple Atlante a été détruit à cause de ça, tempéra Van.

— Oui, confirma Folken en hochant vigoureusement la tête, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas employé à bon escient. Il faudrait mettre cette pierre en sécurité de façon à ce que seules des personnes désignées, des sages désintéressés et conscients de la dangerosité de cette pierre, puissent faire des souhaits et que ces derniers soient longuement réfléchis. C'est d'avoir laissé quiconque pouvoir faire un vœu sans tenir compte du caractère contradictoire des attentes de chacun qui a perdu les Atlantes, ainsi que d'avoir omis la bellicosité des hommes.

— Oui, approuva Jajuka. Et puisque nous sommes sur le sujet, j'aimerais faire un souhait qui je pense serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. »

— Soumets-le-nous, invita Folken.

— Pour que vous compreniez ce que je veux demander, il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire d'une personne ici présente, cette personne a été manipulée par les sorciers Zaïbachers. »

à ces mots, Dilandau écarquilla les yeux. _Manipulé !_

« Tu parles du fait que Dilandau est à la base ma sœur, intervint Allen.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Miguel, représentant bien la stupéfaction générale des Dragonslayers.

— Ta sœur – Serena – a été enlevée par les Zaïbachers quand elle était encore une enfant ; cela tu le sais déjà. Elle m'a été confiée pour que je m'en occupe. Les sorciers se servaient d'enfants kidnappés pour leurs expériences, ils sont presque tous morts ou ont gardé des séquelles indélébiles de ces expérimentations. » La voix de Jajuka s'était cassée sur sa dernière phrase. Folken frissonna ; il savait certaines choses sur les enfants kidnappés, mais il ignorait jusqu'où cette affaire avait été, il ignorait le nombre d'enfants qui avaient servi de cobayes et ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. « Dilandau est l'un des rares à s'en être bien tiré, poursuivait Jajuka. Ils ont modifié son corps et son esprit. Ils voulaient créer un être totalement différent et surtout le rendre insensible à la souffrance humaine, de façon à en faire un soldat d'élite. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait réussi, Dilandau est resté sensible à la souffrance d'autrui – de bien moindre façon que son autre personnalité tout de même. Cependant, en l'opérant, ils ont endommagé une partie sensible du cerveau, ce qui a donné des effets non recherchés. Dilandau a… comment dire ?

— Ils m'ont complètement détraqué, termina d'une voix morne le principal intéressé.

— Oui, cela t'a rendu… particulièrement instable. Tu ressens les choses qui te touchent personnellement beaucoup plus intensément que n'importe qui d'autre et tu réagis de façon aussi intense.

— Tu voulais faire un souhait, quel est-il ? » interrogea Folken, intrigué par cette introduction. Jajuka tourna les yeux vers lui : « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde y compris pour lui-même que Dilandau redevienne définitivement Serena. »

Jajuka regarda alors Dilandau, l'air peiné ; il devait se sentir tellement trahi. Il détestait avoir à lui infliger ce coup ; il estimait que Dilandau était un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même. Quand il veillait sur lui, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'avait d'autre but que de s'autodétruire.

« Si Dilandau est aussi instable que tu le dis et sachant que Serena est l'individu original, ce souhait me paraît sain et juste », déclara Allen.

Dilandau serra les dents ; ce qu'avait dit Jajuka signifiait que c'était Serena qu'il aimait et non lui. C'était un coup dur. Quant à Allen, qu'il préfère sa sœur était somme toute bien moins surprenant ; Dilandau avait cependant cru qu'au fil du temps, le frère de Serena s'était habitué à lui et qu'il l'appréciait. Dire qu'il avait même songé qu'il l'aimait autant que sa sœur !

Cela faisait mal, très mal.

« La ferme, Allen ! hurla Van soudainement, faisant sursauter l'assistance. Jajuka ! Dilandau va beaucoup mieux ! Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Il n'est plus sous l'influence des sorciers. Dilandau faisait du mal parce qu'on lui en faisait, il n'y a donc qu'à bien le traiter et tout ira pour le mieux ! »

Van refusait purement et simplement qu'on aborde l'idée de supprimer Dilandau. Pourquoi le Roi de Fanelia portait-il autant d'intérêt à Dilandau ? se demandait Jajuka. N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Du moins, ils l'étaient durant la guerre. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Van le défende aussi vertement ?

« Si je propose cela, c'est que j'y ai longuement réfléchi, répondit-il posément. J'ai bien vu comme Dilandau semble paisible, et je suis convaincu que tu as raison : si personne ne lui fait du mal, alors il n'en fera à personne. Cependant, nous ne pouvons prévoir ce qui arrivera, nous ne pouvons contrôler tout le monde. »

Dilandau était complètement écœuré, on parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, on décidait de son avenir sans même prendre la peine de lui demander son avis. Sa seule consolation venait de Van qui le défendait, elle était cependant bien maigre comparée à la trahison de Jajuka. Il se leva brusquement, sortit de la pièce à grands pas, grimpa l'escalier, se réfugia dans sa chambre.

-

Ils prétendaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal pour ne pas qu'il en fasse ; que faisaient-ils en ce moment à leur avis si ce n'était le torturer ? Il resta seul avec sa peine et son dégoût pendant une moitié d'heure ; quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

« Quoi ? s'agaça Dilandau.

— C'est Folken et ? » Le ton était interrogatif, Dilandau pouvait deviner Folken se tournant vers son compagnon pour s'enquérir de son nom.

« Chester. »

Folken ne lui avait pas fait de peine – du moins aujourd'hui – ; quant à Chester, il l'adorait, non ? Dilandau se leva et tourna la clé.

« Tu es parti sans même nous laisser le temps de réagir, reprocha Folken gentiment.

— Comme si ma présence pouvait influer sur ta décision ! Cela t'aurait plu d'être à ma place et d'entendre ce que j'ai entendu ?

— Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, peu importe les circonstances ou le moment, assura Folken. Ma vie est assez compliquée ; la tienne paraît l'être infiniment plus.

— Seigneur Dilandau, je ne veux pas qu'on vous remplace. Les autres Dragonslayers sont du même avis, intervint Chester.

— Arrête de me donner du "Seigneur Dilandau". Je ne suis plus le Seigneur Dilandau ; bientôt je ne serai même plus Dilandau, termina l'ancien Zaïbacher d'un ton amer.

— Tu resteras Dilandau tant que Serena ne reviendra pas d'elle-même, affirma Folken. J'ai parlé à Jajuka en tête-à-tête pour connaître tous les détails de cette affaire. Nous avons finalement décidé d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux laisser faire les choses. Résultat : à part Allen qui aurait préféré retrouver sa sœur – ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible – mais qui s'est plié plutôt facilement à notre position – je crois qu'il t'aime bien –, tout le monde est satisfait. Toi aussi, je suppose.

— Vous n'allez pas me rayer de cette planète, évidemment que je suis satisfait ! s'exclama Dilandau.

— Par contre, il va falloir que tu fasses très attention à ne pas retomber dans tes anciens excès. Je sais que tu n'en es pas responsable – Jajuka a bien insisté sur ce point –, c'est néanmoins pour cela qu'il tenait à ce que Serena revienne, parce que tu n'as pas le contrôle sur… tes réactions excessives. Il t'aime beaucoup, autant qu'il aime Serena ; il a peur que tu te fasses du mal. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais sûr qu'avec de la bonne volonté de ta part et en faisant attention que tu ne sois pas confronté à…

— J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Je peux être quelqu'un d'équilibré. Je vais faire attention. Je vais me surveiller », promit Dilandau. Jajuka l'aimait autant que Serena, c'était bon de l'entendre.

« Faites tout de même attention de rester vous-même. Il serait dommage que vous rentriez trop dans le rang, dit Chester.

— Il a raison. Fais attention, mais ne perds pas ta personnalité pour autant.

— Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai aucunement l'intention ; je tiens beaucoup à ma personnalité.

— Bien, mmmh… Dilandau, j'aimerais te parler en privé.

— Je suis de trop ? s'exclama Chester, gêné. à tout à l'heure, Seign… à tout à l'heure… Dilandau. »

Son ancien supérieur lui sourit ; Chester se retira en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Dilandau, j'ai trouvé Van particulièrement virulent pour te défendre ; pourtant, il ne m'avait pas semblé que c'était la folle entente entre vous. Que s'est-il donc passé durant les semaines où j'étais absent ? »

Dilandau rougit. Folken fronça les sourcils.

« Que signifie ce rougissement ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, taquin et intrigué.

Dilandau leva des yeux étonnés vers Folken ; il ne l'avait jamais entendu employer un ton pareil pour lui parler, il s'en trouvait agréablement surpris. Il décida de lui confier sa relation avec son frère.

« Je… nous… nous sortons ensemble. Enfin, nous _sortions_ ensemble… avant… avant que j'apprenne que c'était lui qui avait tué mes hommes. Mais… finalement, grâce à lui, ils sont à nouveau vivants et il m'a défendu, donc… »

Folken prit le temps de digérer cette information.

« Depuis combien de temps cette relation dure-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

— Un mois.

— C'est récent.

— Pas si l'on considère que ça fait aussi un mois que je suis redevenu Dilandau. »

Folken se prit à rire.

« Effectivement, vu ainsi… Moi qui pensais que vous vous détestiez !

— Et tu avais raison ! »

Dilandau était ravi que le frère de Van prenne cette nouvelle si bien, cela le changeait de la réaction d'Allen qui l'avait pris comme un déshonneur et l'avait giflé. Ceci étant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'ait pas mérité cette gifle – il s'était montré particulièrement mauvais – et Allen s'était excusé par la suite, lui pardonnant tout et attribuant tous les torts à Van… d'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas encore reproché sa présence aujourd'hui ? Avait-il cessé d'en vouloir à Van ? Ou s'était-il passé trop d'évènements pour qu'il pense à le chasser de son toit ?

« Si nous redescendions ? » proposa Folken.

-

Jajuka attendait en bas de l'escalier ; il craignait que Dilandau lui en veuille ; il s'était attaché à lui comme à Serena, au final, il lui était difficile de choisir entre les deux. C'était pourquoi il s'était facilement rangé à l'avis de Folken de laisser faire les choses ; il était tout de même inquiet des réactions de Dilandau et se promettait de surveiller étroitement son comportement.

En descendant l'escalier, Dilandau lui offrit un sourire ; Jajuka en fut soulagé. Le jeune homme vint se blottir contre l'homme-chien.

« Je serai sage, je te le promets », murmura-t-il.


	14. Chapitre 14

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 14—

Dilandau resta longtemps blotti contre le torse de Jajuka, emmitouflé dans ses bras rassurants ; l'homme-chien songeait que son tempérament s'était considérablement adouci, la fin de la guerre, se retrouver dans un vrai foyer, tout cela lui avait fait du bien. Dilandau finit par se convaincre qu'il lui faudrait à un moment ou à un autre quitter les remparts que lui offrait le corps de son protecteur et affronter le reste du monde la tête haute ; il s'écarta donc, lui adressa un sourire empli de gratitude. Il ressentit le besoin de se confier à lui, lui raconta ce qui l'unissait à Van, lui fit le récit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis un mois et insista bien sur le fait qu'il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'avait fait Van durant la guerre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tout ça n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux.

— Il vous a tués.

— Et alors, tu l'ignorais au moment où… et même si tu l'avais su, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien faire ? Nous sommes revenus à la vie, grâce à Van qui plus est. Tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. File-le rejoindre, je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Muni de la bénédiction de son protecteur, Dilandau fila rejoindre Van et l'embrassa sur les lèvres devant l'assemblée médusée. Jajuka regarda cette scène avec tendresse et tristesse. Il était content que Dilandau aille mieux et qu'il soit heureux ; il avait cependant l'impression que Van lui volait la petite fille qu'il avait connue.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda naïvement Chester.

— Cela fera un mois bientôt. » Le bonheur et la fierté débordaient de Van alors qu'il prononçait ses mots. Il était à nouveau au bras de Dilandau ; il était tellement splendide, tellement beau.

Allen aussi avait assisté à ce petit événement, son cœur s'était serré. Il songeait au projet de mariage qu'il avait eu pour sa sœur ; il avait déjà du mal à supporter un simple baiser entre Dilandau et Van, comment se serait-il senti au moment de laisser partir sa sœur pour sa nuit de noces ? Il s'y serait fait sans doute, tout comme il se ferait à la relation entre son frère et le jeune roi ; Dilandau avait l'air tellement heureux ainsi, il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever son bonheur.

Il contempla Dilandau, eut un sourire bienveillant ; Dilandau surprit ce sourire et le lui rendit.

-

Il était presque une heure du matin et certains demandèrent s'ils pouvaient dormir au manoir ; l'acte de ressusciter s'était révélé physiquement exténuant. Les revenants n'étaient pas les seuls à être fatigués, la journée avait été riche en émotions pour tout le monde.

« Je crains qu'il faille mettre deux personnes par lit, est-ce que cela gêne quelqu'un ? demanda Allen après une courte réflexion.

— Non », répondirent en chœur Dilandau et Van. Le chevalier céleste fut un instant décontenancé. Il s'apprêta à refuser violemment qu'ils dorment ensemble mais se contint, se répétant qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse au fait qu'ils étaient un couple et qu'ils avaient déjà – Dieu ! – commis le péché de chair.

~oOo~

Dilandau venait à peine de tourner la clé, s'enfermant lui et Van dans sa chambre, qu'il dut la tourner dans l'autre sens en entendant cogner au panneau ; il entrouvrit la porte, vit Allen.

« Dilandau, je ne veux pas que tu fermes ta porte à clé, murmura ce dernier.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Dilandau innocemment.

— Parce que je… De toute façon, il n'est absolument pas question que vous fassiez… quoi que ce soit cette nuit. Et vous dormez habillés ! Il n'est donc pas utile de…

— Habillés ? intervint Van. Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour la nuit !

— Allen, nous avons déjà fait… la chose, rappela gentiment Dilandau.

— Peu importe. Pas cette nuit. Promettez-le, bredouilla Allen précipitamment.

— D'accord, c'est promis », céda Dilandau. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter et avait décidé d'être plus diplomate avec Allen pour améliorer leur relation et rendre la vie plus tenable au manoir.

« Bien », soupira Allen, soulagé. Il se retira.

« Comment ça « d'accord, c'est promis » ? s'exclama Van. Tu pourrais me demander mon avis, je ne suis pas d'accord, moi !

— A partir du moment où j'ai décidé que je ne le ferai pas, je ne le ferai pas, peu importe ton avis. Il en est d'ailleurs de même pour toi, si un jour j'ai envie et toi non, nous ne le ferons pas non plus. Faire l'amour est un acte consensuel.

— Jamais je ne te refuserai de faire l'amour si tu en as envie », déclara Van d'un ton amer. Surtout qu'il ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'il puisse _lui_ ne pas en avoir envie.

« Voyons, Van. Vois l'aspect positif. Allen _accepte_ notre relation, cela vaut bien quelques efforts de notre part ! Et puis, c'est notre première nuit ensemble, je trouve très romantique l'idée qu'elle soit platonique.

— Le romantisme… » marmonna Van en fronçant le nez. Enfin ! Il n'avait plus qu'à obéir : Dilandau avait promis et il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas renier sa parole. « Avec quoi vais-je dormir ? Monsieur "ton frère" veut que je dorme habillé.

— Ton caleçon suffira ; quant à moi, je vais enfiler une chemise.

— A-t-on au moins le droit de se déshabiller l'un l'autre ?

— Cela n'irait pas à l'encontre de ma promesse, mais je préfère qu'on s'abstienne. C'est déjà un jeu sexuel, comme tu n'as aucune retenue tu voudras aller au-delà, et je devrai batailler pour te rendre raisonnable.

— La confiance règne ! s'exclama Van.

— Tu as remarqué l'empressement avec lequel Miguel s'est proposé pour dormir avec Chester ? » demanda Dilandau pour changer de sujet. Van haussa les épaules, puis fronça les sourcils : « Je te vois venir. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que _nous_ le sommes, qu'il faut _en_ voir partout ! » dit-il en se déshabillant. Dilandau eut ce que Van appelait "son sourire démoniaque".

« Mmmh, je n'ai pas inventé le regard qu'il a lancé à Chester ; je le connais ce regard, je l'ai déjà vu.

— Et où l'as-tu déjà vu ? »

Dilandau lui adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement « A ton avis ? », Van en déduisit que le désir se lisait dans le sien, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère.

Dilandau rampa sur le lit et se fourra sous les couvertures ; Van s'agenouilla sur le lit.

« Donc, si je résume, commença-t-il d'un ton professoral, _eux_, ils vont sans doute le faire, mais _nous_, on n'a pas le droit ? » Il se leva, souleva les couvertures. « C'est vraiment dommage… surtout qu'Allen n'en saurait rien, souffla-t-il en se glissant aux côtés de son ami.

— Je lui ai _promis_ qu'on ne le ferait pas cette nuit, donc, on ne le fera pas cette nuit. Je n'ai qu'une parole », rétorqua Dilandau d'un ton sévère. Allongé de profil, le coude planté dans les draps, le menton dans la main, Van regarda Dilandau de longues secondes.

« Et si on le fait au petit matin ? proposa-t-il. Ça ne serait pas renier ta promesse.

— Dors Van ! » ordonna Dilandau… après avoir hésité un instant.

~oOo~

Dilandau s'éveilla, les paupières papillonnantes. Il détermina rapidement la cause de son réveil : du bruit ! _On_ faisait du bruit au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il était encore couché ! Protester s'imposait, il fallait se lever et leur faire connaître sa façon de penser.

Le corps de Van était pressé contre le sien et ses deux bras l'entouraient. Il regarda sa main gauche posée sur son ventre, tenta de l'enlever, sentit de la résistance et entendit son amant pousser un grognement. Van bailla, retira ses deux bras et s'éloigna pour s'étirer ; Dilandau en profita pour se lever et faire la même chose que son amant, mais en position verticale. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son miroir. Il entendit Van éclater de rire, se tourna, les sourcils interrogatifs.

« Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bouffis, la bouche pâteuse, les fringues mal mises et la peau encore marquée par les plis du drap ! Tu m'offres là un bien triste spectacle !

— Moque-toi ! Tu crois peut-être avoir meilleure allure ? rétorqua Dilandau.

— Moi ça ne fait pas une _telle_ différence. Toi qui fais tellement attention à ton allure, à tes attitudes, à ton image… te voir aussi négligé, ça fait un choc. »

Dilandau réajusta sa tenue et ses cheveux, fit quelques mouvements de gymnastique et se tourna vers son amant.

« Mieux ? demanda-t-il laconiquement.

— Mouais, répondit Van, dubitatif, c'est pas grandiose.

— La ferme ! Quelle heure est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, huit heures peut-être.

— Huit heures ! On s'est couché après minuit et on est réveillé à huit heures ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? D'habitude, même quand je me couche avant minuit, je me lève plus tard ! Ils vont m'entendre ! »

Sur ces mots, Dilandau sortit d'un pas ferme.

« Moi qui avais bon espoir de passer un moment agréable ce matin », soupira Van. Il souleva le drap, regarda en dessous. « Tant pis, que veux-tu ? Nous allons devoir nous arranger entre nous ! »

~oOo~

« Que signifie ce tapage ? protesta Dilandau en débarquant dans la cuisine.

— Tiens… enfin levé ! s'exclama Folken.

— Comment ça "enfin levé" ? Il est huit heures !

— Absolument pas, il est onze heures et demie », assura Folken, amusé.

Dilandau se sentit bête et en rendit son amant responsable ; n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait cette estimation erronée ?

« Il faudra que je fasse installer une pendule dans ma chambre, ton frère est nul dans ce rôle-là », assura Dilandau. Folken fronça les sourcils.

« Dilandau, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Allen en arrivant. Que faisais-tu donc pour rester aussi longtemps au lit ? »

Dilandau en resta bouche bée, regarda son frère, médusé ; Allen avait dit cela en plaisantant, il semblait même assez à l'aise… après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à admettre sa relation avec Van et qu'il lui ait imposé de ne pas faire l'amour cette nuit ! Ce que Dilandau ignorait, c'est qu'Allen, légèrement insomniaque et surtout très inquiet, était venu fureter régulièrement dans sa chambre toutes les heures dès cinq heures du matin pour être sûr que les deux amoureux dormaient gentiment, qu'ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible et que, par conséquent, il était parfaitement sûr qu'ils s'étaient conduits sagement… du moins à partir de cinq heures.

« Où sont mes slayers ? demanda Dilandau pour masquer son trouble.

— Ce ne sont plus tes slayers », précisa Folken.

Le ton employé indiquait qu'il était important que Dilandau ne les considère plus ainsi ; le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas prendre la mouche.

« C'est affectueux dans ma bouche, assura-t-il, tentant de ne pas montrer que la remarque de Folken le blessait.

— Ils sont tous dehors, ils ne voulaient pas vous réveiller toi et Van.

— Je vais les rejoindre !

— Dans cette tenue ? » s'exclama Allen dans un semi-cri.

Dilandau lui lança un méchant regard, se remémorant l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de sa façon de s'habiller. Avant de jeter quelques propos acerbes à la figure d'Allen, il jeta un coup d'œil instinctif à ses habits et se rendit compte qu'il était seulement vêtu de la chemise qu'il avait portée toute la nuit, que c'était un peu juste pour se promener dehors ; par conséquent, Allen n'avait pas tout à fait tort de ne pas vouloir qu'il sorte habillé ainsi.

« Je suis descendu précipitamment », expliqua-t-il avant de retourner à l'étage.

En entrant dans la chambre, il trouva Van fort occupé.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il, vaguement scandalisé.

— Si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'en faire profiter, proposa Van juste avant de se mordre la lèvre comme une petite vague de plaisir déferlait.

— Obsédé !

— Nous avons toute la matinée devant nous. Allez, rejoins-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

— Il est onze heures et demie, Van. Je n'appelle pas ça "avoir toute la matinée devant nous".

— Déjà ?… Tu auras du temps pour moi cet après-midi ?

— Cet après-midi, je compte bien être avec mes slayers !… Et il faut que je tire les vers du nez de Chester à propos de Miguel.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Van se leva et alla coller sa bouche à l'oreille de Dilandau.

« Et si nous prenions notre douche ensemble ? »

Cette idée parut plaire à son partenaire.

~oOo~

Van s'installa, fraîchement douché, sur une chaise en face de son frère.

« Je rentre à Fanelia, m'accompagnes-tu ? » demanda-t-il. Folken parut méditer sur le bien-fondé de son retour au pays natal après en avoir commandité la destruction. Même en admettant que personne à Fanelia ne soit au courant de ses méfaits – ce dont il doutait –, il était considéré comme un lâche et un traître là-bas.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je serais très mal reçu et… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y retourner.

— J'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés », insista Van. Folken secoua la tête. Son frère baissa les yeux tristement, il se leva, alla embrasser Dilandau avant son départ. Ce dernier était installé dans le canapé et avait entendu la conversation des deux frères.

« Et moi ? murmura-t-il à Van quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui.

— Quoi toi ?

— Tu n'as pas envie que je vienne avec toi ? précisa Dilandau à mi-voix pour que Folken ne les entende pas.

— Tu ne devais pas tirer les vers du nez de Chester cet après-midi ?

— Je le ferai une autre fois. M'emmènes-tu ? »

Van se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant ses mots pour lui répondre.

« C'est encore un peu tôt, finit-il par dire, un peu gêné.

— Tu m'as déjà emmené.

— Oui, mais… quand je l'ai fait, ils ne savaient pas encore.

— Raison de plus, assura Dilandau, bien décidé à vaincre. Présente-moi officiellement. En ce moment, tu passes pour un homosexuel qui ne s'assume pas. Assume, cela améliorera peut-être les choses. »

Van était dubitatif.

« Ou ça sera peut-être encore pire. Sans compter que les gens ressuscités ne sont sans doute pas encore au courant.

— Ça ne saurait tarder. À ta place, je précèderais tout le monde, ça passerait mieux si tu l'annonçais directement, fièrement. Présente-moi à ton peuple ! Présente-leur la nouvelle reine de Fanelia ! »

Van écarquilla les yeux devant cette déclaration ; il les releva vers son frère, en quête d'une confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre… ou même d'un avis. Folken était stoïque, les yeux rivés sur un livre, il ne semblait ni avoir entendu les propos de Dilandau, ni avoir intercepté le regard de Van.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça », dit-il pourtant. Van baissa alors les yeux vers Dilandau. Le regard de son amant était décidé, un « non » ne semblait pas envisageable.


	15. Chapitre 15

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 15—

Allen avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis… en vain ; Dilandau était bien décidé à obliger son amant à le présenter officiellement à ses sujets. Il était fier de ce qu'il était et voulait se montrer au grand jour. Malgré les arguments et supplications d'Allen – lui expliquant tous les inconvénients et dangers d'une telle résolution –, Van avait été contraint de l'emmener.

En ce moment, Allen devait être rongé par l'angoisse en pensant au sort que pourraient lui faire les Faneliens. Dilandau avait un peu mauvaise conscience – ce qui était nouveau pour lui, surtout vis-à-vis d'Allen –, il mettait cependant aisément ses scrupules de côté, n'allait-il pas devenir l'amant officiel du roi de Fanelia dans les prochaines heures ? Voilà qui méritait bien de prendre quelques risques et d'inquiéter Allen.

La soirée débutait lorsque le cocher immobilisa sa calèche juste devant l'entrée du palais. Merle bondit hors de la voiture, Van à sa suite. Il prit le bagage de son amant et tendit la main à ce dernier pour l'aider à descendre ; Dilandau s'amusa d'être traité comme une grande dame. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, Merle devant, Dilandau et Van derrière, main dans la main sur l'initiative de l'albinos ; les gardes restèrent de marbre malgré leur stupéfaction.

« Comment procède-t-on ? demanda Dilandau une fois entré.

— Je vais te faire préparer une chambre, répondit Van.

— Je ne dors pas dans la tienne ? s'étonna son amant.

— C'est-à-dire… nous n'avons pas encore annoncé officiellement notre…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, nous le faisons ce soir.

— Ce soir ? Mais on n'a rien préparé ! s'exclama Van.

— Plus nous attendons, plus le nombre de gens qui le sauront avant que, _nous_, nous leur disions augmentera. Donc, nous allons faire notre annonce sans attendre… et je dors dans ton lit. Où se trouve ta chambre que je m'y installe ?

— Je vais te montrer », répondit Merle en prenant Dilandau par la main. Ils laissèrent Van seul avec une boule dans le ventre ; il poussa un profond soupir et alla prendre ses dispositions pour l'annonce officielle de sa liaison avec un homme.

~oOo~

Dilandau était déçu. Il avait imaginé que la chambre de Van – la chambre _royale_ – faisait au moins trente pas de long et était pourvue d'un grand lit à baldaquin. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait dans une pièce de neuf mètres carrés, meublée de façon très ordinaire.

Les Faneliens étaient _vraiment_ des paysans.

Dilandau haussa les épaules. Tant pis ! C'était certes décevant, mais il ferait avec ; il aimait Van pour lui et non parce qu'il était roi. Des coups frappés à la porte vinrent interrompre ses pensées.

« Entrez ! » dit-il immédiatement, se sentant déjà le maître des lieux. Il se tourna vers la porte et eut un mouvement de recul ; son visiteur était grand, musclé, le visage couvert de larges cicatrices. Impressionnant.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, lui dit l'inconnu en constatant le trouble de Dilandau. Je croyais que Maître Van était ici car on m'a dit qu'il était rentré… mais vous devez être sa compagne.

— Pardon ?

— Vous n'êtes pas la nouvelle reine de Fanelia ? »

Si l'homme qui s'était tenu en face de lui n'avait pas été si imposant, Dilandau aurait éclaté de rire.

« Si… en quelque sorte… Van vous a parlé de moi ?

— Je n'ai plus vu Maître Van depuis l'attaque de Fanelia où j'ai péri ; il est parti hier avant que je puisse le voir.

— Vous faîtes donc partie des gens ressuscités. Mais alors… comment avez-vous su que j'étais… la… _compagne_ de votre roi ?

— Vous vous trouvez dans sa chambre et vous portez sa marque, répondit naturellement l'homme.

— Sa marque ? répéta Dilandau, les sourcils froncés.

— La marque des rois de Fanelia… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Maître Van renouerait avec cette vieille tradition.

— _Quelle_ vieille tradition ? » demanda Dilandau d'un air méfiant. De quoi lui parlait-il ?

Ce fut au tour de Vargas de froncer les sourcils. Se serait-il trompé ? Pourtant, cette fille lui avait bien dit qu'elle était la nouvelle reine. Serait-ce une coïncidence ?

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas Maître Van qui vous a fait cette cicatrice ? »

Dilandau se crispa et ne répondit pas ; Vargas en profita pour mieux "la" regarder. Elle était jolie, mais plate comme une limande, pensa-t-il. Et cette idée de se vêtir d'un pantalon ! On pourrait la prendre pour un garçon. Ce n'était pas une tenue convenable pour une reine… pas plus que pour une autre femme d'ailleurs.

« Si, c'est lui, finit par articuler Dilandau.

— C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé ! s'exclama l'homme. Ç'aurait été surprenant que ce soit une coïncidence tout de même ! »

Sur ce, il sortit sans plus d'explications. Dilandau resta figé. Exprès ! Van lui avait fait cette _horrible_ cicatrice exprès. Il se laissa choir sur le lit et guetta la porte ; Van ne tarderait sûrement pas à la franchir.

-

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Dilandau soit exaucé.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » cria-t-il dès qu'il vit Van. Ce dernier sursauta, fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? finit-il par demander.

— Ma cicatrice ! C'était exprès ! » clama Dilandau en pointant sa joue de l'index.

Van écarquilla les yeux. Exprès ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui jeter ça au visage après tant de temps ? Il n'en avait pas fait son deuil ?

« Je me défendais et je t'ai blessé au visage, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pourquoi me reparles-tu de ça ? Je croyais que tu t'y étais habitué. D'ailleurs, entre nous, ça ne te va pas si mal… ça te donne un genre.

— Elle te plait ? Tu l'avoues !

— J'essaye de voir l'aspect positif et il se trouve qu'elle a son charme. Vas-tu me répondre ? Pourquoi me reparles-tu de ça ?

— Je viens de voir un de tes soldats – je pense que c'est un de tes soldats… un grand type hyper baraqué avec des tas de cicatrices sur le visage.

— Vargas ! souffla Van. C'est Vargas, c'est mon mentor, il s'occupe de moi depuis mon enfance.

— _Ravi_ de l'apprendre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il a _deviné_ que j'étais avec toi !

— Quoi ! » cria Van. Il porta ses mains à son visage. « Oh… Dieu ! » Il releva le nez de ses mains, inspira. « C'est lui que je redoute le plus ! Il est très rigide sur les questions de morale et… comment il a réagi ? demanda-t-il, catastrophé.

— Il m'a pris pour une fille », répondit Dilandau en levant les yeux au ciel. Van avait-il besoin d'en faire autant ? De toute façon, ce Vargas le saurait comme les autres dans la soirée.

Van soupira de soulagement.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Van. N'oublie pas que nous avons une annonce à faire ce soir et qu'il l'apprendra à cette occasion. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Sais-tu comment ton Vargas a su que j'étais… _ta compagne_ ? »

Van fit une moue et haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je porte ta marque sur le visage ! s'exclama Dilandau.

— Ta cicatrice n'a rien à voir avec notre relation ! assura Van précipitamment, le teint blanc.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'a l'air de penser ce Vargas ! Il m'a parlé d'une vieille tradition…

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit sincèrement Van. Dilandau le soupesa d'un regard sévère.

« Admettons », conclut-il du bout des lèvres. La méfiance perçait dans sa voix.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Van ne savait où se mettre.

« J'aimerais que tu portes un bijou de ma mère », déclara-t-il soudainement. Il tenait à changer de sujet, il trouvait le précédent trop périlleux et n'y voyait pas d'explication.

« Un bijou ? » murmura Dilandau, ravi. Il avait toujours aimé tout ce qui brillait. La cicatrice et les vieilles traditions étaient momentanément oubliées.

« Ma mère me le montrait en me disant de le donner à la personne que j'aimerai.

— Et c'est moi ! s'exclama Dilandau.

— Il me semble », murmura Van, le regard fixé sur son amant.

Il s'éloigna, préleva un coffret dans un tiroir, le donna à Dilandau qui l'ouvrit ; un bracelet se trouvait à l'intérieur du modeste écrin, un cercle rigide en or serti de pierres précieuses. Un sourire de contentement fleurit sur les lèvres de Dilandau. Van prit le bijou, l'ouvrit et le passa au poignet de l'albinos qui cachait son allégresse à grand-peine. Van se recula un peu et le regarda consciencieusement des pieds à la tête. Pour conclure son observation, il eut une moue admirative.

« Je vais faire tâche à côté de toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es sublime », ajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Il lui prit ses lèvres. « J'ai demandé à ce qu'on réunisse le peuple devant le palais.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre bien qu'on les dérange à cette heure-là ? » s'inquiéta Dilandau. Van le regarda de biais, puis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel : « C'est un peu tard pour se soucier de ça : c'est fait ! Et il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui tenais à le faire ce soir ! » Van lui prit les mains. « Voilà comment cela va se passer : je vais me mettre sur le balcon et m'adresser à la foule, je leur parlerai de toi et tu t'avanceras pour que je te présente. Cela te convient ?

— Oui. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire huer, s'inquiéta-t-il.

— C'est un risque », fit Van. Peut-être les huées commenceraient-elles dès sa propre apparition sans attendre celle de son amant.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ultime réconfort avant l'affrontement ; ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

~oOo~

Comme il lui avait annoncé, Van s'avança sur le balcon ; Dilandau se tenait en retrait, hors du regard des Fanéliens.

« Peuple de Fanelia ! entonna le roi d'une voix forte. Je vous ai réunis pour vous présenter un être qui m'est cher ; la plupart d'entre vous savent de qui je parle… et je sais ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime cette personne et je vous demande donc à ce titre de l'accepter. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas me détester, me mépriser ou me craindre pour ma différence ; je suis homosexuel et je l'assume. Cela ne me rend pas dangereux, je ne suis pas un pervers et il n'y a rien d'immoral dans ce que j'éprouve pour Dilandau. »

Van se tourna vers son amant qui tremblait derrière lui et regrettait d'avoir tant insisté, d'avoir été à l'encontre des souhaits de Van et d'Allen – ils avaient raison pourtant ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi tête de mule ? Il entendait des huées et n'osait pas avancer ; le garçon brun tendit la main vers lui pour l'encourager. Il s'avança doucement, hésitant, prit la main de Van pour se sentir soutenu et apparut à la vue du public. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur, s'appliqua à garder la tête haute, l'expression digne, et parcourut l'assistance d'un regard circulaire. Il constata que les huées étaient éparses, les gens partagés, se sentit un peu rassuré de savoir que les manifestations d'hostilité n'étaient pas majoritaires ; d'un autre côté, si seulement quelques-uns uns le huaient, absolument aucun ne l'applaudissait.

« Je sais que c'est un garçon, mais il n'en est pas moins votre future souveraine ! » dit alors Van d'une voix tonnante.

Dilandau ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à cette formule. Tant pis pour lui, il ne l'avait pas volé, c'était lui qui avait dit à Van de présenter à son peuple "la nouvelle reine de Fanelia".

Il y eut quelques applaudissements hésitants. Dilandau leva la main, l'agita pour saluer la foule et força un large sourire ; les applaudissements s'accentuèrent et finirent par couvrir les huées. Van lâcha la main de Dilandau et lui passa son bras autour de la taille pour le coller à lui.


	16. Chapitre 16

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 16—

Entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, Allen arrêta d'un geste élégant la conversation qu'il avait avec Miguel – dans l'intention louable de mieux cerner Dilandau, et ainsi mieux le comprendre et moins se retrouver en conflit avec lui – et se dirigea la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son cadet ; il se sentit incroyablement soulagé. L'inquiétude ne l'avait guère quitté depuis le départ de Dilandau pour Fanelia ; comment réagiraient les Faneliens ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre cette union comme une injure qui leur était faite ? Ne risquaient-ils pas de faire un sort à Dilandau ? Son frère était à présent en face de lui, sain et sauf ; ses inquiétudes étaient manifestement infondées. Tant mieux.

« Te voilà revenu ! Dis-moi donc comment cela s'est passé, invita-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé.

— Bien… enfin… beaucoup mieux que ce que j'espérais.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux. Van n'est pas avec toi ?

— Il est resté à Fanelia ; il viendra me voir dans deux ou trois jours. Ce qui s'est passé dans son pays réclame son attention. Toutes ces personnes qui sont revenues à la vie, ça crée des problèmes de logement ; il doit trouver des solutions. Et puis, il voulait en profiter pour parler avec les gens qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. De toute façon, il faut bien qu'il soit un peu là-bas de temps en temps, c'est le roi tout de même, expliqua Dilandau avant de se rendre compte de la présence de son ancien compagnon d'armes. Miguel ! Avec tout ça, c'est à peine si j'ai pu vous parler à toi et aux autres ! Est-ce qu'on t'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ta mort ? »

Allen aurait aimé avoir plus de précisions sur la façon dont s'était passé la fameuse annonce ; il s'effaça pour laisser les deux amis bavarder tranquillement.

~oOo~

Folken, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, profitait de la douceur de la saison ; il sentit une main effleurer son épaule, ouvrit les yeux pour voir Dilandau l'observer avec attention.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

— Van t'en veut de ne pas avoir voulu l'accompagner à Fanelia… mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais t'entretenir. Figure-toi qu'un certain Vargas a _deviné_ que j'étais _la compagne_ de Van. »

Folken haussa les sourcils ; voilà qui était surprenant.

« Tu sais comment ? poursuivait Dilandau.

— Sans doute parce que vous avez eu un comportement qui lui a fait conclure que vous étiez ensemble… bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer que Vargas puisse seulement convenir que deux garçons puissent avoir une liaison. Donc, cela devait être particulièrement explicite.

— Nous n'avons eu _aucun_ comportement tapageur, proclama fièrement Dilandau. Par contre, il a cru que j'étais une fille, ajouta-t-il, un peu à contrecœur.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! s'exclama Folken en réprimant un rire amusé. Cela devait déjà être plus facile dans ces conditions. Vargas s'est toujours beaucoup inquiété du trône et de l'héritier ; quand j'étais encore à Fanelia et que mon droit d'aînesse me destinait encore à la royauté, il passait son temps à me demander si je fréquentais des femmes ; il suffisait qu'il me surprenne en train de bavarder gentiment avec une fille pour qu'il la considère comme une reine potentielle. C'était assez fatiguant.

— Dans mon cas, il avait deux indices vraiment tangibles – à son sens.

— Qui étaient ?

— Déjà je me trouvais dans la chambre de Van ; et surtout, j'ai une cicatrice sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que ta cicatrice a à voir là-dedans ? demanda Folken d'un ton étonné.

— C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ! Vargas a parlé d'une vieille tradition et Van m'a assuré qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait l'air sincère, je n'ai pas insisté. »

Folken fixa intensément la cicatrice de Dilandau ; la compréhension se fit jour, un sourire léger s'esquissa sur ses oreilles.

« Ça alors, je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, souffla-t-il. C'est une sacrée coïncidence. » Il invita Dilandau à s'installer à ses côtés ; Dilandau s'assit en tailleur en face de lui. « Dans mon pays, il y a une ancienne coutume qui veut que le roi marque son épouse du bout de son épée sur la joue droite.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Dilandau, consterné.

— Cette tradition remonte à des temps anciens où une jeune fille de Fanelia s'est retrouvée la joue coupée par la griffe d'un dragon ; le dauphin est arrivé et a tué le dragon juste à temps pour sauver la jouvencelle… et l'a épousée. Depuis ce temps-là, tous les prétendants au trône de Fanelia doivent tuer un dragon pour y accéder… et ils coupent la joue de leurs compagnes pour les faire leurs.

— C'est horrible, souffla Dilandau.

— Parfaitement barbare ! approuva Folken. Pour ce qui est de la cicatrice, cette coutume a été abandonnée après la rébellion de mon arrière-grand-mère qui refusait de se laisser défigurer… et qui refusait aussi de se soumettre à son mari à ce point-là ! On la comprend aisément ! Ce qui est moins compréhensible, c'est que personne avant elle n'ait élevé la voix pour protester contre cet acte. » Folken fit une pause, se gratta le nez. « Pour ce qui est du dragon, cette coutume est encore valable… à mon grand dam ! C'est à cause de cette maudite tradition que j'ai un bras en métal aujourd'hui.

— Fanelia est vraiment un pays de bouseux ! » s'exclama Dilandau. Folken lui lança un regard indulgent.

« Il est vrai que ces coutumes sont barbares et anachroniques ; je songe à suggérer à Van de faire abolir la tradition du dragon, cela me ferait infiniment plaisir. »

Dilandau s'adossa à l'arbre.

« Si je résume, ton arrière-grand-mère – pardon – _arrière-_arrière-grand-mère a été la dernière à subir cette coutume cruelle et stupide.

— Oui… avant toi », ajouta Folken d'un ton amusé.

Dilandau fit la grimace ; il porta machinalement la main à sa joue.

« Tu crois que Van l'a fait exprès ? demanda-t-il tristement en caressant l'estafilade.

— Bien sûr que non ! C'était un accident, une coïncidence ! Van aurait aussi bien pu te blesser à un autre endroit ; et puis, c'est toi qui l'as attaqué… et vous n'étiez pas ensemble à ce moment-là.

— Van m'a dit un jour qu'inconsciemment, il avait toujours eu envie de moi. »

Folken tourna des yeux écarquillés vers Dilandau avant de hausser les épaules ; quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait guère.

« De toute façon, reprit-il, Van n'était pas au courant de cette tradition. Du moins je ne pense pas.

— Il m'a assuré qu'il n'était au courant de rien. »

Folken leva l'index en l'air comme un souvenir lui revenait.

« Je lui ai raconté cette histoire quand il était petit ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Dilandau le regarda de travers.

« Tu lui racontais de drôles d'histoires pour l'endormir !

— J'avais un livre qui retraçait l'histoire de Fanelia sous formes de contes et de légendes. Il devait avoir quatre ans quand je lui ai lu celui-là. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'en souvienne… ou bien c'est comme l'envie qu'il avait de toi à une certaine époque : inconscient.

— Tu crois que son subconscient lui aurait "ordonné" de me faire cette cicatrice ? demanda Dilandau, intrigué.

— C'est dans le domaine du plausible. Cependant, les circonstances dans lesquelles elle a été faite m'inciteraient plutôt à croire que c'est uniquement dû au hasard. »

Dilandau avait l'air rêveur.

« Le roi de Fanelia m'a fait sien en me marquant de son sceau. C'est barbare… et assez romantique au fond ! »

Folken se mordit l'intérieur du joue, un peu dubitatif.

« D'une certaine manière, oui, il y a une certaine forme de romantisme là-dedans, finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres. Il faut néanmoins aimer l'idée de soumission.

— Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! assura Dilandau en haussant le menton. Mais comme il ne l'a pas fait exprès… »

~oOo~

« Vargas ? » appela Van en entrant dans les appartements de son mentor. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord d'un fauteuil, il tenait son épée dans ses mains et fixait le sol d'un air méditatif. Van prit son courage à deux mains et une profonde inspiration ; il s'approcha du fauteuil. Il se sentait comme un enfant qu'on prenait en flagrant délit en train de casser un objet précieux, l'objet précieux en question étant sans doute la moralité que Vargas estimait bafouée de la plus hideuse des façons.

Van aurait voulu disparaître au fond d'un trou de souris.

Il n'avait pas vu Vargas la veille, ni avant ni après son annonce retentissante ; il avait eu la nette impression que son mentor l'avait sciemment évité toute la matinée. Il se plaça derrière le fauteuil, soumis, les yeux baissés, les mains derrière le dos, attendant la sentence de celui qui s'était occupé de son éducation pendant tant d'années et qui, aujourd'hui, estimait probablement avoir échoué dans sa tâche.

« Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? dit-il sombrement au bout de quelques instants.

— Pardon ? fit Van en relevant la tête.

— Où est-ce que je me suis trompé dans votre éducation, Maître Van ? Je croyais avoir tout fait parfaitement…

— Tu ne t'es pas trompé ! L'homosexualité ne vient pas de l'éducation. »

Vargas lui tourna un regard perdu.

« Cela me ferait beaucoup de peine que tu ne comprennes pas, dit alors Van d'un ton qu'il n'espérait pas trop pitoyable. J'aime Dilandau d'un amour tendre et passionné et si tu ne peux l'admettre, je dois t'avouer que je n'aurai aucune peine à choisir entre toi et lui. Je n'aurai aucune peine à choisir entre mon peuple, ma fonction, tous mes avantages et Dilandau. Je laisserai tout tomber s'il le fallait rien que pour lui.

— Un bon roi doit faire passer son peuple avant tout, déclara sévèrement Vargas.

— Pour moi, c'est Dilandau qui passe avant tout. Désolé de ne pas être un bon roi. » Van regarda son mentor d'un air attristé. « Je vais me retirer à présent. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as quelque chose à me dire », dit-il devant son mutisme.

-

Vargas regarda la porte se fermer derrière son roi, soupira.

« Comment pourrais-je accepter une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas naturel ! »

Cependant, Vargas était conscient que Van n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il choisirait Dilandau si on l'y obligeait ; cela signifiait donc qu'il perdrait à tout jamais celui qu'il avait quasiment élevé s'il n'acceptait pas cet état de fait.

Cette idée le rendait malade.

~oOo~

Van se morfondait sur son lit ; Vargas n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était… et Dilandau n'était même pas là pour le consoler. Il lui avait assuré qu'il tenait à rentrer pour rassurer Allen ; ce n'était pas faux, mais c'était avant tout l'animosité des Faneliens qui l'avait fait battre en retraite. La majeure partie d'entre eux avait eu beau l'applaudir, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils s'y étaient sentis obligés ; les applaudissements avait été très froids, sans cris de joie, sans sourire sur les visages.

Van releva le visage de son oreiller comme des coups étaient frappés contre son panneau. Il regarda la porte d'un air accusateur ; qui le dérangeait pendant sa déprime ? Ne pouvait-on pas se morfondre tranquillement ? Comme les coups s'accentuaient, il se leva et ouvrit la porte, prêt à congédier l'intrus de la façon la plus désobligeante.

C'était Vargas.

Van sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Maître Van, je n'approuve pas votre choix… mais par amour pour vous et la famille royale, je veux bien essayer de le tolérer.

— C'est mieux que rien ! » s'exclama Van. Dieu qu'il était soulagé ! « Je te présenterai Dilandau. Tu l'aimeras, tu verras.

— Ne m'en demandez pas trop » tempéra Vargas. Son temps était froid, distant.

« Dilandau est un être formidable », assura Van. Il se demanda ensuite si Vargas était au courant que son petit ami avait fait partie des Zaïbachers. Il espéra que non : Dilandau avait sûrement été le plus destructeur de tous, cela ne ferait rien pour arranger les choses.


	17. Chapitre 17

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 17—

C'était le premier dimanche de septembre, Dilandau s'était installé sur la balancelle du perron pour profiter des dernières journées d'été, griffonnant une ébauche sur son cahier à dessins. Il sourit à Allen quand il le vit arriver, perdit aussitôt son sourire : une magnifique brune se trouvait au bras de son frère. Dilandau se crispa, pris d'une désaffection immédiate pour cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ; c'était une rivale, une concurrente dans l'affection d'Allen.

Il ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Dilandau, je te présente Sophie, déclara Allen d'un ton réjoui, le visage rayonnant

— Bonjour Sophie », articula Dilandau avec difficulté ; Allen avait l'air heureux ! Il se leva de la balancelle.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

— Dilandau est… mon petit frère », expliqua Allen. Il se tourna vers Dilandau. « Je dîne à l'extérieur ce soir, il ne faudra pas m'attendre. » Il revint à Sophie. « Je vais chercher de quoi me couvrir – les soirées sont fraîches –, je reviens de suite. » Il entra dans le manoir ; Dilandau et Sophie restèrent en tête-à-tête.

Le visage de Sophie était souriant, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué combien Dilandau était froid envers elle, le regard fixe, peinant à cacher son hostilité ; ou, si elle l'avait remarqué, elle le cachait bien. Peut-être se disait-elle qu'il était toujours ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dilandau ne lui répondit pas ; son hostilité devenait palpable.

« Tu n'es pas bavard », constata-t-elle, commençant à être un peu mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Dilandau s'agrandirent comme il remarquait que cette Sophie tournait le dos à l'escalier extérieur menant à la cave. « C'est parfait », nota son inconscient. Il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de Sophie, la poussa brutalement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ; elle partit à la renverse dans l'escalier.

Allen bondit, rattrapa la jeune femme in extremis ; il était sorti juste à temps, juste à temps pour assister à cette scène, juste à temps pour la sauver.

Sophie regarda Allen, elle tremblait de tous ses membres ; elle regarda ensuite Dilandau, complètement terrifiée. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé la portée de son geste, de cette pulsion meurtrière qui l'avait pris et à laquelle il avait obéit sans hésitation.

Le regard qu'Allen portait sur son frère n'était pas moins terrifié que celui de la jeune femme ; son esprit pratique prit le dessus, il prit Sophie par le bras, l'emmena dans le salon, l'installa sur le canapé, s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ça va ?

— Pourquoi… pourquoi il a fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle, le corps secoué de tremblements. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? C'est un malade ! Il faut l'enfermer ! _Il aurait pu me tuer !_ »

Allen s'éloigna machinalement à ce cri strident.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi. Reste ici s'il te plait, je reviens. »

Il se redressa, sortit du manoir. Dilandau se tenait, tout penaud, toujours au même endroit ; il venait de réaliser, il avait compris ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Allen vint vers lui, lui mit une gifle retentissante ; il le prit par les deux épaules, se mit à le secouer.

« Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? » lui hurla-t-il ; il le gifla à nouveau. Dilandau pleurait, moins par les gifles qu'à cause de la colère de son frère ; il s'était habitué à lui, ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son affection. Allen s'éloigna et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu fais des trucs pareils ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— Seulement après, prononça Dilandau entre ses sanglots et en hochant la tête.

— _Seulement après !_ Jajuka avait raison, tu es dangereux et tu ne le sais même pas.

— Je ne suis pas dangereux, pleura Dilandau.

— _Tu l'es !_ Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur toi ! Tu l'as poussée sciemment dans l'escalier, tu aurais pu la tuer ! Tu _voulais_ la tuer !

— Non, je… bredouilla l'adolescent.

— Tu le voulais ! asséna Allen. _Au moins_ au moment où tu l'as poussée. » Il baissa la tête, se mordilla la pouce nerveusement, marcha un peu. « Il faut que Serena revienne, déclara-t-il finalement relevant les yeux pour les poser sur Dilandau. Viens ! »

Il le saisit par le bras, l'entraîna de force dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et tourna la clé.

« Allen ! Allen ! Ouvre-moi ! » cria Dilandau en tapant contre la porte.

Il continua à tambouriner à la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, abandonna, se laissa choir sur le lit.

~oOo~

Instinctivement et après avoir raccompagné Sophie chez elle, Allen s'était rendu chez Folken pour discuter du retour de Serena. La pierre n'était pas en possession de l'ancien stratège, elle avait été laissée à Van – légitime propriétaire puisque Hitomi la lui avait donnée – ; Allen ne se voyait pas demander à Van de faire revenir Serena, il se doutait qu'il essuierait un refus. Folken, en revanche, avait discouru sur l'utilisation de la pierre à bon escient et pour le bien de tous ; de par son lien de parenté avec Van, il serait mieux placé pour lui faire comprendre le bien fondé du retour de Serena.

Folken avait accusé le coup à l'annonce de ce qu'avait fait son ancien subordonné. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'étonnait pas, il était dans son caractère d'avoir ce genre d'impulsion à la moindre contrariété, il avait eu tort de plaider la cause de Dilandau et de convaincre Jajuka qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ; il avait voulu lui laisser une chance, il avait cru que Dilandau avait changé, qu'il saurait la saisir.

-

Avant d'aller se confronter à son frère, Folken demanda à voir Dilandau pour discuter avec lui. Ils se rendirent ensemble au manoir, entrèrent dans la chambre de Dilandau. Une surprise les y attendait : Serena se tenait au milieu de la pièce, elle semblait perdue.

« Elle n'a pas eu besoin de notre aide pour revenir », déclara Folken, une fois remis de sa surprise. Allen ne l'écoutait pas, il se précipita sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Grimaçante, elle eut un mouvement de recul et le repoussa.

« Qu'as-tu ? s'exclama Allen d'un ton blessé.

— Tu veux toujours me marier ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sévère et méfiant.

Allen avait complètement oublié cette histoire qui était pourtant à l'origine du retour de Dilandau ; cela lui paraissait tellement lointain aujourd'hui, à dix lieues de ses préoccupations ; il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte avec la liaison entre Dilandau et Van qu'il n'était pas prêt de confier sa sœur à un autre homme que lui. C'était déjà trop difficile avec son alter-ego masculin.

« Laisse tomber cette histoire, c'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. Je me suis laissé monter la tête par des gens qui me répétaient sans cesse qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de te marier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ; j'ai eu peur pour ton avenir, peur pour ta réputation. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir depuis : c'est ta vie, c'est à toi de décider. Tu te marieras quand tu voudras et avec qui tu voudras. Et si tu ne veux pas te marier, alors tu ne le feras pas. »

D'ailleurs, il n'était désormais plus vraiment pressé qu'elle le fasse, ajouta Allen en son for intérieur.

Serena sourit et entoura son frère de ses bras. Folken s'était mis en retrait de cette scène, méditant sur le fait que Van n'apprécierait probablement pas le retour de la jeune fille ; s'il prévoyait la peine probable de son frère, il était néanmoins soulagé de ne plus avoir à l'affronter et à le convaincre de lui donner la pierre pour faire revenir Serena. Cela lui enlevait une sacrée épine du pied ; la jeune fille étant revenue naturellement, Van ne pourrait lui en vouloir…

… ce en quoi il se trompait.

-

Quand Van débarqua le cœur joyeux pour emmener Dilandau au théâtre – il se régalait par avance de la surprise qu'il lui faisait – et qu'il vit Serena à sa place, l'expression de son visage trahit sa déception… et bien plus. Folken le prit à part pour lui expliquer la situation, que Serena était revenue naturellement, qu'il était normal de l'accepter, ajoutant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que Dilandau ne revienne pas vu le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui.

Le dernier argument fut celui de trop ; Van regarda tour à tour son frère et Allen d'un air éberlué.

« Co… comment ? bredouilla-t-il. Vous… vous allez l'empêcher de revenir ? Vous allez le tuer c'est ça ?

— Dilandau est dangereux, expliqua Folken doucement. Tu parles de le tuer, c'est un terme un peu fort pour ce souhait que nous avons qu'il ne revienne pas. Par contre, tuer, c'est bien ce que Dilandau a essayé de faire aujourd'hui.

— Il ne le fera plus ! assura Van.

— Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? »

Van baissa les yeux.

« De toute façon, Van, même en admettant que Dilandau ne le fasse plus – ce dont je doute –, Serena est revenue naturellement… et elle a le droit de vivre.

— Dilandau aussi !

— Bien sûr, Dilandau aussi, mais en y réfléchissant, Dilandau a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que Serena pour le moment. Pourtant, Serena est l'être originel.

— Je veux Dilandau, murmura le jeune souverain d'un air buté.

— Je sais », soupira Folken.

La conversation s'acheva ainsi, Van s'avança vers l'escalier du manoir, le grimpa ; Allen et Folken ne l'en empêchèrent pas, Serena lui emboîta le pas.

-

Le roi de Fanelia entra dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée durant tant de nuits, dans laquelle ils avaient dormi et fait l'amour. Il prit sa peluche pour respirer son odeur.

« C'est ma chambre, tu sais ? lui rappela Serena gentiment en entrant à son tour.

— Je sais », soupira Van.

Van reposa la peluche sur le lit, il faillit s'y assoir, se retint en songeant que ce lit n'était plus celui de Dilandau ; cette pensée faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, il se traita d'idiot.

« Je suis contente de savoir que ta relation avec Dilandau s'est grandement améliorée.

— Tu étais la mieux placée pour le savoir. Tu vis ce que vit Dilandau, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la réciproque n'est pas vrai… Dilandau, lui, ne sait pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

— C'est ça. » Serena sentait comme un reproche dans cette tirade. Van n'était-il pas en train de dire à demi-mot que lorsque c'était Dilandau qui occupait le corps, cela permettait aux deux de vivre alors que lorsque c'était elle, Dilandau ne vivait plus ? N'était-il donc pas en train de dire que son retour était injuste ?

Serena avait envie de lui dire combien elle aurait préféré être comme Dilandau, ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait pendant qu'elle n'était plus aux commandes de son corps. Van avait-il idée de ce que c'était d'être dans un corps et de ne pouvoir le contrôler ? De devoir subir ? Serena se retint de lui jeter cela au visage, Van était très amoureux de Dilandau, il fallait faire preuve de tact, de diplomatie.

« ça… ça ne t'a pas gênée qu'on fasse… demanda Van, soudainement repris par ses anciens scrupules.

— L'amour ? Non, Dilandau vit sa vie, c'est normal. »

« Et moi, je la subis », avait-elle envie d'ajouter. Elle avait envie de lui dire _combien_ elle était heureuse qu'il s'en soit soucié… durant quelques instants.

« Il me manque déjà, disait Van.

— Désolée d'être revenue », s'excusa Serena d'un ton sarcastique et agacé, abandonnant tact et diplomatie. Cela commençait à être assez. Van la considérait comme une usurpatrice, c'était le monde à l'envers !

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille », déclara Van en se levant. Il sentait l'hostilité de Serena, c'était un juste retour des choses, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr pour sa simple présence en lieu et place de _son_ Dilandau. Il avait beau tenté de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, que Serena était l'être premier, que son amant avait fait quelque chose de très grave et pourrait recommencer, il avait beau se répéter tout cela, il la haïssait comme j'avais il n'avait haï Dilandau. Une haine sourde, qu'il tentait d'endiguer, qu'il rentrait en lui, que Serena sentait malgré tout.

« Je crois aussi », approuva sèchement la jeune fille.

-

Dès qu'elle se fut débarrassée de Van, Serena prit la peluche dont il avait respiré l'odeur – cette peluche qui lui avait appartenue et que Dilandau avait adoptée – et la jeta violemment contre le mur.

Quand les sorciers avaient créé Dilandau, ils l'avaient mis dans l'environnement Zaïbacher et en avaient fait un militaire. C'était _son_ corps, ce n'était pas _sa_ vie. Cependant, là, Dilandau avait été placé _chez elle_, dans _son_ environnement, _son _frère était devenu le sien, _ses _amis étaient devenus les siens, _sa _chambre était devenue la sienne… jusqu'à cette maudite peluche tellement polluée par son odeur que Van l'avait respirée pour retrouver son amant !

Cette fois, Dilandau ne s'était pas contenté de son corps, il s'était bel et bien approprié sa vie. Elle n'était plus chez elle. Les cartes avaient été redistribuées.

Elle se mit à pleurer de rage, impuissante devant ce constat.


	18. Chapitre 18

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 18—

Les jours qui suivirent confortèrent Serena dans sa première impression…

Il fallait se douter que les visites de Van s'espaceraient, la motivation pour venir n'étant plus la même ; cependant, il ne venait plus du tout. Or, il n'avait pas attendu le retour de Dilandau et leurs embrassades pour les visiter régulièrement elle et Allen. Serena n'était pas étonnée, Van la détestait à présent ; elle n'y pouvait rien. Au moins c'était explicable, il était amoureux, point.

Il y avait plus préoccupant…

Gadeth préférait Dilandau – cela sautait aux yeux ! – ; il trouvait qu'il avait un culot phénoménal, ça lui plaisait. La princesse Élise s'était prise d'affection pour _ce pauvre garçon à qui on a fait tant de misère_. Passons sur Gatti et Chester qui, s'ils se montraient gentils avec elle, n'en étaient pas moins tout acquis à la cause de leur ancien supérieur. Jusqu'à Allen qui, à part le dernier coup d'éclat de Dilandau, l'avait _réellement_ adopté en tant que petit frère et était finalement plus attaché à lui qu'à sa véritable sœur !

Dans sa fureur contre une simple peluche, elle avait vu juste : Dilandau avait fait main basse sur sa vie.

Elle avait poussé l'analyse plus loin, cherchant à déterminer ce qui clochait, comment un être aussi déséquilibré pouvait plaire autant et à temps de personnes différentes. Elle avait pris conscience que ce qui plaisait chez Dilandau, ce qui lui manquait à elle, c'était qu'il avait une personnalité affirmée tout en étant complètement et irrémédiablement _dépendant_ des autres, de leurs regards, de leur affection ; Elle avait du caractère, mais pas autant, surtout elle était très indépendante, ce qui ne plaisait guère à son frère qui aimait sentir qu'on avait besoin de lui, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa sœur cadette.

Il fallait qu'elle reconquière le terrain perdu. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait comment procéder ; elle n'allait tout de même pas modifier sa personnalité pour s'aligner sur celle de Dilandau ! Même en admettant qu'elle y soit prête, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'on lui préférait Dilandau si la seule solution pour qu'on l'aime autant était de lui ressembler !

-

Un petit événement vint lui faire oublier ses tracas : Allen lui annonça qu'elle irait à l'école ; la rentrée était dans deux jours.

« Ce n'est pas bon de rester inactif. D'ailleurs, Gatti et Chester vont aller au lycée public pour garçons d'Astria. »

Ils logeaient tous les deux au manoir à la demande de Dilandau… à laquelle Allen s'était empressé d'accéder. L'hospitalité était un réflexe naturel chez lui, mais quand bien même cela n'aurait pas été le cas : que n'aurait-il pas fait pour faire plaisir à Dilandau ?

Dieu qu'elle était amère ! Il fallait qu'elle se raisonne, qu'elle se _félicite_ de la présence des deux anciens Dragonslayers ; même si Dilandau leur manquait, ils n'en disaient rien et étaient d'une compagnie charmante.

« Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, poursuivait Allen. Cependant, je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu es d'accord pour aller à l'école ?… Au moins sur le principe ?

— Oui, oui. »

Allen la prenait avec des pincettes depuis son retour. Après le fiasco qu'avait connu son idée de mariage, il avait toujours peur de la forcer, d'aller à l'encontre de ses désirs, de la monter contre lui, etc…

« Bien. La meilleure école de jeunes filles de tout Gaïa est le pensionnat des coquelicots. Le souci, c'est que le mot "pensionnat" n'est pas dans le nom pour faire joli, si tu y vas, il faudra que tu y manges et surtout que tu y dormes, c'est ainsi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendrais tous les week-ends !

— C'est vraiment une bonne école ?

— La meilleure. L'enseignement qu'ils y prodiguent est excellent… c'est en tout cas ce que m'ont assuré les personnes de confiance que j'ai interrogées à ce sujet. »

Serena plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes. Allen détestait la voir faire ça, cela lui donnait un air menaçant ; elle semblait prête à se jeter sur lui toutes griffes dehors.

« C'est un véritable enseignement ?

— Comment ça ? demanda Allen, les sourcils froncés.

— Est-ce qu'on y apprend les mêmes matières que les garçons ? On n'apprend pas à se tenir droite ou ce qu'il faut dire pour se faire bien voir en société ou comment bien s'occuper de son futur mari, n'est-ce pas ? On apprend les maths, la géographie, l'histoire…

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Allen, assez amusé. Quand je disais "écoles de jeunes filles", ça ne signifiait pas que c'étaient des écoles qui les formaient à être des mères et ce genre de choses. Non, c'est juste que mises à parts les maternelles et les écoles primaires, il n'y a aucun établissement mixte. Tu auras une _véritable_ éducation, tu apprendras les mêmes choses que les garçons comme tu dis… enfin… je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas quelques matières qui différeront, mais globalement, cela se ressemble assez. »

Serena hocha lentement la tête, pensive. Tout bien pesé, cette idée de pensionnat la ravissait. Elle aurait une chambre que Dilandau n'aurait pas foulée, se ferait des amies que Dilandau ne connaîtrait pas ; c'était une véritable occasion de reprendre sa vie en main.

« C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle joyeusement.

— Je cours de ce pas t'inscrire alors. Les religieuses n'aiment guère les inscriptions de dernière minute, mais ton cas étant particulier… »

~oOo~

Serena passa les deux jours précédents la rentrée dans une quasi-euphorie, sortant de ses pensées merveilleuses uniquement pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Quand vint l'heure de se rendre au pensionnat, elle demanda à Allen de ne pas l'accompagner ; elle tenait à affronter seule cette nouvelle étape de sa vie. Ainsi, en maintenant à l'écart tous ceux qui avaient été en contact avec Dilandau, elle démarquerait complètement cette partie de son existence de celle qu'il s'était approprié.

L'école se profila à l'horizon, son estomac se noua. Le trac. Elle entra dans la cour, vit des filles de son âge et d'autres un peu plus âgées. Beaucoup de mères étaient présentes, certains pères aussi. Elle se sentit très seule et regretta un instant d'avoir demandé à Allen de ne pas venir ; elle chassa cette idée – se trouvant lâche –, prit une profonde inspiration et avança fièrement droit devant elle.

~oOo~

Allen était resté au manoir et trouvait déjà cet endroit abominablement vide. Il y avait vécu seul pendant longtemps ; aujourd'hui trois adolescents y vivaient en sa compagnie… et ils partaient tous les trois en même temps. Gatti et Chester seraient là ce soir bien sûr, Serena reviendrait ce week-end ; en attendant, cela faisait un vide bien soudain, d'autant plus important qu'il n'était pas attendu aujourd'hui au palais d'Astria et ignorait quoi faire de sa journée. Il décida d'aller se promener pour chasser le cafard qui l'envahissait.

Des coups frappés à la porte à l'aide du marteau vinrent déranger son projet ; il ouvrit la porte, resta bouche bée.

« Bonjour Allen, le salua Sophie la miraculée.

— Bon… bonjour. Honnêtement, je ne croyais jamais te revoir.

— J'ai appris par hasard l'histoire de celui que tu m'as présenté comme étant ton frère. On m'a dit aussi que ta sœur avait repris sa place.

— C'est exact, confirma Allen. Tu es revenue parce que tu sais que Dilandau n'est plus là ?

— Entre autres…. En fait, j'ai aussi à t'annoncer que… je crois que j'attends un enfant. »

Allen resta sans réaction, ni voix ; elle le laissa en silence se remettre de sa surprise, s'habituer à cette idée.

« Tu es sûre ? finit-il par murmurer.

— Je n'ai aucune certitude médicale, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je n'ai pas encore osé aller voir un médecin. Une fille-mère ! Je n'ai rien osé dire à ma famille non plus. Mais, au fond de moi, je suis convaincue que j'attends un enfant. »

Allen hocha la tête gravement.

« Ce serait moi le père ?

— Aucun doute là-dessus », rétorqua Sophie d'un ton offensée.

Allen fut pris d'un rire joyeux.

« C'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Tu es content ? » Sophie était éberluée, elle avait cru être obligée de longtemps parlementer pour lui faire accepter sa grossesse, le persuader de reconnaître l'enfant. Elle avait craint qu'il l'envoie sur les roses, mettant à l'eau tous ses beaux projets.

Cela se passait beaucoup mieux que prévu. C'était inespéré.

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je suis fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. C'est merveilleux. » Cela le consolerait enfin de ne pas avoir pu reconnaître et s'occuper de Cid, son enfant adultérin.

« Moi qui avais peur de ta réaction…

— Pourquoi cela ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?

— Il y en a qui auraient été furieux à ta place. »

Allen ne l'écoutait plus, il réfléchissait : « Il faut se marier rapidement, décida-t-il. Je veux que nous soyons mariés quand il naîtra, que ce soit un enfant légitime. »

Pas comme son premier.

« Bien sûr », souffla Sophie. Elle allait d'étonnement en étonnement ; elle croyait devoir batailler et il exauçait ses souhaits avant même qu'elle les lui souffle.

~oOo~

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Serena sentait les regards qui se posaient sur elle ; elle en surprenait certains méprisants – les parents, les professeurs, certaines élèves – ; quelques-unes unes parmi les filles paraissaient admiratives, peut-être envieuses. Serena avait tenu à venir en pantalon malgré les recommandations d'Allen qui assurait que ce serait très mal vu.

Il avait raison.

Serena avançait déjà d'un pas moins vif ; elle se sentait très mal et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de faire demi-tour et de repartir en courant vers le manoir se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Elle refoula cette envie et continua son chemin, tremblante.

Jamais vingt mètres ne furent si longs à parcourir.

Elle finit par se présenter devant la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

« Bonjour Madame.

— Bonjour », lui répondit froidement la religieuse ; Serena se maudissait d'avoir tenu à s'habiller de cette façon.

« Je m'appelle Serena Schezar, mon frère m'a inscrite avant-hier. »

La religieuse hocha lentement la tête ; tout son être portait jugement contre Serena qui semblait aimer se faire remarquer : inscrite à la dernière minute, se présente en pantalon, qu'allait inventer cette jeune fille ensuite ? Elle serait à surveiller… surtout si l'on se référait à son passé ; son frère avait assuré que l'individu qui l'habitait n'affectait en rien son comportement, mais la mère supérieure n'en croyait rien, il suffisait de voir comment elle s'accoutrait…

« Vous serez la première à passer chez le tailleur ; il y a nécessité.

— Le tailleur ?

— Pour votre uniforme. »

Serena écarquilla les yeux. Un uniforme ? Allen ne lui avait pas parlé de ça ! Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se força à ne pas protester ; d'ailleurs, même si l'idée de porter un uniforme lui déplaisait, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal : cela lui éviterait de se faire remarquer comme aujourd'hui et d'attirer les foudres ou les jalousies sur elle. Pourtant, elle était au fond satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit ; elle voulait s'affirmer, se démarquer, faire impression… quitte à ce que celle-ci soit mauvaise.

« Votre professeur principal sera la sœur Annonciation ; elle se trouve sous le porche. » La sœur accompagna ses mots d'un signe de tête ; Serena prit congé d'elle et se dirigea docilement dans la direction indiquée. Elle trouva la sœur Annonciation entourée de quelques adolescentes ; c'était une petite femme bien en chair à la mine avenante ; elle lui parut sympathique.

Quand la sœur la vit, elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa tenue – ou n'en montra rien – et lui sourit, ce qui confirma la première impression de l'adolescente.

« Une de plus ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Serena Schezar.

— Ah oui ! Tu es la dernière inscrite. On m'a raconté de drôle d'histoires sur toi », lui dit-elle à l'oreille avec un grand sourire, provoquant un rougissement chez la jeune fille.

-

Dès que la classe fut complète, la sœur les fit entrer dans une salle remplie de chaises et de pupitres. Serena s'assit à côté d'une petite rousse toute souriante au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.

« Je m'appelle Marguerite, se présenta immédiatement sa voisine. Toi, c'est Serena… si j'ai bien entendu. Je suis enchantée de te connaître.

— Moi aussi, répondit chaudement Serena.

— Tu es culottée de te ramener en pantalon. J'adorerais pouvoir faire comme toi, mais mes parents ne le permettraient pas.

— Mes parents à moi ne risquent pas de m'en faire le reproche : ils sont morts. Je n'ai plus que mon grand-frère… et je l'ai dressé !

— Je suis désolée pour tes parents, souffla Marguerite.

— Il ne faut pas ; j'étais toute petite ; je m'en souviens à peine.

— Vous vous en sortez bien avec ton frère ?

— Oui, notre famille est riche. Et mon frère est chevalier céleste.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama sa voisine, fascinée.

— Silence mesdemoiselles ! Je me présente, je suis la sœur Annonciation, je vous dispenserai les cours tout le long de l'année. Ensemble, nous étudierons les mathématiques, l'histoire, la géographie et la langue. J'aurai aussi la joie de vous enseigner les plaisirs de la littérature. Des questions ?

— Nous sommes bien tombées : c'est la plus sympa de toutes. En fait, c'est l'une des rares qui soient sympas ; la plupart des religieuses de ce pensionnat sont des vraies peaux de vache… en tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit ma sœur », murmura sa voisine à Serena.

~oOo~

Comme tout jour de rentrée qui se respecte, la journée ne fut guère laborieuse. La soirée approchant, les filles eurent droit à une visite du dortoir ; Serena constata qu'elles étaient huit par chambre, finie l'intimité dont elle avait joui jusqu'ici, mais cela pouvait être amusant.

Elle posa sa valise au sol, son derrière sur le lit qui lui était attribué et contempla sa nouvelle demeure ; un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.


	19. Chapitre 19

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 19—

En rentrant au manoir le vendredi soir, Serena crut, de prime abord, qu'il n'y avait personne ; elle monta au premier étage, déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle s'affaire à vider sa valiser qu'elle entendit des bruits de voix ; elle sortit dans le couloir, entra dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère et y trouva deux jeunes femmes affairées à tailler une robe blanche sur Sophie.

En y regardant de plus près, Serena comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une _banale_ robe blanche.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Serena », salua Sophie, s'appliquant à être amicale. Allen lui avait juré que sa sœur, contrairement à Dilandau, était parfaitement équilibrée et ne risquait absolument pas d'être prise d'un accès de folie ; sachant qu'ils partageaient le même corps, elle avait du mal à croire que les tares de Dilandau n'affectaient pas Serena.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Serena d'un ton sec. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir, voulait en avoir la confirmation orale pour bien fixer cette idée dans son esprit.

Son frère allait se marier.

Et d'une façon bien soudaine.

Une pensée mauvaise lui traversa l'esprit : si Allen épousait Sophie, vu ce qu'avait fait Dilandau à cette dernière, son alter-ego hésiterait à revenir ; elle serait donc plus tranquille, elle n'aurait pas à subir les assauts de son autre personnalité à la moindre faiblesse, il n'y aurait qu'en cas de problèmes conséquents que cet incident risquerait de se produire. Cela réduisait de beaucoup les possibilités de perdre la main ; c'était appréciable.

Et un peu mesquin.

« Comme tu peux le voir, les deux jeunes femmes ici présentes sont en train de me confectionner une robe de mariée. Je la porterai dimanche prochain. Enfin… pas dans deux jours, dimanche en huit. Ton frère et moi allons nous marier. »

Si ce mariage l'arrangeait – toute mauvaise que sa pensée soit –, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver étrange. Pourquoi si vite ? Et comment Sophie avait-elle trouvé le courage de revenir après ce qu'avait tenté de faire Dilandau ? Le fait que Serena reprenne les commandes de son corps n'avait pu suffire à la décider ; la disparition de Dilandau n'avait rien de définitif, Sophie l'ignorait-elle ?

« Quand avez-vous décidé ça ? demanda Serena.

— Cette semaine », répondit Sophie. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir l'hostilité de sa future belle-sœur ; cela lui rappelait désagréablement sa courte entrevue avec Dilandau.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? poursuivait Serena.

— Un peu plus de deux mois. Je sais ce que tu penses, ajouta précipitamment Sophie, voyant très bien où Serena voulait en venir. Tu trouves ça un peu précipité. Peut-être aussi que cela t'embête qu'on ne t'avertisse que maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'en veux à l'argent d'Allen – qui est aussi le tien d'ailleurs –, ni que je fais ça parce qu'il a une belle situation. J'aime _vraiment_ ton frère. Et si nous accélérons les choses ainsi, c'est parce que… il y a de fortes chances que j'attende un enfant. »

Serena eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de massue : Allen allait épouser cette fille uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte ? Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le soit !

« Serena, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Sophie d'un air inquiet.

— Oui, oui », répondit Serena, estimant qu'elle se rendrait vite compte si elle était sincère ou non ; elle avait déjà la quasi-certitude qu'elle ne l'était pas.

-

« Serena, tu es rentrée ! s'exclama joyeusement Allen en débarquant dans la chambre. Alors, comment s'est passée cette semaine ? Sophie t'a appris la grande nouvelle ? _Les_ grandes nouvelles. »

Serena se tourna vers son frère, l'air nonchalant.

« Alors… _Oui_, je suis rentrée. _Oui_, ça s'est bien passé. _Oui_, Sophie m'a appris deux nouvelles _sidérantes_. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Serena fit comprendre à Allen qu'elle n'était pas loin de désapprouver ce qu'elle avait appris de "sidérant".

« Tu… tu n'es pas heureuse d'apprendre que tu vas bientôt être tante ?

— Ce n'est pas devenir tante qui me dérange, c'est que tu épouses une femme que tu connais à peine juste parce que tu l'as mise en cloque.

— Serena ! s'exclama Allen. Tu…

— Laisse Allen, je la comprends. Serena, je t'assure qu'on ne se marie pas uniquement à cause du bébé », tenta d'amadouer Sophie.

Certes, le bébé n'était qu'un prétexte, c'était l'argent qui l'intéressait ; peut-être même n'y avait-il aucun bébé d'ailleurs, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une invention de sa part pour toucher le gros lot. Serena avait conscience d'être médisante ; elle jugeait cette fille bien vite. Cependant, c'était de leur faute : elle ne penserait pas ça de la jeune femme s'ils ne se mariaient pas si vite.

« Je veux que tu saches que j'aime sincèrement ton frère, continuait Sophie. Si je me suis tenue à l'écart de lui durant quelques jours, c'est à cause de ton alter-ego. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te rends pas responsable de ses actes, Allen m'a expliquée ; vous êtes deux individus parfaitement différents.

— Tu peux répéter ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Ce n'est pas Dilandau le problème actuellement, c'est toi ! Ne détourne pas le sujet.

— Serena ! Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ? Que t'a donc fait Sophie ? intervint Allen.

— Ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Mais rien, absolument rien… à part qu'elle et son gosse vont me bouffer l'héritage dont tu t'es bien gardé de me donner ma part !

— Serena ! Tu… tu… » bredouilla Allen, estomaqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa sœur. « Sors de ma vue. Sors ! Vite ! » la supplia-t-il.

Serena ne se fit pas prier et partit, glissant au passage que c'était avec plaisir, qu'elle préférait être seule que mal entourée. La porte claqua. Allen s'assit sur le lit et soupira ; Sophie ne savait quoi dire ; les deux couturières faisaient celles qui n'avaient rien vu et rien entendu : elles n'en avaient pas perdu une miette et se faisaient déjà une joie de leurs futurs commérages.

-

Serena claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle poussa un hurlement pour vider sa fureur, puis s'assit sur le lit, singeant l'attitude de son frère sans le savoir. Après quelques instants consacrés à calmer ses nerfs, elle commença à réfléchir : pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ? Elle devrait être fière au contraire d'avoir un frère qui assume ses responsabilités. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

« Entrez », dit-elle machinalement quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. C'était Allen, il avait l'air maussade.

« Serena, demain nous irons voir le notaire chargé du patrimoine de la famille. Il nous dira le montant total de l'argent que j'ai perçu de nos parents, ainsi qu'une évaluation des biens, le manoir compris. Je te donnerai la moitié de la somme globale ; ainsi tu auras ton dû et tu pourras quitter la maison avec un bon pécule.

— Tu me chasses ? » souffla Serena. Il allait se marier avec cette pimbêche et la forcer à vider les lieux ?

« J'ai juste pris acte de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, j'en ai déduit que tu ne souhaitais pas partager ce toit avec ma femme et mon enfant et que tu voulais ta part d'héritage. En te versant la moitié de la valeur du manoir, je m'acquitte de ma dette et j'en prends totalement possession ; je ne serai donc plus obligé de te garder ici, et toi tu ne seras pas forcée d'y rester puisque tu auras de quoi vivre ailleurs. Par contre, il te faudra trouver un travail, l'argent que tu vas recevoir n'est pas un puits sans fond.

— ça m'étonnerait que tu aies de quoi régler ma part ! riposta Serena.

— J'emprunterai, répondit laconiquement Allen.

— Mais… »

Serena était à court d'arguments ; mieux valait revenir sur ses paroles.

« Allen, si je t'ai parlé de l'héritage, c'est parce que j'étais énervée. Comprends-moi : je débarque à la maison après moins d'une semaine, j'y trouve une fille que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois en étant Dilandau et on m'annonce que tu vas te marier avec !

— Je comprends que cela te fasse un drôle d'effet, mais de là à être si bouleversée et à dire des choses pareilles ; tu ne trouves pas ta réaction un peu démesurée ?

— ça doit être mon côté Dilandau », proposa Serena d'un haussement d'épaules. Allen trouva cette explication un peu facile.

« Je ne crois pas », rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Serena le regarda d'un air las.

« C'est peut-être parce que j'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, de regagner le terrain perdu et que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on chamboule encore tout et me retrouver à perdre encore du terrain.

— De quel terrain parles-tu ?

— Tu me préfères Dilandau, déclara Serena d'un ton égal, les yeux fixés sur son armoire.

— Pardon ?

— Tu préfères Dilandau à moi ! décomposa-t-elle en tournant un regard farouche vers son frère.

— Non ! Enfin, Serena, c'est absurde ! Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait à Sophie ?

— Et si nous admettions un instant qu'il n'ait rien fait à Sophie, que nous mettions cet incident de côté, comment me préfères-tu ? En Dilandau ou en Serena ? »

Allen se massa l'arcade sourcilière ; quelle était encore cette complication qui lui tombait dessus ?

« Serena… Dilandau et toi, vous êtes deux individus très différents. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'aime beaucoup Dilandau, et ce malgré ce qu'il a fait, _tout_ ce qu'il a fait. Je me suis habitué à lui, je me suis habitué à son caractère et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier, puis à l'aimer ; il sait être attachant quand il veut. Cependant le fait d'être attaché à lui ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer toi.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu m'aimais, je t'ai demandé lequel tu préférais entre moi et Dilandau.

— Aucun, je vous aime pour des raisons différentes.

— Pour ça, je te crois sans peine ! Moi tu m'aimes parce que je suis ta sœur. Lui tu l'aimes parce qu'il est attachant ! » cracha Serena furieusement. Le désespoir parut ensuite s'abattre sur elle. « Je ne suis personne Allen, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de personnalité. Je suis fade ! »

Allen la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

« Mais non… où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? »

Serena se dégagea soudainement des bras de son frère, le regard vif.

« Et si Dilandau était mon moi intérieur ? dit-elle, soudainement illuminée.

— Pardon ? » Allen avait peur de comprendre.

« Folken m'a parlé d'un truc comme ça un jour. On aurait plusieurs "moi". Si Dilandau était ma personnalité cachée ?

— ça, tout le monde l'a compris ! s'exclama Allen.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire… s'il était ma personnalité depuis _toujours_ ? Peut-être qu'en fait, les sorciers en me transformant en garçon n'ont pas créé une autre personnalité comme on le croyait mais ont juste _libéré_ mon moi intérieur. Dilandau a peut-être toujours été une partie enfouie de mon être avant que les sorciers ne lui donnent une consistance physique ; il est possible qu'il ait toujours fait partie intégrante de moi. C'est un moi exacerbé !

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— C'est une hypothèse. Cela fait un moment que je me demande comment nous pouvons être tous les deux si différents alors que nous sommes créés à partir de la même base. »

Allen la contempla longuement, vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison et qu'elle puisse donc se révéler au bout du compte aussi déséquilibrée que Dilandau.

« Evite d'entretenir Sophie de cette théorie, préconisa-t-il finalement. Je te rappelle que ton "moi intérieur" a tenté de la tuer. »


	20. Chapitre 20

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 20—

Le bébé naquit au mois d'avril de l'année suivante, une ravissante petite fille qu'Allen, après avoir convaincu Sophie, appela Luna dans un hommage inconscient à Hitomi.

L'année scolaire se déroulait très bien pour Serena. Elle avait d'excellents résultats ; elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même afin de regagner l'attention d'Allen et des autres. Elle se fichait éperdument _d'avoir_ l'attention d'Allen, c'était de _ne pas_ l'avoir qui la dérangeait ; la nuance pouvait sembler inexistante, c'était pourtant le reflet exact de la réalité. Elle avait remarqué comme Allen était souvent après Dilandau, se préoccupait de lui, s'inquiétait ; or, il ne se préoccupait guère d'elle. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était parce qu'elle était une personne calme et mesurée, contrairement à Dilandau qu'Allen tenait à surveiller, elle avait beau savoir que ça l'arrangeait car elle était plus libre, elle était _jalouse_. Elle voulait qu'Allen se préoccupe d'elle… pour ensuite lui annoncer qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule ; ainsi, elle gagnerait son combat contre Dilandau et serait libre tout de même.

Cependant, après plusieurs mois, elle se rendit à l'évidence : Allen n'en avait plus que pour Luna. En désespoir de cause, elle se dit que c'était normal et qu'Allen n'accorderait pas plus d'attention à Dilandau qu'à elle dans ces conditions ; match nul.

-

Van ne venait plus au manoir ; elle le voyait de temps en temps car il venait rôder une fois par semaine dans les alentours afin de vérifier si Serena ne serait pas, par un heureux hasard, redevenue Dilandau. Dès qu'il constatait que Serena était toujours Serena, il tournait les talons et repartait. Ce petit manège énervait considérablement la jeune fille. Les premières fois où elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait voulu rattraper Van pour lui parler et lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais il la fuyait. Elle avait ensuite joué les indifférentes, fait celle qui s'en fichait éperdument ; cela ne l'empêchait pas de fulminer intérieurement.

Cela se passa ainsi jusqu'à la date anniversaire de la liaison entre Dilandau et Van ; le roi s'approcha ce jour-là comme beaucoup d'autres jours et chercha Serena des yeux… tout en espérant trouver Dilandau.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » l'interpella sèchement une voix derrière son dos. Van fit volte-face ; Serena était là, l'air sévère. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ce petit jeu durait ; elle avait décidé d'y mettre fin. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se mettait en embuscade dans la forêt tous les après-midi, guettant le passage de Van.

« Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis toujours _moi_. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester ! Dilandau est en moi et comme je ne peux pas le faire s'en aller, il restera _en_ moi. Je ne veux plus qu'il sorte, c'est _mon_ corps, c'est à _moi_ de vivre, pas à lui. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! lui asséna-t-elle.

— Rends-moi Dilandau ! » éclata Van en la saisissant au col. Ses traits étaient convulsés par la colère. Dilandau était emmuré vivant à l'intérieur de ce corps ; il ne pouvait supporter plus longuement la vue de ce cercueil de chair qu'était Serena. Cette dernière se débattit, le griffa ; il la jeta au sol et s'éloigna.

« Salopard ! » hurla la jeune fille en se relevant.

Van se retourna à cette insulte : « Tu ne pourras pas le retenir éternellement prisonnier », dit-il, comme une menace, avant de partir.

Serena le regarda partir. Grâce à Van, elle venait de découvrir quelque chose : elle pouvait haïr autant que Dilandau. Elle haïssait Van autant que Dilandau l'avait haï le jour où il lui avait coupé la joue. Ce n'était pas tout, Van la haïssait autant qu'il avait haï Dilandau à la même époque.

« Et ça signifie quoi ? Qu'on va coucher ensemble ? » conclut-elle à haute voix. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux qui se transforma rapidement en sanglots. « J'ai l'air d'une belle idiote à me lamenter comme ça sur mon sort, dit-elle en se forçant à se calmer. Van aime Dilandau, grand bien lui fasse ! Il ne risque pas d'être cocu un jour vu que son _tendre_ ami ne reviendra jamais. _Jamais !_ J'en fais le serment. » Elle parut réfléchir, eut une moue dégoûtée. « Comme si je pouvais contrôler ça ! Van a raison, Dilandau finira par revenir… C'est même bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas profité de ma faiblesse à l'instant. »

Elle médita sur cela un instant, ne trouva pas d'explication. Sa moment de faiblesse était passé maintenant, pourquoi Dilandau n'en avait pas profité ? Elle n'en savait rien. A moins que… peut-être avait-elle eu raison d'estimer qu'une simple faiblesse ne suffisait plus à présent que Sophie était dans la place ; il hésitait à revenir. Peut-être aussi que sa faiblesse n'en était pas une, son esprit était resté plus fort que le sien ; elle avait été furieuse et haineuse, faible non.

Elle regarda dans la direction où Van avait disparu.

Il y avait un autre élément à prendre en compte : Dilandau appréciait-il de voir Van dans un tel état ? Cela devait lui faire peur. Il était presque comme… comme quand il a tué les Dragonslayers !

Serena hocha lentement la tête à cette révélation.

« Il n'y a pas que Dilandau qui ait deux visages bien distincts, Van aussi… et moi aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit le chemin du manoir.

~oOo~

Van se jeta dans le lac tout habillé ; il fallait qu'il se refroidisse les idées. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau à de nombreuses reprises. Il arrêta de s'agiter et inspira un grand coup, recouvrant son calme.

En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que c'était là qu'il avait été se baigner en compagnie de Dilandau après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs comme il s'était jeté à l'eau ; il s'inonda dans sa nostalgie du corps de Dilandau. Sa peau douce, ses yeux de braise, ses lèvres rouges quand il brûlait de désir. C'était encore plus fort dans ses souvenirs que ça ne l'avait été dans la réalité. Il amplifiait. Mais ce n'était que du vide et il frappa l'eau d'un poing rageur, faisant s'envoler un canard qui nageait tranquillement non loin de lui.

« Quand reviendras-tu ? » demanda-t-il en sortant du lac. Après la colère et la nostalgie, c'était au tour d'une sensation de solitude inexorable de l'envahir. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, récita-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'herbe. Comment peux-tu me manquer à ce point ? C'est comme si j'étais vide. »

~oOo~

Van rentra dans la nuit à son palais. Comme toujours, Vargas l'attendait au coin d'un couloir sans se faire voir. Il trouva le roi encore plus abattu qu'il ne l'était hier. Il secoua la tête, désapprobateur. Son protégé était malheureux, alors lui aussi.

« L'amour est un poison lent, songeait-il. Il tue à petit feu. »

~oOo~

Serena était perdue dans ses pensées, son regard était fixe et ses oreilles fermées au monde ; l'image devant ses yeux changea, elle mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte, cligna des yeux pour retrouver une vue plus nette. C'était une fille de son âge qui se tenait en face d'elle, une fille aux cheveux roux, aux yeux verts et à la mine réjouie.

« Tu dois être Serena, fit la nouvelle arrivante.

— Oui », souffla la susnommée subjuguée. Elle ne se demandait pas comment, ni pourquoi cette fille était entrée chez elle, pas plus ce qu'elle était venue y faire, ou comment elle connaissait son prénom ; elle était comme fascinée par les boucles folles.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai tapé à la porte et comme personne ne venait m'ouvrir et qu'elle était ouverte, je suis entrée. Je suis la cousine de Sophie. On a une réunion de famille impromptue, Allen m'a demandé d'aller te prévenir ; j'étais bien trop contente d'avoir une excuse pour m'éclipser. J'ai même pris tout mon temps pour venir. Je t'ai dit comment je m'appelais ? Non. Excuse-moi, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles, mais ça fait trois heures que j'en place pas une et que j'écoute "les grands" parler. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente d'en être sortie ! Je m'appelle Helena.

— C'est amusant : Helena, Serena », remarqua Serena avec un léger rire. Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, elle devait passer pour une imbécile aux yeux de son interlocutrice.

« Oui, c'est marrant, approuva Helena pour la forme. Bon ! Je vais peut-être y aller, ils doivent se demander ce que je fais, j'ai pris tellement mon temps pour venir jusqu'ici. Allez, salut !

— A la prochaine ! »

Serena resta longuement les yeux fixés sur la porte après le départ d'Helena. Elle s'était sentie tellement bizarre en la voyant ; elle avait déjà ressenti quelque chose d'approchant, ou plutôt Dilandau l'avait déjà ressenti… avec Van.

Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle avait… le béguin pour une fille ?

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Cela ne suffisait pas que Dilandau soit homosexuel, voilà qu'elle l'était aussi !


	21. Chapitre 21

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 21—

Allen trouva sa sœur passablement excitée le lendemain ; elle remuait dans tous les sens, ne disait pas un mot, d'un seul coup se figeait, restait immobile pendant quelques instants, se remettait à marcher à travers la pièce sans but apparent. Allen décida d'en avoir le cœur net ; il attrapa sa sœur par le bras pendant qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour la septième fois en deux minutes. La coupant dans son élan, il faillit être renversé de sa chaise.

« Serena, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Tu ne comprendrais pas », assura Serena à mi-voix, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Si Allen avait horreur de quelque chose, c'était bien qu'on sous-estime ses capacités de compréhension.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne comprendrais pas ?

— Tu ne vas pas être content. »

De même que pour la compréhension, qu'on sous-estime sa tolérance agaçait Allen ; Dilandau lui en avait tellement fait voir, il s'en était pris tellement dans la figure avec lui qu'il s'estimait, à juste titre, blindé. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris au contact de Dilandau, opta pour la voix de la diplomatie : « A te voir t'agiter comme un lion en cage, je devine que tu dois avoir un problème à résoudre ; va savoir, je détiens peut-être la solution.

— Voilà qui me surprendrait ! » s'exclama Serena. Allen se sentit un peu vexé par cette remarque : « Admettons que je ne l'ai pas, peut-être suis-je tout de même capable de te donner des pistes pour la trouver ?

— Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses.

— Laisse-moi donc une chance ! »

Serena le contempla d'un air rêveur. Il avait raison, elle devait lui laisser une chance ; le séjour de Dilandau au manoir l'avait fait beaucoup évoluer, et dans le bon sens. Elle en voulait à son alter-ego parce qu'elle estimait qu'on le préférait, elle devait cependant au moins lui rendre cela : elle lui devait beaucoup, au moins pour l'influence positive qu'il avait eue sur Allen. C'était grâce à Dilandau que son frère avait jeté aux oubliettes le projet de la marier, c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'elle allait avoir plus de facilité à annoncer qu'elle était homosexuelle car Dilandau avait déjà débroussaillé le terrain.

« Promets-moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas. » Allen commença à s'inquiéter, une confidence qui commence pareillement, c'était mauvais signe. Il promit tout de même et s'attendit au pire. Serena inspira profondément : « Hier, quand Helena est venue…

— La cousine de Sophie, intervint Allen en hochant mollement la tête. Elle est très gentille, un peu turbulente et rebelle mais c'est de son âge… D'ailleurs, elle a le même âge que toi.

— Je sais tout cela. Du moins… je sais ce qui m'intéresse. Ne m'interromps pas, c'est déjà assez difficile. Il se trouve que… et puis zut ! Allons-y franchement : je crois que j'ai le béguin pour elle. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent.

Elle aussi ? Elle aussi elle était homosexuelle ? Ils s'étaient donné le mot ! Allen s'exhorta au calme, tout allait bien, il n'y avait rien de grave, il l'avait bien accepté pour Dilandau, pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas autant pour Serena ? Ce n'était sans doute même pas vrai, elle le testait pour endurer sa tolérance.

« C'est une mode ? demanda-t-il en manière de plaisanterie, l'accompagnant d'un léger rire.

— Non, répondit Serena gravement. Quand elle est arrivée en face de moi, je me suis sentie bizarre. Attention ! Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureuse ! Mais… elle me fait quelque chose.

— Vous avez vraiment décidé de me mener la vie dure toi et Dilandau, soupira Allen.

— Désolée.

— Serena, je ne suis pas fâché ; jamais plus je ne le serai sur ce sujet : ce qui s'est passé avec Dilandau m'a vacciné. Je vais bien sûr devoir m'habituer à cette idée ; si ça se confirme parce qu'après tout, ça ne t'a fait ça qu'avec une seule fille… à moins que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit ?

— C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

— Cela peut arriver d'être attiré par quelqu'un de son propre sexe même quand on est norm… hétérosexuel. Oui, cela arrive.

— ça t'est déjà arrivé à toi ? » s'exclama Serena en regardant son frère intensément. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et sa sœur jura qu'il rougissait ; voilà qui était surprenant. Serena n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Elle revint à son problème, se promettant de se pencher sur celui d'Allen plus tard.

« A priori, je pense que j'aime les femmes ; je n'ai jamais été attirée par les hommes.

— Ne sois pas si catégorique ! Laisse-toi au moins une chance de vérifier, l'invita Allen. Oh ! Et s'il te plait, fais attention avec Helena, elle est très gentille, mais j'ignore comment elle prendrait ça si elle l'apprenait. »

Serena se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison, elle pourrait très mal le prendre ; cependant, elle était attirée par elle et avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait être réciproque. Cela serait dommage de taire son attirance si Helena ressentait la même chose de son côté. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Helena ne ressentirait-elle pas la même chose ? Cela avait bien été le cas entre Dilandau et Van, pourquoi ce genre de choses arriverait-il à Dilandau et pas à elle ? Elle méritait autant que Dilandau de vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Elle le méritait même _plus_ que lui en tant que l'être premier, sinon le monde serait d'une injustice flagrante !

« Il faut que je lui dise ! » décida-t-elle. Allen s'apprêta à parler. « Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne vais pas rester comme une imbécile à me morfondre pour elle alors qu'elle ressent peut-être la même chose de son côté et qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire de peur de ma réaction ! Si nous restons toutes les deux à ne rien dire de peur de la réaction de l'autre, et bien… et bien… rien n'avance et on ne fait jamais rien ! argumenta Serena.

— Serena, tu n'as pas l'impression de te monter la tête ? Tu sais les chances qu'il y a pour que tu aies raison ? Même pas une sur mille ! Peut-être encore moins !

— Même infime, il y a une chance pour que j'aie raison. Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que cela ne serait pas trop bête de rester seule chacune de notre côté ?

— Sans doute… mais j'aimerais mieux que tu n'ailles pas au devant d'une lourde déception », dit Allen d'un ton soucieux. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa sœur. « Serena, tu fais ce que tu veux, je refuse de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose pour que tu m'en veuilles après ; quoi qu'il en soit, ne te monte pas trop la tête, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te fait de l'effet que tu es amoureuse.

— Si je ne lui dis pas, je vais le regretter toute ma vie.

— Et si tu lui dis et qu'elle le prend mal ?

— Peu importe, je préfère avoir des remords que des regrets ! Pas toi ?

— Ton point de vue se défend, avoua Allen. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Alors, si tu décides de lui dire, je te souhaite bonne chance. Mais réfléchis-y bien d'abord. »

Allen tourna les talons et sortit du manoir.

~oOo~

« Entre », invita Van d'une voix faiblarde et résignée. Il savait qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre et la cognait avec insistance ; il savait aussi ce que cette personne avait à lui dire. Vargas entra.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé à midi », sermonna-t-il.

Et de un.

« On m'a dit que vous n'aviez rien mangé non plus ce matin. »

Et de deux.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous affaiblir. »

Van poussa un profond soupir. Tout le malheur du monde semblait s'être abattu sur ses épaules. Il respirait la tristesse ; la teinte de son visage commençait à virer au gris.

« Vous allez finir par en mourir ; vous devriez avoir honte de vous préoccuper si peu de votre peuple et de ne pas vous soucier de le laisser tomber.

— Mon peuple se débrouille très bien sans moi », assura Van. Ce qui n'était pas son cas sans Dilandau.

Vargas regarda sévèrement Van ; il avait espéré, par cet argument, le culpabiliser et le forcer à mieux s'alimenter, à faire plus attention à lui. S'il parvenait à l'intéresser à quelque chose, son roi finirait peut-être par oublier ce Dilandau. Il avait l'impression que son roi _refusait_ de se relever ; il commençait à croire qu'il avait volontairement décidé de se morfondre dans son chagrin.

« Un jour, j'ai vu un homme mourir d'une drôle de manière. »

Van fronça les sourcils. Vargas venait quasiment tous les jours pour le sermonner, chaque fois, le discours était à peu près le même, pratiquement les mêmes mots, pratiquement dans le même ordre. Le refrain semblait cette fois changer ; il prêta attention à ce que disait son mentor.

« C'était un de mes soldats. Je l'ai vu dépérir de jour en jour. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait attrapé une maladie grave – d'ailleurs, certains de mes soldats ont eu la trouille que ce soit contagieux. Avant de mourir, il m'a avoué qu'il avait pris une sorte de médecine pendant très longtemps. C'était une médecine à base d'herbe rare. Il l'achetait très cher, cela le faisait se sentir bien… extrêmement bien. Un jour, très peu de temps avant qu'il ne tombe malade, celui qui lui fournissait cette… substance est tombé à court. Mon soldat a donc cessé d'avoir sa dose quotidienne – car il en prenait une fois par jour. Il a commencé à se sentir très mal, cela lui manquait. Cela lui manquait tellement qu'il a fini par en mourir quelques jours plus tard.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? questionna Van, intrigué.

— Votre médecine à vous, Maître Van, celle qui vous faisait vous sentir bien, c'était ce Dilandau. » Vargas se rapprocha de la porte et l'ouvrit, prêt à sortir. « Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive ce qui est arrivé à mon soldat.

— Alors, redonne-moi de ma médecine ! implora Van comme si Vargas pouvait exaucer son souhait.

— Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce Dilandau ; pourtant, s'il était en mon pouvoir de le ramener, je le ferai… rien que pour vous rendre le sourire et l'appétit. Hélas, j'en suis incapable. »

Vargas se retira ; Van resta les yeux dans le vague. Vargas avait raison, ce n'était pas en son pouvoir ; mais lui pouvait le faire… s'il s'aidait d'un objet. C'était mal, Folken serait furieux s'il faisait une telle chose, il avait dit qu'il ne fallait s'en servir que si c'était vraiment nécessaire et pour le bien de tous. Il jugerait probablement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Van se roula en boule. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, cela ne remplissait pas les conditions que Folken avait édictées… du moins, une des conditions n'étaient pas remplie, ce n'était certes pas pour le bien de tous, que pour son bien à lui… mais c'était _nécessaire_, il se sentait tellement mal !

Personne n'en saurait rien ; ils se diraient tous que Dilandau était revenu naturellement.

~oOo~

Serena marchait dans Palas à la recherche de la maison, _sa_ maison. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle avait vu Helena ; elle avait fait comme avait dit Allen, elle avait réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre, en était toujours revenu au même point : elle _devait_ lui dire.

Elle s'arrêta devant une maison d'apparence vaguement bourgeoise, se posta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration, dirigea une main hésitante vers le marteau de la porte… avant de la retirer brusquement ; elle allait tourner les talons, toute volonté la quittant devant la peur de se voir rejeter, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même ; c'était Helena qui sortait.

« Oh ! Salut ! Tu es la sœur d'Allen !… heu… Serena, c'est ça ? »

Serena resta paralysée ; elle avait mis du temps à se souvenir de son prénom ; elle l'avait d'abord appelée "la sœur d'Allen".

« ça va ? » continua la jeune fille rousse devant le silence de Serena.

Helena ne l'avait pas plus remarquée que cela, elle se souvenait à peine d'elle après seulement quelques jours. Dieu ! C'était cruel.

« Hé ho !

— Comment ? fit Serena en reprenant ses esprits.

— Tu vas bien ? T'es bien silencieuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

— Rien, rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Serena. Je passais, c'est tout.

— Ah bon ?… Salut alors ! Je dois y aller, on m'attend. »

Après ces quelques mots, Helena ferma sa porte à clé et s'éloigna. Serena la suivit des yeux et vit un garçon dissimulé dans une ruelle se montrer et lui faire bonjour de la main ; elle le rejoignit, jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière comme pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait avec ce garçon… en dehors de Serena qui était une fille de son âge et devait bien comprendre ; elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Oui, Serena comprenait… hélas ! Quand elle le vit passer son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasser avant de disparaître dans la ruelle, ce fut comme un dernier coup en plein visage.

Elle devait s'estimer heureuse ; elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, elle n'avait pas avoué son amour, elle s'était épargné une humiliation, c'était toujours ça. Penser que cela aurait pu être pire, qu'elle s'en sortait bien ne changeait rien à la douleur dans son ventre devant cette déception. Elle repartit vers le manoir, marcha lentement, accéléra le pas, se mit à courir. Arrivée au manoir, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, claqua la porte, s'enferma à clé et poussa un hurlement aigu ; elle trépigna en continuant à hurler ; elle se calma, s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa glisser sur les genoux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dilandau a-t-il droit à de meilleures choses que moi ? C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.


	22. Chapitre 22

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 22—

Allen s'écroula sur le canapé, rompu de fatigue. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée à manier son épée ; il perdait la main depuis la naissance du bébé. Avant l'arrivée de Luna, ce genre d'entraînements ne lui faisait pas peur, il en faisait régulièrement ; il avait délaissé ses activités guerrières pour se consacrer à sa fille.

Celle-ci avait pleuré toute la nuit, elle avait de la fièvre. Sophie devait l'emmener chez le médecin aujourd'hui même. Il était inquiet, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était acharné sur son épée.

Sa femme n'était pas là ; elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer et il aurait des nouvelles de sa fille. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un chat ; Gatti et Chester semblaient absents, quant à…

Il entendit des pas hésitants dans l'escalier. Sans doute Serena. Il se tourna machinalement pour la regarder et vit le visage de Dilandau déborder du mur qui cachait l'escalier, un Dilandau à l'air malheureux et inquiet qui regarda Allen un instant puis descendit la dernière marche.

« Bonjour, dit-il, la voix à peine audible.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? » murmura Allen. Ce n'était pas une question à l'adresse de Dilandau, il disait cela en l'air. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, il avait bien eu un instant de surprise car il s'attendait à voir Serena, il s'était cependant fait depuis longtemps à l'idée que Dilandau pourrait revenir un jour. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi il était revenu et s'il fallait faire en sorte qu'il redevienne définitivement Serena.

Le problème le plus urgent à résoudre ne faisait pas partie de ces deux points-là ; cela allait être la réaction de Sophie.

~oOo~

Van regardait pensivement le pendentif qu'il venait de sortir du tiroir et poser sur la table. Faire revenir Dilandau. Comme cela pouvait être simple ! Mais avait-il le droit d'agir ainsi ? S'il le faisait, alors il ne vaudrait sans doute pas mieux que ces sorciers qui avaient utilisé Serena ; allait-il s'abaisser à ça ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues ; pour récupérer Dilandau, il s'abaisserait à n'importe quoi.

Il allait se saisir du pendentif quand Vargas entra sans frapper. Il sursauta, se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute. D'ailleurs, il était pris en faute. Il se tourna vers son mentor, ramassant le pendentif, le cachant derrière le dos. Il se sentait honteux.

« Je me doutais que vous tenteriez de faire cette bêtise. »

Van pensa soudainement qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Vargas d'entrer sans s'être annoncé ; il l'avait fait exprès pour le prendre en flagrant délit.

C'était mesquin.

« Donnez-moi ça. »

Van tendit le pendentif à contrecœur ; Vargas s'en saisit.

« Je vais le remettre à Folken, je lui fais confiance. »

Vargas était l'une des rares personnes dans tout Fanelia à ne jamais avoir douté de Folken. Pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi. Et même à présent que Van lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails – il s'était senti obligé de ne rien omettre, Vargas sentait quand il "oubliait" de mentionner quelque chose, ou quand il déformait les évènements –, il n'avait absolument pas perdu sa confiance ; elle s'en était au contraire trouvée renforcée. Il avait su faire la part des choses.

~oOo~

Dilandau s'avança, penaud, la tête basse. Cette attitude surprit Allen ; même au plus bas de sa forme, il n'aurait jamais cru voir Dilandau aussi soumis et peu sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

« Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, levant légèrement les yeux. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il était sûr et certain qu'Allen le détestait. Il ne pouvait que le détester, c'était forcé. Il avait cédé à ses vieux penchants. Il avait poussé cette fille dans l'escalier. Il s'en voulait maintenant… c'était un peu tard.

« Viens t'asseoir Dilandau, viens à côté de moi », l'invita Allen. Le jeune garçon s'installa timidement au bord du canapé et posa les mains sur les genoux ; d'ordinaire, il se vautrait. Inhabituelle aussi la sensation dans son ventre ; il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Allen et de pleurer.

Allen soupira. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire ; Dilandau se sentait mal dans sa peau et regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, c'était évident, et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il regrettait quelque chose. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il ne restait plus rien de l'air supérieur qu'il arborait en tant que Zaïbacher et qui ne l'avait jamais complètement quitté pendant le temps qu'il avait vécu au manoir. Ce n'était plus qu'un enfant en détresse.

A le voir ainsi, Allen n'avait pas envie de se servir du pendentif contre Dilandau, il avait envie de lui laisser une seconde chance ; Sophie allait pousser les hauts cris. Elle n'était pas au courant pour le pendentif, elle ne savait pas que les résurrections qu'il y avait eu après leur guerre trouvaient leur source dans une simple pierre et que cette pierre avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître Dilandau, elle ne pourrait donc pas lui reprocher de ne pas s'en servir. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus obliger Dilandau à partir ; c'était sa sœur, garçon ou non.

Il risquait d'y avoir une ambiance malsaine dans le manoir dans les temps qui s'annonçaient ; n'était-ce pas dangereux pour la petite ?

Allen observa Dilandau qui paraissait attendre que la sentence tombe. Allen était pris de pitié, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire ça, il aurait pu le faire juste après l'incident – qui aurait pu être un grave accident, pour ne pas dire homicide –, mais des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et il était manifeste que Dilandau se sentait coupable. Il soupira à nouveau.

Dilandau avait mal au ventre. Allen ne parlait pas et soupirait ; s'il persistait dans son mutisme, Dilandau n'allait pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Les minutes lui semblaient des heures. A l'instant présent, il aurait préféré voir Allen en colère, qu'il lui crie dessus ; tout plutôt qu'il se taise.

Voilà, les larmes arrivaient. La première dégoulina, formant un filet le long de sa joue. Une grosse larme. Allen l'essuya d'un doigt. Surpris de cette gentillesse, Dilandau tourna son visage vers lui ; il le détourna aussitôt, il n'arrivait pas à regarder Allen dans les yeux.

« Tu as un visage angélique, tu sais ? » lui dit doucement son frère.

Dilandau tourna de nouveau la tête et trouva la force de regarder Allen.

« Si je ne savais pas ce dont tu es capable, je te donnerais le bon dieu sans confession. »

Dilandau rabattit sa tête sur son torse et se mit réellement à pleurer. Oui, c'était pire que s'il était réellement en colère, il distribuait le chaud et le froid.

« Pardon », gémit-il.

La première fois qu'il s'excusait.

Allen soupira une troisième fois et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je te laisse une seconde chance… »

Dilandau releva des yeux humides et surpris.

« Ne la gâche pas cette fois ; je ne te pardonnerai plus. »

Dilandau approuva vigoureusement et ne put s'empêcher de se réfugier dans ses bras. Allen se sentit touché ; Dilandau n'avait jamais fait cela avant et il ne l'en aurait pas cru capable.

« Dilandau, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, déclara Allen, écartant Dilandau de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Sophie a…

— Sophie ? fit Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils.

— La personne que tu as poussée dans l'escalier ! » répondit Allen d'un ton sévère. Dilandau baissa les yeux, coupable. « Elle a emménagé ici », poursuivit Allen. Dilandau releva la tête, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Nous sommes mariés à présent. » L'inquiétude se transforma en effroi.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? s'exclama Dilandau. Elle doit me détester, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, je m'en charge, je vais lui expliquer. Il va falloir te montrer irréprochable.

— Je peux ! Je peux ! assura Dilandau.

— Il y a autre chose ; j'ai eu un enfant avec Sophie, une petite Luna. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Dilandau.

« Luna ? C'est très mignon. Je pourrai la voir ?

— Oui, répondit Allen en hochant la tête.

— Je n'ai jamais vu de bébé. Je pourrai m'en occuper ? »

Dilandau était enthousiaste ; Allen était content qu'il prenne les choses si bien, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas.

« Il faudra voir ça avec Sophie, dit-il après une hésitation.

— Elle ne voudra pas, constata Dilandau tristement, sa joie retombant comme elle était venue. C'est normal.

— Nous verrons. » Allen lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se demanda s'il fallait lui parler de Van, cela lui ferait probablement plaisir de savoir qu'il lui avait tant manqué. En même temps, Allen n'était pas pressé de jeter Dilandau dans les bras de son amant, il avait beau s'être habitué à l'idée que Van et lui étaient un couple, il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'ils fassent… la chose. Et puis, il voulait avoir Dilandau un peu avec lui ; il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps avec Van, il était temps qu'il passe un peu de temps avec lui.

Il allait devoir montrer à Sophie que Dilandau savait être raisonnable et sensé… même si ça ne sautait pas aux yeux.

~oOo~

Une petite fille jouait avec une poupée de chiffons sur les marches d'une maison ; elle leva la tête quand un bruit de trot se fit entendre. Il y avait deux chevaux ; sur l'un d'eux, il y avait un garçon, sur l'autre un géant au visage parsemé de cicatrices. La petite fille eut peur et prit ses jambes à son cou en prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser sa poupée en proie au terrifiant barbare qui débarquait.

Vargas descendit de cheval, Van aussi ; le jeune roi n'avait pas fière allure. Ils gravirent les trois marches sur lesquelles la gamine jouait précédemment et Vargas tapa au carreau de la porte ; le visage de Folken parut au travers de la vitre.

~oOo~

« Chéri, c'est nous ! Les femmes de ta vie ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

— Voici l'heure de l'épreuve, Dilandau », dit Allen en se tournant vers lui. L'adolescent ne le regardait pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon, porte que Sophie n'allait pas tarder à franchir. Elle le verrait alors. Elle verrait celui qui avait tenté de la tuer. Comment réagirait-elle ?

Mal, évidemment, comment pourrait-elle réagir autrement ?


	23. Chapitre 23

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 23—

Il s'écoula un temps interminable, du moins pour Dilandau ; il voulait en finir, savoir ce qu'elle dirait. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine ; elle avait dû faire quelques courses et les rangeait.

Sentant que chaque seconde d'attente était néfaste pour son frère, Allen se leva pour aller voir ce que faisait sa femme et accélérer les choses. Il la trouva en train de donner un médicament à sa fille.

« Le médecin a dit que ce n'était rien, c'est à cause de ses dents, lui dit-elle.

— Très bien, souffla Allen soulagé. Tu viens ma puce ? »

Il prit Luna dans ses bras et décida de la montrer à Dilandau en premier pendant que Sophie rangeait ses emplettes. Il repassa dans le salon, retourna s'asseoir. L'adolescent regarda le poupon avec des yeux fascinés.

« Elle est belle », dit-il. Il ne complimentait pas ; il constatait, émerveillé. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure : « Je peux la prendre ? »

Allen hésita avant de poser sa fille sur les genoux de Dilandau, face à lui. Dilandau prit les mains de la petite, elle en profita pour se mettre debout ; elle gazouillait et souriait, fière de l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Avisant le collier de Dilandau, elle lâcha une des deux mains, se plaçant en équilibre précaire, pour se consacrer à tirer dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que… » balbutia Sophie en entrant dans le salon. Elle eut un mouvement de recul avant de réaliser, horrifiée, que son enfant était dans les bras du fou qui avait tenté de la tuer.

« Luna ! cria-t-elle. Allen ! Enlève-lui Luna !

— Il ne lui fait aucun mal, tenta de tempérer Allen.

— Enlève-la de ce monstre ! » hurla Sophie en désignant Dilandau d'un doigt accusateur.

Allen jugea qu'il valait mieux obéir pour l'instant ; il la prit dans ses bras, au grand désespoir de la petite qui ne voulait pas lâcher le collier de l'adolescent. Il savait que Dilandau ne ferait jamais de mal à la petite ; dès le premier coup d'œil, il était tombé amoureux de la gamine, c'était évident. Le plus dur allait être de le faire comprendre et admettre à Sophie.

« Eloigne-la de lui ! »

Oui, cela allait être dur, pour ne pas dire irréalisable, et cela commençait très mal.

« Calme-toi, puisque je te dis qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal.

— Donne-la-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle en tendant deux bras tremblants.

Allen se rapprocha de Sophie mais garda la fillette dans ses bras ; la femme tenta de la reprendre, il s'y opposa. Il sentait qu'elle allait fuir sitôt le bébé dans ses bras et il ne faisait pas confiance au tremblement qui les agitait.

« Comment as-tu pu la lui laisser ?

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » demanda sévèrement Allen. Tout l'être de Sophie lui criait "Père indigne", cela ne lui plaisait guère.

« S'il reste, nous partons, Luna et moi ! » assura Sophie. Allen écarquilla les yeux devant la perspective qu'on le prive de sa fille.

« Il n'en est pas question, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

— Alors il part ! »

Allen secoua la tête négativement ; il ne perdrait ni Dilandau, ni Luna.

« Il n'est pas question non plus qu'il parte… et je t'interdis de me priver de Luna. Je suis son père, j'ai autant de droits sur elle que toi.

— Ne vous disputez pas, intervint Dilandau dans un murmure las.

— S'il reste, je pars, et Luna part avec moi ! » insista Sophie, refusant de lâcher le morceau. Elle ne pouvait partir sans sa fille et refusait de vivre sous le même toit que ce monstre ; comment Allen pouvait-il ne pas le comprendre ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de les obliger à vivre tous ensemble sous le même toit ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte des risques qu'il faisait courir à sa femme, _à sa fille _?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras sans moi ? Avec quel argent nourriras-tu la petite ? Je peux le savoir ? »

Un hoquet surpris s'échappa de la bouche de Sophie.

« Je… je rêve. Tu me fais du chantage ?

— Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ; mon chantage n'est pas pire que le tien. Pars si tu refuses de croire que Dilandau peut changer, mais Luna reste ! »

La lèvre inférieure de Sophie tremblait d'indignation et de colère.

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu confies ma fille à un détraqué et tu me l'enlèves maintenant ? éclata-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas un détraqué », protesta Dilandau d'une voix sourde. Il était un être humain qui avait été malmené par la vie et qui n'était pas toujours parfaitement équilibré, mais il n'était pas un détraqué, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

« Je ne t'enlève rien du tout ! C'est toi qui voulais me l'enlever ! C'est toi qui voulais partir avec elle ! »

Allen hurlait aussi à présent, aussi fort que Sophie.

« Arrêtez de crier, vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à la petite ? » intervint Dilandau, retrouvant toute sa voix devant la détresse qu'affichait la petite à entendre crier ainsi. Comme pour lui donner raison, elle se mit à pleurer ; Allen la berça un peu et regarda Sophie.

« Tu vois, il est même plus attentionné que nous avec elle. Nous sommes là à nous déchirer, à savoir qui aura le droit de l'emmener, mais le seul de nous trois à s'être soucier de son bien-être en ce moment, c'est Dilandau. Nous, actuellement, nous ne faisons que défendre nos petites personnes. Il aime beaucoup Luna, il ne lui fera aucun mal. Qui plus est, je pense qu'il s'occupera très bien d'elle si nous lui montrons comment faire et que nous lui en donnons l'occasion. Libre à toi de ne pas le croire, mais tu ferais une erreur en refusant de voir qu'il aime beaucoup notre fille. »

Dilandau regarda Sophie au fond des yeux.

« Je vais aller voir un médecin… un médecin de la tête… un… psychologue… pour m'aider.

— Et il est plein de bonne volonté », ajouta Allen.

Sophie fixa un regard peu amène sur Dilandau. Elle était méfiante, mais elle était vaincue. Allen la tenait par l'argent et Dilandau tenait Allen par sa tête d'ange.

« Son visage angélique n'est qu'une apparence, pourvu qu'Allen n'ait pas à s'en mordre les doigts », pensait-elle. Cependant, au fond, elle souhaitait qu'Allen se trompe car elle détestait et craignait Dilandau plus que tout et voulait s'en débarrasser. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que cela se fasse à ses dépens, et surtout pas à ceux de sa fille ; elle l'aimait ! C'était son bien le plus précieux au monde ! Néanmoins, Dilandau ferait bien un faux pas en leur présence, une énorme bourde, aurait une de ses pulsions dont elle avait failli, elle, être la victime ; ils pourraient rattraper le coup, oui, la petite n'aurait rien, elle non plus… mais cette fois, c'en serait fini de Dilandau car Allen ne supporterait pas de voir sa fille en danger.

Tout en ruminant ses mauvaises pensées, elle contemplait Dilandau d'un air dédaigneux.

« Vas-y, joue ton petit malheureux devant Allen, pensait-elle. Fais ta victime des circonstances, des sorciers ou de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Profites-en : Allen croit à ton manège… mais tu es transparent pour moi, je m'y connais en comédie, j'ai passé ma vie à jouer des rôles auprès de mes parents, de ma famille, de mes amis… et auprès d'Allen ! Tu ne m'auras pas moi… c'est moi qui t'aurai ! »

~oOo~

« Donc, tu veux que je garde le pendentif ici afin d'éviter que Van ne manipule le destin pour satisfaire ses intérêts particuliers », résuma Folken. Vargas hocha la tête. « Je te croyais plus résistant que cela, Van », ajouta Folken à l'adresse de son cadet.

Van baissa les yeux. Il avait la nette impression que le monde entier méprisait son attitude. Il sentait les regards de Folken et Vargas, il était sûr qu'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, un « je ne le ferai plus, promis » ou une autre stupidité de ce genre, quelque chose de facile à dire, une résolution que personne ne respecte jamais mais qui satisfait les gens quand on le dit avec de la sincérité dans la voix.

Il entendit Folken dire à Vargas de les laisser seuls, qu'il voulait lui parler en tête-à-tête ; il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis le bruit des pas de Folken qui revenait vers lui. Il leva les yeux pour ne plus se contenter d'entendre ce qui se passait.

Folken s'assit en face de lui et soupira ; Van se prépara mentalement pour un sermon. Ce n'était pas difficile, il commençait à y être habitué : depuis que Dilandau n'était plus là, Vargas passait ses journées à l'ennuyer avec des sermons interminables sur l'amour et le devoir.

« On avait conclu un marché, Van. Laisser les choses aller naturellement, sans intervention de la pierre. Tu étais d'accord, non ?

— Oui.

— De plus, Dilandau a fait… une _énorme_ bêtise, et je pèse mes mots. L'intérêt général voudrait qu'il ne revienne jamais, il est trop imprévisible. » Folken avait détourné le regard en disant ces mots, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter celui de Van. « Il a toujours été comme ça. Je croyais qu'il avait changé. Et sans doute avait-il changé ! Mais pas en profondeur. Ce n'est pas réellement un mauvais garçon ; cependant, s'il ne se contrôle pas, il met en danger tout le monde… peut-être même toi ! » Folken s'intima l'ordre de regarder son frère dans les yeux et s'exécuta ; il y découvrit un mélange subtil de haine et de tristesse. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine. Pour être franc, j'ai moi-même beaucoup d'affection pour…

— C'est faux ! Il n'y a que moi qui l'aime vraiment ! Vous faites tous semblant de bien l'aimer… mais vous le méprisez ! Il m'avait parlé de toi un jour, de comment tu te comportais avec lui, il m'a dit que tu avais toujours été méprisant avec lui !

— Tu te trompes, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Dilandau ; Je sais qu'il en a conscience au fond de lui. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas très démonstratif à l'époque, et sans doute avais-je l'air hautain ; j'étais ainsi avec tout le monde, il le sait ! Peut-être… peut-être qu'il en a été blessé ; si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas volontaire, je t'assure. A cette époque-là, Dilandau m'énervait souvent, il désobéissait à mes ordres, il ne manquait pas une occasion de me manquer de respect… Il voulait attirer mon attention. »

La dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée était destinée à lui-même ; il venait de se rendre compte du but que poursuivait Dilandau.

« Ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! C'était cela qu'il voulait, qu'on le remarque tout simplement ! Il a toujours agi ainsi. Cela, ça n'a absolument pas changé. C'est pour cela qu'il a poussé la femme d'Allen dans l'escalier, parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole un peu de son attention. » Folken eut une moue malheureuse. « Dilandau a une personnalité complexe et instable. Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'il est dangereux.

— Je l'aime, murmura Van. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

— Je sais, compatit Folken. Il faudra bien pourtant. »

~oOo~

Dilandau fixait la petite qu'Allen tenait toujours dans les bras, il mourait d'envie de la reprendre ; Sophie veillait et comprit ce qu'il voulait.

« Je te préviens, Allen : s'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille parce que tu l'auras laissé entre les mains de ce malade, tu en seras l'unique responsable. Retiens ça Allen : s'il arrive quelque chose à Luna à cause de Dilandau, ce sera de _ta_ faute. Tu seras responsable de ce qui sera arrivé à ta fille… peut-être de sa mort !

— Dilandau ne lui fera aucun mal », rétorqua Allen, sa voix manquait cependant d'assurance, il était ébranlé par les paroles de son épouse. Dilandau le remarqua ; blessé, il tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas vif.


	24. Chapitre 24

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 24—

Vargas et Folken observaient Van en silence ; rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne pourrait le consoler. Des coups brefs se firent entendre ; Folken se leva et disparut dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée.

« Dilandau ? » s'exclama-t-il, étonné. Van se leva d'un bond et se précipita à sa suite. Il s'immobilisa devant Dilandau, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur son amant, le cœur serré par l'émotion, puis le serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ; Dilandau se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser.

« Je dois parler à Folken… seul à seul, lui dit-il d'un ton sévère. Nous nous verrons après. »

Van resta interdit ; Dilandau n'avait pas l'air heureux de le retrouver, pourtant lui était fou de joie, pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même pour son amant ?

Dilandau rentra à l'intérieur suivi de Folken ; Vargas rejoignit Van à l'extérieur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il soit aussi heureux que vous de vous retrouver, lui dit-il en constatant son air morne. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit à son sujet, il ne vit pas ce que vit Serena. Donc, lui n'a pas vu le temps passer. C'est comme s'il vous avait vu hier. »

Van parut rassuré, un mince sourire courba ses lèvres. Vargas avait raison, Dilandau ne pouvait avoir la même impatience que vous dans ces conditions ; et l'important était qu'il soit revenu.

~oOo~

Dilandau se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil.

« La femme d'Allen me déteste. Elle ne veut pas que je touche au bébé ! » s'exclama-t-il. Oui, elle le détestait… et c'était réciproque ! Cette garce cherchait à lui voler son frère et à le priver de l'affection de sa nièce ; qui était-elle pour oser faire cela ?

Folken resta bouche bée.

« Et ça t'étonne ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Dilandau se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

« à ce que tu m'aides ! Voilà ce à quoi je m'attendais !

— Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je pardonne tous tes écarts… surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi graves que celui que te reproche Sophie ! »

Dilandau se mit à marcher le long de la pièce, secouant la tête, refusant d'admettre ses torts.

« Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

— C'est sa fille ; il est naturel qu'elle veuille la préserver de ce qu'elle croit être un danger. Après ce que tu lui as fait, ce n'est pas moi qui irais lui donner tort de ne pas te faire confiance.

— Je ne l'aime pas !

— Elle ne t'aime pas non plus », rétorqua Folken.

Dilandau cessa de tourner en rond et regarda son ancien supérieur dans les yeux.

« Je veux m'occuper de Luna, elle est mignonne… et elle m'aime, elle ! »

Folken secoua la tête.

« Ton cas est compliqué, mon pauvre Dilandau. _Tu _es compliqué. »

Ce dernier se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le fauteuil, un air misérable sur la figure ; Folken le regarda, l'air sévère.

« Ne fais pas ta victime. Tu es très mauvais dans ce rôle-là.

— Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

— Je ne suis pas méchant, je me contente d'être réaliste. Et ne dis pas que je suis méchant alors que tu t'es tourné vers moi plutôt que Jajuka qui est la gentillesse même. »

Dilandau préféra ne pas répondre ; il redoutait la réaction de l'homme-chien. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait émis le souhait de faire revenir définitivement Serena à cause de son comportement imprévisible et dangereux ?

« Il faut que tu laisses du temps au temps, disait Folken. Si tu penses être capable de t'occuper de Luna et de ne plus succomber à tes bas instincts, il faut le prouver à Sophie.

— Rien ne suffira jamais à ses yeux pour rattraper ce que j'ai fait. »

Folken fit une moue et un bref haussement d'épaules.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Tu ne crois pas que je m'en veux déjà assez ? »

Folken écarquilla les yeux. Dilandau, s'en vouloir ? Il ricana.

« Excuse-moi, cela ne saute pas aux yeux, tu n'as absolument pas l'air de t'en vouloir. C'est à Sophie que tu en veux, pas à toi ! »

Dilandau baissa les yeux ; il savait pertinemment que Folken disait vrai. Il avait traversé des instants de culpabilité à son retour, songeant à combien était terrible le geste qu'il avait commis, combien il aurait pu être mortel ; mais le naturel était revenu bien vite devant l'attitude de Sophie à son égard, devant sa colère, son intransigeance ; il avait retourné son ressentiment contre elle, il s'était dit que tout était de sa faute à elle, que si cette misérable n'avait pas séduit Allen, rien ne serait arrivé.

Il se leva, se tourna vers Folken.

« Je dois y aller. Allen va s'inquiéter », lui dit-il en le regardant de haut. Ce n'était pas mentir, si Allen était habitué aux absences de Dilandau et lui demandait juste de le prévenir quand il risquait de rentrer vraiment tard, les circonstances faisaient qu'il risquait de se tourmenter en attendant son retour ; ceci étant, Dilandau se fichait un peu d'Allen et de ses états d'âme actuellement, il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour prendre congé. Folken l'horripilait à ne pas se ranger à son avis.

~oOo~

Quand il l'avait vu sortir, Van s'était à nouveau précipité vers lui ; qu'avait-il donc à le coller ainsi ? Ce n'était pas le moment !

« On se verra plus tard, j'ai des choses importantes à résoudre au manoir », l'avait-il congédié d'un ton ferme. Van avait eu l'air peiné, désarçonné. Bon dieu ! Van ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait lui consacrer chaque minute de son temps ?

-

Il traversait Palas à présent. Son agacement se lisait sur son visage. La cohabitation avec Sophie risquait d'être une lutte de tous les instants ; elle voulait qu'il parte et ferait en sorte d'arriver à ses fins. Il ne se laisserait pas faire ; elle pourra le harceler tant qu'elle voudra, il restera au manoir.

Il sera irréprochable !

-

Il fronça les sourcils ; les passants s'écartaient de lui brusquement et ceux qui venaient en face faisaient un détour. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à ces imbéciles ? Avait-il donc une tête si effrayante à ruminer ainsi sa haine contre Sophie ?

« Bonjour Dilandau », fit une voix féminine à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête ; une femme à la poitrine très découverte marchait à ses côtés, un serpent lové sur les épaules. C'était certainement à cause de ce dernier que les passants s'étaient écartés ; les gens étaient de tels froussards !

Les cheveux roses, une tenue noire moulante ouverte sur le torse, un serpent en tous points comme Nina… c'était trop de coïncidences pour être fortuit.

« Dune ? » souffla Dilandau. Ce ne pouvait pas être Dune, c'était une _femme_ ! A moins que… non ! Il était le seul à être ainsi ; n'était-ce pas ce que Jajuka avait dit ?

« Jajuka ne sait pas tout, répondit la femme. Tu ne devrais pas penser aussi fort », ajouta-t-elle.

C'était bien Dune ; il avait le détestable pouvoir de percevoir les pensées… seulement de temps en temps ; c'était un pouvoir très aléatoire.

« Beaucoup moins sous ma forme féminine, lui assura-t-elle alors. Mon pouvoir psychique est très diminué dans mon corps masculin, je ne perçois que les pensées dominantes, celles qu'on formule clairement dans son esprit… et encore, pas tout le temps. »

Dilandau caressa la tête du serpent – Nina l'aimait beaucoup –, ourdissant des plans contre Sophie ; Dune pourrait essayer de percevoir quelques-unes de ses pensées, et puis… peut-être que sa belle-sœur avait peur des serpents.

« Qui est Sophie ? » demanda Dune. Parole ! Ce don était vraiment horripilant ! Quand c'était un homme, il se contentait d'être agaçant.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. Asseyons-nous dans ce café et discutons ; je veux savoir à quoi m'en tenir à ton sujet… Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas mort ? demanda Dilandau en prenant place à une table.

— Si… tué par ton amant… qui avait aussi tué ma chère Nina d'ailleurs, ce monstre. »

Dilandau se mordit la lèvre ; il avait totalement oublié que Van avait aussi tué Dune, à croire que le passe-temps favori de son amant était de tuer tous ses amis.

« Maintenant tu es vivant ! s'exclama-t-il pour dédramatiser. Je veux dire… _vivante ?_

— Je suis revenue à la vie… comme tout le monde. »

Dilandau hocha la tête mollement. Le souhait de Van. Le retour de Jajuka et des Dragonslayers. Cela faisait tellement de temps de cela qu'il n'y pensait même plus. Il s'y était habitué.

« Passons au sujet suivant : la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais un homme », embraya Dilandau, se demandant si Dune était au courant de sa particularité ; après tout, lui n'était pas au courant de la sienne. « Cela signifie que tu es comme moi.

— Pas tout à fait. Je suis l'aboutissement de la première étape d'un grand projet des sorciers ; toi, tu es le prototype unique de la seconde étape. »

Dilandau fronça les sourcils et suspendit son geste pour appeler la tenancière.

« Jajuka m'a dit que j'étais le seul des cobayes à s'en être bien sorti.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Jajuka ne sait pas tout. Je suis passée entre les mains des sorciers avant toi, je suis la réussite personnifiée de la première étape. »

Dilandau fit signe à la patronne de s'approcher.

« En quoi consistait cette première étape ? » demanda-t-il. Contrairement à lui qui ignorait tout bien qu'il les ait subies, Dune semblait bien au fait des activités des sorciers.

« A transformer un corps de femme en corps d'homme tout simplement.

— Je ne vois pas la différence avec ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! s'exclama Dilandau.

— Contrairement à toi, je n'ai _qu'une_ personnalité ; la deuxième étape consistait à te dédouaner totalement de ta première personnalité afin qu'elle n'influe pas sur tes actes. Bref, les sorciers cherchaient à créer un être à part entière. »

Une femme courtaude arriva près de leur table et jeta un regard méfiant au serpent.

« Une bouteille de vin et deux verres », commanda Dilandau. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le reptile.

« Dites, votre bête, elle risque pas d'attaquer mes clients par hasard ? finit-elle par demander.

— Nina n'attaque _jamais_ au hasard. Elle sélectionne soigneusement ses victimes », répondit Dune d'un ton hautain. La patronne s'éloigna en secouant la tête, non sans avoir jeté un regard désapprobateur au décolleté et marmonné quelques mots selon lesquels : « C'était un établissement correct ici.

— A voir l'état de poussière et de délabrement des lieux, on ne s'en douterait pas », s'amusa Dilandau. La réaction de la matrone était compréhensible, les tenues que se plaisait à porter Dune avaient toujours été très ouvertes sur le torse, en garçon cela lui conférait quelque sensualité, en fille cela devenait presque indécent. « Je suis donc l'étape au-dessus de toi, dit fièrement Dilandau, revenant au sujet.

— Pas vraiment… je suis une vraie réussite pour la première étape. Par contre, cette seconde étape a fait régresser le projet. Contrairement à toi, je ne subis pas mes changements de corps, je les provoque… et je n'ai aucun conflit de personnalité.

— Je n'ai pas de conflit de personnalité ! se défendit Dilandau, outré. C'est juste que lorsque j'ai un instant de faiblesse, Serena revient et réciproquement, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.

— Tu es un être _déséquilibré_.

— Tu peux parler ! » Dilandau se tut comme la patronne venait les servir. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons très différents à ce niveau-là, reprit-il d'un ton plus bas dès qu'elle fut partie.

— Sauf que moi, je _fais croire_ que je suis folle. J'entretiens ce côté de ma personnalité. C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Je peux paraître insensée et même démente, tout ce que je fais n'en reste pas moins réfléchi. Je ne pousse pas les gens dans les escaliers sous prétexte d'une pulsion.

— Tu es au courant de cette histoire ? »

Dilandau avait espéré que cela ne s'était pas ébruité.

« Par les pensées des rares à savoir, le rassura Dune. Tiens… mais ne s'appelle-t-elle pas Sophie celle que tu as poussée dans l'escalier ? C'est elle dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, du moins à laquelle tu pensais.

— Oui, c'est elle. Elle s'est mariée avec Allen… Mais revenons à nous : tu disais que tu es une réussite et que moi non parce que je suis un être déséquilibré.

— Cela vient de la seconde étape.

— Tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement avec ta seconde étape, marmonna Dilandau entre ses dents.

— C'est là que tout se joue pourtant ; les sorciers n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences de la cohabitation de deux âmes dans le même corps ; ils n'avaient pas prévu que cela fausserait la belle mécanique de leur projet, que cela pourrait provoquer des troubles de la personnalité chez leur cobaye.

— Jajuka prétend que les sorciers auraient endommagé une partie de mon cerveau, que c'est cela qui ferait que je n'ai pas toujours le contrôle de moi.

— C'est une hypothèse qu'il a faite – il te l'a exposé comme un fait exact ? –, une hypothèse qui se révèle tout à fait fausse.

— Minute, la tienne est forcément fausse aussi. Si mon déséquilibre venait de la cohabitation entre mes deux personnalités, Serena aurait le même puisqu'elle est dans le même cas que moi, or ce n'est pas le cas… du moins pour ce que j'en sais. »

Après tout, il n'était pas témoin de ce qui se tramait en son absence ; peut-être lui faisait-on croire que Serena était tout à fait saine d'esprit pour lui donner des complexes.

« Ta base n'est pas dans la même configuration.

— Comment cela ?

— Cela, je l'ai appris récemment par tes pensées et par ses pensées à elle. Tu ne vis pas ce qu'elle vit, alors qu'elle vit ce que tu vis. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? »

Dilandau fit signe que non.

« Je vais aller plus loin. Quand je cherche à capter les pensées de Serena, je ne perçois que les siennes, quand je cherche à capter les tiennes… il m'arrive de percevoir des bribes de _ses_ pensées ! Je me demandais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qui elle était. »

Dilandau écarquilla les yeux, il commençait à comprendre.

« Continue, invita-t-il.

— L'esprit de Serena est _toujours_ actif, même dans ton corps. Or, ton âme semble se mettre en sommeil, comme en coma profond, dès qu'il est dans _son_ corps. Ce qui signifie que Serena ne subit _pas_ ta personnalité. Toi en revanche, tu dois subir la présence de la personnalité consciente de Serena en permanence. Or, la cohabitation consciente de deux âmes dans le même corps crée toujours des problèmes, notamment parce que Serena bataille pour reprendre le dessus ; et de temps en temps, elle parvient à t'influencer sans que tu t'en rendes compte, ce qui rend ton comportement étrange, voire contradictoire. C'est la cohabitation de vos deux âmes qui crée ton déséquilibre.

— Tu es en train de me dire que si mon âme était dans un corps totalement différent du sien, je garderais toujours le contrôle de mon corps et je n'aurais plus de pulsions, de changements d'humeur ?

— Oui, il faut que vous formiez deux êtres réellement à part ; il faut que vous vous sépariez.

— Comment ? demanda Dilandau en présentant les paumes de ses mains.

— _La pierre_… » Dune se pencha au-dessus de la table, Dilandau en fit autant. « _La pierre_ se trouve chez Folken, Van vient de la lui remettre. Tu la trouveras dissimulée sous des chaussettes dans le tiroir en bas de son armoire. »

Dilandau hocha lentement la tête, fasciné.

« _J'adore_ ton pouvoir.

— Tu n'as pas toujours pensé ainsi. Fais comme je t'ai dit – agis discrètement –, ensuite, tu pourras expliquer la cause de ton instabilité et ils seront tous obligés de te faire confiance. Et si l'idée de te faire disparaître leur venait à nouveau, ils y repenseraient à deux fois, car à partir du moment où toi et Serena formerez deux êtres distincts, te faire disparaître équivaudrait à un meurtre. »


	25. Chapitre 25

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 25—

Dilandau avait invité Dune à venir au manoir ; elle avait refusé, arguant que cela n'améliorerait pas sa situation avec sa belle-sœur. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller ; cet Allen ne lui plaisait pas, cette Sophie encore moins et elle détestait les marmots.

« Même ta compagnie risquerait de ne pas me convenir, tu n'es plus le psychopathe d'antan.

— N'est-ce pas toi qui viens de m'indiquer le moyen de vaincre mon déséquilibre et de devenir quelqu'un de normal ? » avait demandé Dilandau. Il était un peu blessé qu'elle veuille l'éviter.

« Si… mais je l'ai fait car tu es déjà irrécupérable pour moi. Tu fais des efforts pour être gentil, aimable, tu t'es attaché à Allen, à ta nouvelle vie, tu as besoin d'affection, de tendresse et – Grand Dieu ! – tu es amoureux de _Van Fanel_, te rends-tu compte ? Totalement irrécupérable, te dis-je ! Quitte à ce que je te perde, autant que tu sois parfait pour ta nouvelle vie. Je t'aide au nom du bon temps que nous avons passé ensemble. »

Dune n'avait pas tort. S'il restait encore un soupçon de sa vie passée dans ses pulsions – dont il voulait d'ailleurs se débarrasser –, il n'était plus du tout le même ; Dune, lui, était resté fidèle à ce qu'il était à l'époque des Zaïbachers, solitaire, froid… enfin, _froide_. Il avait beau avoir eu ses appas sous le nez durant toute leur discussion, il avait un mal fou à parler de son ancien collègue au féminin !

Là n'était pas le problème ; il ne savait pas quand il reverrait Dune. Il lui avait demandé, elle avait répondu de laisser faire le hasard et était partie. Dune était le passé ; il fallait qu'il regarde devant lui.

-

Dilandau était seul à présent et il était l'heure de réfléchir à cette… séparation. Il pouvait prendre le problème sous tous les angles, cela n'avait que des avantages. Si Dune avait raison, il aurait enfin le contrôle de lui-même… et pourrait donc regarder Sophie la tête haute, sans crainte ; il ne serait plus en butte aux retours de Serena et aux trous qui s'en suivaient ; ils auraient une vie complète tous les deux, personne ne pourrait plus l'accuser de prendre la place de Serena.

_Que_ des avantages…

Restait à mettre ce projet à exécution. Folken avait la pierre – c'était ce que Dune avait affirmé –, le plus simple serait sans doute de lui expliquer son idée, Folken ne pourrait que se ranger à son avis, non ?

Et si jamais il ne le faisait pas ? S'il décidait que cette utilisation de la pierre était malsaine et refusait ? Cela ficherait tout par terre car il surveillerait alors étroitement le pendentif pour que Dilandau ne puisse l'atteindre. Mieux valait agir en douce, discrètement, sans en parler à personne… et les mettre en face du fait accompli. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de faire main basse sur la pierre le temps de faire le souhait.

Il lui faudrait s'introduire dans la chambre de Folken et y être seul ; cela ne devrait pas être difficile, il suffirait de faire preuve d'audace. Folken ne se méfierait pas, il ignorait que Dilandau savait qu'il avait la pierre et où elle se trouvait.

-

Son plan fut arrêté en quelques secondes ; il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'immeuble où Folken louait le rez-de-chaussée, ralentit son pas en approchant, se para d'une mine fatiguée, tapa mollement contre le panneau.

Quand Folken ouvrit la porte, il le trouva le front appuyé contre le mur.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je ne me sens pas bien, expliqua Dilandau d'une voix faible. Je m'étais dit que ça passerait et que je pourrais regagner le manoir, je me suis assis à une terrasse de café en attendant, mais ça ne passe pas. Comme je n'avais pas la force de rentrer au manoir, je suis revenu chez toi. »

Folken hocha la tête.

« Tu as bien fait. Je vais te raccompagner au manoir. »

Dilandau écarquilla les yeux – ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! –, faillit refuser énergiquement, se retint.

« Ne t'embête pas pour moi. Je veux juste me reposer un peu chez toi, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux bientôt. Je pourrais m'allonger un peu ?

— Bien sûr. » Folken le laissa entrer. « J'espère que ce n'est pas de la comédie pour ne pas rentrer au manoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? Je rentrerai au manoir, je t'assure. »

Folken le regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'Allen risquait de s'inquiéter si tu tardais à revenir ; là, il doit être fou d'angoisse. » Dilandau se crispa ; pourvu que Folken n'insiste pas pour le raccompagner immédiatement chez lui. « Va t'allonger dans ma chambre. Je fais un saut au manoir pour dire à Allen où tu te trouves. »

Dilandau n'en crut pas ses oreilles : non seulement Folken lui ordonnait d'aller dans sa chambre, mais en plus il allait s'absenter ! Les Dieux semblaient avec lui ; c'était normal, son projet était juste, Serena et lui avaient autant le droit de vivre l'un que l'autre. N'était-ce pas à cela qu'allait aboutir son idée ?

Folken l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assura qu'il se couchait.

« Repose-toi bien. »

-

Dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, Dilandau bondit hors du lit et ouvrit le tiroir en bas de l'armoire, comme Dune lui avait indiqué. Des chaussettes s'y trouvaient comme prévu, c'était bon signe ; il les éjecta les unes après les autres.

« Où est-elle bon sang ! »

Un tintement se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête brusquement ; le pendentif était au sol, pierre rose montée sur une chaîne en or. Il l'avait lancé en même temps qu'une des paires de chaussettes. Il le ramassa, le regarda longuement avant de le serrer entre ses paumes et de formuler son souhait.

~oOo~

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sophie qui l'a rendu malade », dit Allen en entrant dans l'appartement de Folken. Il était tellement sensible parfois !

« Rassure-toi, je crois qu'il fait semblant pour retarder son retour chez toi », lui assura le locataire des lieux.

Un bruit de pas précipité leur fit tourner la tête.

« Venez m'aider ! Dilandau ne se sent pas bien ! »

Allen et Folken restèrent sans bouger, stupéfiés, les yeux fixés sur le couloir où venait de disparaître Serena, une Serena avec des vêtements déchirés qui ne couvraient plus que la moitié droite du corps, une Serena qui leur annonçait, affolée, que Dilandau ne se sentait pas bien et qui retournait dans la chambre de Folken en courant.

Serena était revenue, sa tenue était déchirée par le milieu et elle leur parlait de la santé de Dilandau… qui était donc parti puisqu'elle était là. Ils s'entreregardèrent – Allen ne comprenait rien, Folken se demandait si Serena ne s'était pas cogné la tête… ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses habits – et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de la suivre.

-

« Dieu ! » s'exclama Folken, le premier à entrer dans la chambre. Dilandau était allongé sur le sol, inanimé, il portait l'autre moitié des vêtements. Serena était agenouillée à côté de lui et tapotait ses joues.

Ils étaient là… tous les deux… _en même temps_.

« Il ne va pas bien ! Je ne comprends pas, moi je vais très bien ! » disait Serena, paniquée.

Folken avisa le pendentif qui gisait au sol à côté de Dilandau ; il hocha la tête doucement, il comprenait mieux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant sur Dilandau et s'assurant qu'il était toujours en vie. Par bonheur, oui.

« Dilandau a souhaité qu'on ait deux corps à part. ça a réussi, mais depuis il est comme ça. Pourquoi ? » Serena tourna un regard perdu vers Allen qui venait de la couvrir d'une veste.

« Il est vivant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé. Folken hocha la tête. Oui, il était vivant, mais ce n'était pas la grande forme. Il le couvrit d'un drap pour cacher la moitié nue de son corps, Dilandau agita mollement la tête, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et se refermèrent aussitôt.

~oOo~

Dilandau ouvrit les yeux. Du blanc, une ombre au milieu. Sa vue se fit un peu plus nette. Le blanc était un plafond, l'ombre était un lustre.

Où se trouvait-il ?

« Tu es l'être premier », entendait-il dire. N'était-ce pas la voix de Folken ? Il devait se trouver à quelques pas. « Tu as simplement pris ce qui t'appartenait de droit, tu es donc en parfaite santé. Dilandau n'est par contre qu'une âme et des morceaux de corps modifiés ; si son corps est bien entier, il est par contre très faible car tu as pris presque toute l'énergie vitale.

— Mange Dilandau. » La voix d'Allen, du métal chaud qui forçait l'entrée de sa bouche, une cuillère pleine de purée. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche et à avaler. Dieu, comme c'était simple d'ordinaire et comme cela lui semblait un effort insurmontable !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Il ne va pas rester comme ça ! » Une voix de femme inquiète. Qui était-ce ? Ce n'était pas la voix de Dune, ça non. Ni la voix de Sophie, d'ailleurs, cette voix parlait de lui, Sophie ne s'inquiéterait pas pour lui.

Il fallait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche pour laisser entrer la cuillère, une nouvelle fois se forcer à avaler.

« Il est enfin conscient. » A nouveau la voix de Folken. Quelque chose se posait sur son front, une main, le contact était agréable. « Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Serena. » Serena ? Folken parlait à Serena ? Mais…

Son entrevue avec Dune lui revint alors en entier. Le mensonge raconté à Folken. La pierre. Le souhait. Le trou.

Cela avait marché !

« Il faut qu'il prenne des forces, poursuivait Folken. Sous peu de jours, il sortira de cet état léthargique. Bientôt nous le reverrons sûrement aussi en forme que nous l'avons toujours connu.

— Tu entends Dilandau ? » Allen… que sa voix était douce quand il lui parlait. « Il faut manger. Ouvre la bouche. »

Il obéit, docile.


	26. Epilogue

**(herm) Aphrodite**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Epilogue—

Allen venait de ramener Dilandau au manoir en le portant dans ses bras ; il l'avait allongé délicatement sur le lit de Serena, assurant à sa sœur que c'était évidemment provisoire, qu'ils allaient lui préparer un lit dans une autre chambre et que le sien lui serait restitué dès ce soir.

Il se mit alors à choisir soigneusement la future chambre de Dilandau, s'inquiétant de son orientation – « Je préfère qu'elle soit orientée au sud, le soleil et la chaleur l'aideront à se rétablir. » –, de sa surface, du lit qui s'y trouvait, de la qualité du matelas.

Serena se sentait jalouse de voir Allen si prévenant avec Dilandau, bien qu'elle n'ignorait pas qu'il en aurait fait autant si c'était elle qui avait été dans cet état.

« Tu as un frère et une sœur à plein temps à présent, déclara-t-elle. Tu vas réussir à nous supporter ?

— Je ferai avec, répondit Allen dans un sourire. A toi maintenant : dis-moi, quel effet ça fait de _voir_ Dilandau, autrement que par ses yeux et dans un miroir ? »

Serena resta pensive quelques instants.

« ça fait bizarre de songer que nous avons seize ans de passé commun – enfin moins, Dilandau n'était pas là dès ma naissance – et que nos chemins se séparent à présent, que nous allons vivre chacun notre propre vie. En même temps, c'est excitant. Dilandau aura dorénavant une vie entière, sans trous, et si Dune a raison, il ne devrait plus être en proie à ses pulsions, il devrait être parfaitement équilibré. Quant à moi, je vais enfin cesser de vivre la moitié de ma vie sans contrôle sur mon corps et sur rien, subissant ce qui se passe sans pouvoir agir… je vivais la vie de Dilandau comme on regarde une pièce de théâtre. » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. « Terminée cette vie-là maintenant ! »

-

Ils firent le lit de Dilandau ; Allen alla le chercher pour l'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

« Elle te plait ? »

Dilandau hocha mollement la tête.

« Il va rester là tout le temps alors ? » demanda une voix inquiète. Allen se tourna, sa femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui… comme c'était prévu avant qu'ils effectuent cette séparation d'ailleurs. » Il s'approcha d'elle. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Maintenant Dilandau est _tout seul_ dans sa tête, jamais plus il ne commettra un acte comme celui qu'il a commis à ton encontre, _je te le jure_. » Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres ; Serena grimaça, elle était tentée de regretter que Dilandau ait manqué cette greluche.

-

Du bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée ; Serena descendit. Van se trouvait en bas de l'escalier.

« Où est Dilandau ? lui demanda-t-il vivement, le regard brillant.

— Tu m'adresses la parole ? Cela sans m'insulter ? » s'exclama Serena, jouant les étonnées. Van se mordit la lèvre, il était vrai qu'il ne s'était guère montré correct envers elle ces temps derniers.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon attitude. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme cela envers toi ; Dilandau me manquait trop, je n'étais plus moi-même. »

Serena le toisa durant quelques instants, s'amusant de ses regrets et de son impatience à voir son amant.

« Je suis un être clément, je te pardonne, dit-elle finalement. Tu trouveras Dilandau derrière la troisième porte à gauche.

— Merci ! »

Muni de ce précieux renseignement, Van allait s'élancer dans l'escalier quand une main lui agrippa le bras.

« Dilandau est très faible, donc pas d'orgies jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette totalement », prévint Folken. Il paraissait éreinté ; Serena en connaissait la raison : Dilandau ayant réclamé son amant, Folken venait de faire l'aller-retour Astria/Fanelia à dos de cheval pour aller le chercher, une balade au galop de quelques heures. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas laissé Vargas et Van rentrer dans leur pays ; ils venaient d'arriver à Fanelia quand lui-même y avait débarqué. A l'inverse, Van qui avait fait trois fois le trajet dans la journée ne semblait aucunement fatigué.

Avoir un Dilandau au bout de sa course devait être motivant.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ! » s'exclama Van, outré. Jamais il ne risquerait la santé de Dilandau pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air ; il était blessé que son frère l'imagine capable d'une chose pareille.

Le roi grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier ; Folken alla s'écrouler sur le sofa.

~oOo~

Allen et Sophie s'étaient retirés, laissant Van et Dilandau en tête-à-tête.

Van était assis sur le lit, penché au-dessus d'un Dilandau amorphe bien qu'éveillé.

« Plus jamais jamais jamais je ne te perdrai, disait le roi, le sourire ravi. Si tu savais le bonheur que cela me fait. » Il lui embrassa le front. « Je vais rester au manoir jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

— Je veux juste que tu restes et que tu me prennes dans tes bras », voulait lui dire Dilandau. C'était trop long, il n'en avait pas la force. « Serre-moi fort », dit-il simplement. Le sourire de Van s'étendit, heureux que son amant ait enfin prononcé une parole. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, passa un bras sous lui et le blottit contre lui.

Dilandau s'endormit, paisible ; Van le veilla des heures durant. Lorsque Serena poussa la porte, s'inquiétant de ne pas voir descendre Van pour au moins se sustenter, elle les trouva dans cette position. Ils semblaient unis et figés pour l'éternité.

Elle referma la porte sans un bruit.

—Fin—


End file.
